Xavier's Rose
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: Lily May Smith is becoming Rose, But Rose who? What have her dreams got to do with the people she has just met? Will she be able to enter their world and accept her powers? Will she be able to leave everything she loves behind?
1. French Lesson

**Xavier's Rose**

Author's note- Set just after the thrid movie and Xavier was only put into a comma not killed. He's woken up and is in the same condition as before, and Mystique and Magneto have just regained their powers but apart from that everything is what you would expect. (i hope). Oh Yeah and i love the silver magpies story! It's worth a read trust me...and we didn't copy each other before you even think it. We are just incrediably telepathic. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thank You!!! =]

P.S. J'ai perdu means i'm lost!

**Chapter one- French lesson**

Lily May Smith was doodling on the mock French reading paper she was supposed to be going through as the teacher at the front of the class spoke harshly. She continued to just draw in pointless ways, pushing her pen this way and that. Lily partly thought that the pen was doing it on its own and just leading her hand along its path. She moved her pen in a slightly swifter action like a painter does just as they brush the last stroke of a future classic and masterpiece. She also felt that amazing sense of accomplishment and smiled happily to herself.

Someone sat to her left nudged her arm and she was brought back to reality. She looked at the offender; it had been Keira, Lily's life long friend. Keira moved her eyes in the direction of Mr Jannas, the head of the French department and her teacher. He was dark haired and dark eyed. He was thirty something and was normally carefree and always willing to have a laugh but today he wasn't…it was two days before the exam and she had been doodling all over her paper.

_Of course he's gonna be mad with me…I'm meant to be the only person in this class capable of an A…_

She looked around the rest of the class; half of the kids had already taken study leave or were in exams…there were ten pairs of eyes trained on her. Some of the kids closest looked at her paper and were slightly perplexed at what they saw. One of them was Mark Ginsham and when he saw it he looked as if some one had told him his mother was dead. His sky blue eyes widened in horror and his already pale face turned so white Lily thought he'd died there and then. He turned around slowly and shook his head making his dark hair shake and cover his face.

She sighed and looked down at the paper in front of her. She studied what should have been incoherent scribbles but…they weren't, they were scenes from her dreams. A man in a wheel chair, another man with long claws extending from his knuckles and a woman with clouds surrounding head and no pupils, they all looked ready for a fight, even the guy in the wheel chair. She looked at what she had written underneath 'Xavier'. All of these drawings were done lightly making them seem nice and friendly...even with the expressions on their faces. Drawn on the other side of the paper was a man with a strange helmet on and woman with odd skin. She didn't know what colour it should have been but it wasn't any normal colour, she could tell that by the way she had unconsciously shaded her. These two people however had been drawn into the paper in a much darker way...they seemed dangerous and very nasty. And then she had drawn a bridge over them…it looked like that one in San Francisco.

Keira's kind brown eyes looked at the figures and her friend worriedly. She pushed her mahogany locks behind her ear that seemed pointless because her fringe covered the top part of her eyes anyway. She mouthed a silent, "Dreams?"

Lily nodded and turned to the page she was supposed to be on and tried to forget all about the dreams that had plagued her since over a year ago. They had gotten a lot stronger recently, now they were so strong she only ended up with two hours sleep a night. Her mother and father had told her it was stress but they had that knowing look on their faces that it was something more than stress. Lily had never dared told them her dreams, they probably send her to see a psychiatrist or stop her from going to college next year. She placed her head in her hands as she began to stress out.

_I need to focus on my exams! I'm sixteen for hells sake! I shouldn't be worried about stupid nightmares anymore…_

But however much she tried the words in front of her just seem to mould in to one, Mutants…

_Why am I dreaming about this stuff? I mean mutants are dangerous…some of them are okay I guess but…after that attack last year…so many people died, and the bridge moved! I saw it on the new live feed on the internet! And all that water…whatever really happened on Alcatraz Island, there wasn't anything left! _

She sighed hopelessly placing her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand and looked out of the window. The early summer weather was sunny and cool but she saw the wind kick up suddenly and it began to rain heavily and unceasingly.

_Weather man's got it wrong again_

She continued to watch the wind move more rain filled clouds above them and Mr Jannas cleared his throat in a deliberate attempt to get her attention and she turned her evaporating concentration to the foreign words that stared up blankly from the white piece of paper. He was getting angier than Lily thought it was possible...he was starting to give her the evil eye.

_J'ai perdu…how true…_


	2. Strangers

**Chapter two- Strangers**

Lily closed the reading paper without letting her eyes see the drawings on the front and looked at the teacher to say she had done.

He walked over to her desk three rows back from the front and flicked through it as he spoke to her, "You know Lily, I always thought you were decent, especially when it came to exams, you were always so patient and had more concentration than anyone I've ever known…"

"So?" Lily opted for the typical teenage approach when it came to people telling her stuff she really didn't need or want to know for that matter.

"So…what's changed?" He asked her and the rest of the class looked at her like angry vultures…gossip vultures. Luckily the current alpha female was in a physical education exam.

_Do they expect me to say my Nan's died or something? Or that I was abused my ex? This isn't Jeremy Kyle…turn around…__**now**__…_

She gave each of them the look she was famous for, the one that said 'keep your impossibly oversized nose out of my incredibly private business…twats…'

Each person in the class went back to what they were doing with one last curious look towards her, the only person who hadn't looked was Keira…but she didn't need to. She knew all of Lily deepest, darkest secrets and Lily knew all of hers too and they kept all of the secrets to themselves.

Mr Jannas repeated his question as he marked her paper with a red ball point pen.

"Nothing" Lily answered automatically.

_Like I'm gonna tell you…_

"Are you sure? Maybe I should call your parents, this is effecting your education so it's my only option…" He threatened her. Not a direct threat though and his eyes were kind but he knew what would happen if her parents knew what she had been drawing.

_Lie_, a voice in her head told her.

She took its advice not wanting to know where it had come from, "Okay…its just stress that's all…'cos of the exams…"

The answer pleased him and he handed her paper back; 26/30. He walked back to his desk and started to hand out the listening papers.

_26 outta thirty…cool…to be honest I wasn't even paying attention…_

_Well done_, the voice came to her again.

"What the?" She looked around quite sure it wasn't her conscience or anything like that. For one it was a male voice.

Keira looked at her raising an eyebrow and said quietly, "What?"

Lily hadn't realised she had said it loud enough for anyone to notice and quickly fobbed Keira off, "Thought I'd definitely got this one wrong" she pointed at a question she'd got right.

Her friend nodded in surprise at the question and mocked her, "Still not stupid then?"

"Doesn't look like it" Lily gave an evil smile and winked.

Mr Jannas called for silence and played the French listening tape. Native Parisian voices sounded over the hush of the room.

Outside a strong gale of wind powered up and smashed up against the open window that Emily Reins was sat next to. She screamed as she backed away from the pane of glass swinging back and forth. Mr Jannas rushed over and shut the window and locked it in place with a small block of wood. This school was fairly new but some year eights had knocked the latch off of the frame so the window couldn't stay closed.

"Are you alright Emily?" the teacher asked her concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it just scared me…" she tied her blonde hair in to a pony tail and rubbed her ivory hands together.

_She's more than scared…she only does that when she's about to cry…What the hell is going on with the weather anyway?_

The bell that marked the end of lessons rang through everyone's ears but they didn't move because they had a double period.

Lily looked at the clock and noted it was 11:35.

* * *

Lily couldn't help but look at the clock just above the door, 12:00.

_Twenty five minutes left…come on, can't that thing go any faster?!_

She began to tap her pen in frustration and was for some reason very anxious like she had somewhere to be in about twenty seconds…or she was about to go in to the dentist.

She looked directly in front of her and saw Emily had been to the toilet and back and brought nearly an entire roll of tissue paper with her, she kept sniffling every so often and whenever she turned around her eyes were puffy and red.

_Still wouldn't you be like that if you'd been orphaned three months ago? That car crash was terrible…Emily was in that car too…she was the only one to come out alive, poor thing…_

Mr Jannas removed the listening tape and read through the answers with them. The class marked their own papers this time, "One; A, Two; C, Three: A, Four; C-"

He stopped talking when they heard shouting further down the hall. Everyone in the room glanced at each other in alarm and shared the same questioning look, 'Eh?'

Mr Jannas moaned half to himself and half to the class, "Thomas Pickering…I thought he'd got excluded...why haven't duty picked up on them? It better not be Stephen he's fighting with…"

The shouting got louder and even though most of it was grunts and moans and sometimes what sounded like metal on metal they could make out certain words, "It's not your fight!", "Give up!", "You're weak!"

Mr Jannas got up and went to the door hoping to tell them to stop fighting and to go to their lessons but before he had chance to even get half way across the room, the door burst open and two people came tumbling in. Mr Jannas stepped back quickly to behind his desk and started typing an email on his laptop. The two people were fighting for their lives by the look of it and they were a lot bigger than some pain in the arse year tens. Lily gulped in fear and apprehension.

_I'm guessing it's not Tom Pickering or Stephen Burton then…definitely strangers…_


	3. Fear

**Chapter Three- Fear**

The two beings were tumbling around the floor, smashing in to tables and walls. The entire class sat shocked in their seats, not knowing what to do next. Lily's breathing became faster and faster as she saw flashes of light glinting off what looked like silver.

_No! They're only dreams! This can't be happening!_

Lily thought she was about to cry and Mark looked at her with anger and suspicion in his eyes. Lily's met his and she knew what he thought instantly.

_You're one of them…look at your drawings…_

"Sod off Mark" she said in a deadly undertone and he looked at her even more perplexed…

Lily did look at her drawings though. She compared the two figures in front of her and a deep wave of nausea swept through her thin body. The guy in the pair had claws extending from his knuckles and was slashing at every possible dimension trying to hit his opponent. His hair was a deep brown and he was wearing…she couldn't see exactly because he was moving so fast but it looked like a white top and jeans. Lily now turned her attention to the other person. Now she felt as though she was about to faint. The other person was definitely a woman…with strange skin. Strange _blue_ skin. Her hair was orange and brushed back.

_NO! WAY!_

Lily watched the fight more with fascination than fear now. The blue woman kicked the clawed man in his nose and it began to bleed. But to her amazement it healed itself almost instantly. The fight continued for a few more moments and more yells were heard further down the hall.

_More of them?!_

The yells stopped suddenly with a crash and a man wearing a strange helmet appeared at the door. He was old…he must have been at least sixty. He looked at the commotion in front of him with a frown of displeasure on his face. He rolled his eyes and looked around the rest of the room. His expression didn't change…until his eyes came to rest of Lily. He smiled at her and nodded his head in a means of greeting. Her eyes widened in terror.

She looked around for help. Mr Jannas had fainted at the sight of the clawed mans blood. The rest of the class were shallow breathing and many of them were crying in fear and trying not to move. Even Keira, who had somehow slouched under the table.

The man with the helmet was another one of her drawings and he raised his hand at the still war faring pair and moved it to his side. The clawed man was thrown up against a wall with no visible force making it happen. He slumped forward when he reached the floor, he had been knocked out.

_Oh crap…_

The blue woman moved to the guy with the helmets side but she didn't look totally comfortable…as if there was something she hadn't quite forgiven him for. They smiled at each other in a job well done.

_I'm not being a job well done…I'm gonna be as difficult as they come…_

They approached her slowly sensing her…was it fear or anger?

Even Lily didn't know, she just wanted everything to go back to normal. For the first time in her life she prayed.

_Oh God, someone help me!_

"Rosalina…" the man whispered staring in to her eyes.

The woman smiled at her wickedly and cocked her head to one side as if Lily was something she'd never seen before.

The man bowed and took her hand as if to kiss it and said, "My dear! You are the spitting image of your mother! I have waited for this moment since the day you were taken away from us…"

_My Mum? She looks nothing like me! Her hair's as black as coal…and her skin tans so easily! Mine on the other hand is…nothing like it…Not even my Dad looks like me!_

Lily's breathing became faster and she looked around, looking for any means of escape but she couldn't see any. She looked towards the man on the floor and saw him raise his head and he winked at her.

She knew what it meant, 'don't make any sign you've seen me.'

"What are…you talking about?" Lily managed to stammer.

"Oh dear…" the man seemed rather disappointed, "They haven't told you have they…Mystique?"

The woman's eyes moved away from the girl in front of her and turned to the man who had been speaking, "Yes?"

_So her name's Mystique…right…hurry up!_

The man had eased himself up and was walking towards the pair careful not to make a sound.

"She doesn't know" he told her sadly.

Mystique's mysterious eyes flickered towards Lily's desk and to her reading paper. Her eye's lighting up as she saw the drawings.

_Oh bugger…_

"I think she knows more than she realises…" Mystique's cool and fluid voice sounded, the undertone she used made Lily shiver in fear.

The man picked up the paper and studied it with a critical eye. His eyes brows raised in acknowledgement, "I see…my girl, how do you know about these people?"

Lily couldn't get her words out, the man was only a metre behind them and his claws extended silently. Then what happened next made no sense to her, from what she could tell Keira appeared from under the table and grabbed Mystique's waist. She struggled and turned trying to free herself from the grip of the homosapien. At the same time the clawed man attacked the old guy with her paper.

_About time…_

No one was paying attention to her, so she took her chance and jumped over the table making her way for the door. She was just about to pass over the stronghold when she heard a chilling scream. Lily turned around and saw Keira slam up against a wall, blood trickling from her ear.

_No!_

She ran over to her friend and began checking her vitals. Her pulse was fine, her breathing was steady…

_Thank God! Okay…now I thank Mum for making me join St Johns…_

Lily tried to bring her round not taking any notice to the fight happening behind her, all she allowed herself to hear was the moans and groans that you expect in any normal fight. Not the sound of metal slicing through flesh or the crunch of bone breaking under the pressure of a foot or hand. But as she looked around for something to prop Keira's head on she saw another figure standing in the door way. Lily stared at her for a long moment. The woman's eyes glazed over after taking in the sight before her not making any sign she had seen the two girls on the floor only a few feet from her. A draft then picked up whipping the woman's short white hair furiously. Paper and book's spun around the room, then lightening appeared from no where and struck the man with the helmet and Mystique. Lily didn't allow herself to scream or maybe she was too frightened to make a sound. After a few moments the two who had been speaking to her were lying on the floor unconscious.

Lily gulped again and realised that the woman was exactly like another one of the drawings…She had deep Africa mahogany skin that should never have matched her hair…but it strangely did.

Her eyes went back to normal and Lily stood up shakily as the clawed man advanced towards her.

_Breathe…just breathe…what are they going to do to you? Oh yeah…shock me with lightening and slice me into pieces…so I'm absolutely positively safe…ha!_


	4. Change

**Chapter Four- Change**

Lily stood in front of the slumped figure of Keira in an effort to protect her from the mutants. The clawed guy was only a few feet from her and she saw his claws slowly retract back into his arms. He looked at her as he did it almost as if he didn't want to startle her.

_Be brave…in fact scratch that…just don't be stupid…_

He looked across at the woman with the white hair and cocked his eyebrow, "What took you so long?"

She strode towards him stepping over various objects that included books, pens, a broken table…and the limp bodies of the two who had first spoken to Lily, "Well if you hadn't charged off like that…"

"Oh come on don't give me that crap about working like a team…it worked once and anyway you saw Mystique running up here…I had no other choice" he told her trying to find a decent excuse.

"The professor wont be pleased…I mean look at these kids! They look petrified." she warned him.

_One minute…do they do this all the time? They've just had a fight about…well me, well it better be me after all that! And look at them…they're having an argument! In the middle of my classroom!_

"They'll recover" the man said confidently but could help looking around the room.

The woman rolled her eyes and finally noticed Lily stood protectively over Keira, she walked a few paces towards her and Lily reached down and grabbed a chair leg and pointed it at the woman.

_Metal chair leg…oh great that just conducts electricity! Still it's the best I can do…_

The woman raised her hands to show she meant her no harm, "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you"

_Oh yeah? Well I'm not taking that risk!_ Lily thought aggressively.

"Ororo…let me talk to the kid…" the man said placing his hand on her shoulder. She moved out of the way and the man stepped forward. Lily lifted the sharp end of the pole and pointed it at the man's neck so he couldn't get any closer. Her eyes flickered towards the woman.

_So you're Ororo…_

He stopped and looked at the makeshift weapon. He could bat it out of the way in a split second but that wouldn't get them anywhere and the professor would be more than mad then, "Kid…put it down"

Lily's arm didn't budge.

_No freaking way…_

He sighed as he realised that this was going to be more difficult than he had first thought, "Fine don't put it down…look you can trust us"

Her expression didn't change and he tried to walk closer but she jabbed the object at his neck so he would move out of reach.

_Really?_

"To be honest I don't think she's going to do anything until her friend comes round" the woman said as she observed the scene and made sure that the others were still unconscious.

The man tried to move towards her so he could get a better look at Keira, Lily swung for him but he dodged and he pinned her against the wall, his claws extending on either side of her throat, "Do that again…" he warned her.

_And what will you do? You need me…you're not going to kill me…I hope…_

Lily heard Keira stir on the floor and she kicked the man in the groin so he would release her. He crumpled in pain and she moved to Keira's side. Ororo walked towards the man so she could help him get back to his feet.

Keira was fully conscious by this point and she looked around confused, "What happened?"

"They happened…" Lily told her coldly and quietly as she moved her petit frame over to a chair.

"I'll let that one slip…" the man said still in pain as he tried to straighten up and put up a hand to Ororo letting her know he didn't want her help.

_So macho…_

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "What are you moaning about…you can grow them back"

A smirk spread across the man's face, "She speaks…"

"Who are you?" she asked him as he lit up a cigar and leaned against a table.

"Logan…and she's Ororo….we were sent to get you" he told her, not daring to look at her face. It looked as if he was being told something she couldn't hear.

"And who were you sent by?" She asked the pair. They looked at each other and the woman spoke next.

"You've been having dreams…we were sent by…the Professor…" she told her and Lily sensed that this wasn't the full truth.

She couldn't help herself looking at the clock…12:15.

_Wow it's amazing how much can change in fifteen minutes…_

"You had better come with us…we'll explain as best as we can on the way" Ororo told her tenderly but with authority and looked at Logan who had now recovered from Lily's minor outburst. The teenager looked around the room and saw Mr Jannas was beginning to come around.

_Finally…the old bugger awakes at last…_

"Lily?" She turned around to see Mark stare at her worriedly. It was the first time he had even moved since he glared at her.

"What?" she asked him looking into his eyes, she was still a little confused by what was happening.

"S-s-sorry…about earlier…" he stammered and Lily felt something tug at her…he really meant it, "But you know…you're still a freak" he smiled at her sheepishly.

The comment earned him glares from both Logan and Ororo but Lily smiled and knew not everything had changed.

_Still the same old Mark…_

"Mark…do me a favour…look after Keira?" Lily asked him and this earned her a shocked look from her friend.

"What?" Keira asked looking up at Lily with pure fear in her eyes.

"Well…I need to sort these dreams out and…I don't think you can come with me…" she told her but she looked at Logan hopefully. He shook his head and turned away, he walked over to the door way and Ororo joined him.

Keira leapt off her seat and hugged her so tightly; Lily thought that she'd suffocate.

She whispered in her ear, "Stay safe."

Lily chuckled and a tear fell down the side of her face, "You were always the one who kept getting in trouble not me…"

She detached herself and walked towards her new found…

_I can't call them friends just yet…but maybe they will be soon…that's one small step for me…one giant leap for my life…_

She stepped over the stronghold and followed Logan and Ororo down the corridor, Lily felt a strange peace wash over her.

_Maybe I'm in the process of being found…_


	5. Plane

**Chapter Five- Plane**

Ororo and Logan continued to walk in front of Lily, it wasn't that she couldn't keep up. Just that she had a habit of getting lost in her own thoughts. She stared into the space that hovered at the end of the corridor and barely noticed that the bell had gone and people were staring at the small group.

_Well…wow, what can I say? Oh yeah, Oh My Freaking God! This is just too unreal…anyway I never asked them where we are going…maybe I should have…how are we going to get wherever we're going?_

Her eyes refocused on the pair who had now come to a stand still. Lily looked them up and down, when she looked at Logan she couldn't help but look at his rear end.

_Ooft…I hope he can't hear my thoughts…_

Lily realised something was happening to them…it looked as though they were in a deep conversation with someone…who that someone was she could only wonder.

_I wish I was in on these talks…_

_Logan…if you dare think that again I won't be held responsible for my actions…_a strange voice said, oblivious to her ear wigging.

_Think what?_ Sounded the mental voice of Logan who turned around to view Lily looking at him curiously. His eyebrows raised at her and he turned back around.

_Oi I can hear you….you do realise that don't you?_ Lily couldn't help but join in.

_The barriers are weakening quicker than I first realised…Logan, Ororo get her to me as soon as possible…otherwise…_the voice sighed and continued, _just get her to me._

Logan walked to her and grabbed her arm, "Come on kid" he was practically dragging her through the school. Ororo followed behind.

"Hey! Get off me!" Lily struggled but there was no point, Logan only held her arm tighter.

_If I get a bruise I am going to…I'm going to hurt you in unbelievable ways!_

* * *

After a few moments they walked out in to the blinding summer sun. Once Lily's eyes had adjusted to the change in light, she saw that she was stood out on the tarmac that was laid in front of the school. Everything was normal, kids were playing out on the MUGA (multi-use games area), birds were singing from the trees and then there was that _thing_…a huge aeroplane/fighter plane stood there.

_What the hell is that! I didn't know the army was in on this too…_

Lily gulped in awe and fear, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Logan pulled her across the hot surface, "Somewhere safe"

_Safe? How about home!_

"I was hoping for a name…" Lily said to herself despondently and she saw Ororo run off ahead to open it up.

Once they were close enough to touch it, the door opened and she was pulled inside. The door closed behind them and she was led in to the control room. Ororo was sat in the pilot's seat and Logan let go of Lily and sat in the co-pilot's seat next to her.

"Strap yourself in kid" he told her as he buckled himself in and placed what looked like a hands free set on his ear.

"Don't call me kid." Lily looked around the cockpit curiously and sat in a spare seat behind them. She threaded her arms through the straps and made the buckle click. She tugged at the harness to make sure it was secure and she looked back up through the front window. She saw kids starting to crowd around the plane, as the engines powered up they backed away in fear.

_I really hope I won't need this seatbelt…_

"Why not kid?" Logan teased her as he checked the readings on the monitors that were built into the dashboard.

_High tech…_

"Do you really want me to kick you again?" She asked him and Logan didn't answer but he did smile to himself.

"Anyway…I have no other clothes…and I haven't said good-bye to my parents" Lily told them.

_I'm not living in my school uniform and borrowed clothes until someone can be arsed to take me shopping…_

"We don't have time" Ororo said and she adjusted her headset and lifted the plane off the ground.

Lily felt it jump for a split second as it cleared itself from the school.

_Please tell me she can fly this thing!_

"What do you mean? All I need to do is tell them where I'm going, say bye and grab a few things from my room…" she told them honestly but felt that the bye part was going to be the longest and hardest.

"As long as you promise it'll be short" Logan told her as he turned around to look at her. Lily saw what colour his eyes were for the first time…deep brown.

_Oh no…think of Orlando Bloom…think of Orlando Bloom…Ahh…that's better…maybe I should grab my Lord Of The Rings box set…and maybe a few books…_

"Where's their house?" he asked her a little oblivious to what was going through her mind.

She told him and she saw the flight path change on a monitor close to her seat. Lily sat back and tried to relax as they flew to her parent's house…and she prepared herself for what might possibly be the last time she ever saw them.

_I don't want those guys finding them…i have to keep that in mind…_


	6. Leaving Home

**Chapter Six- Leaving Home**

Lily had started day dreaming again while they we're flying the few miles to her parents house. She heard Ororo and Logan talking in hushed tones but didn't pay them any attention. But after a while she heard something she was interested in.

_My gossip radars off the scale…and this time its useful gossip…_

"I can't believe you're letting her go see her parents, the quicker we get back to the school the better" Ororo was telling him while stirring the plane over an estate.

_What school?_

"Why? Her life's about to change forever, I think she should be allowed to say goodbye," Logan said as he looked out over the houses, "I don't like how we're only getting told the brief outline, the Professor's not telling us something"

"Like what? It isn't right if we know about her before she does and you seem a little out of character" she flicked a few switches.

"Why were Magneto and Mystique there…and why the Professor is keeping tabs on us" Logan shared his thoughts, he chose to ignore the last remark.

_Do they think I'm deaf?_

"That I don't know, here we are. Do you want to tell the parents or shall I?" she asked him as she landed the plane behind a semi-detached house.

Lily went back to looking like she wasn't listening and stared at the various apparatus on board as they un-strapped themselves, "Are we there already?"

Logan walked past her and Ororo nodded. She struggled with her harness; she couldn't quite get it to release.

_What? It's like any other harness…I think…_

Ororo bent down and pressed it, it released with a soft click. She smiled at the teenager and she couldn't help but give a sheepish smile back.

_Well she seems nice at least…_

"Thanks" Lily told her as she rushed out of the cockpit and out of the plane.

She found herself stood on lawn, she looked around as Ororo followed her out. Everything was the same, the same plants, the same stupid bird fountain, the same trees overshadowing the bench at the bottom of the garden. She heard a dog barking and she looked to the house. Logan was stood at the door and it opened to the shocked face of her mother.

"What? Who? Lily, why aren't you in school?" she asked as she looked the man and woman up and down. She was wearing jeans and a low cut summer top. Her tanned skin suiting the colours in the shirt perfectly, her short black hair was held in place with a few nearly invisible clips.

_Oh yeah she's going out for lunch with Dad…_

"Can we come inside?" Ororo asked her as a golden retriever burst past her and rushed towards Lily. It jumped on her and knocked her to the floor, it licked her face and she couldn't help but laugh.

_Same stupid Mollie…_

"Mollie! Ha ha! Get off me!" she said between laughing and breathing.

Lily heard the voice of her Dad call the dog back, "Mollie! Come here girl"

* * *

A few moments later, Lily was sat on the sofa, patting Mollie's head. Her parents were sat opposite her, listening intently to Ororo as she told them about the attack and how she needed to go somewhere safer until they could figure out why she was attacked.

_Lie, lie, lie_, Lily counted but maybe it was better if her parents didn't know as much as she did, even if that was very little.

She heard the fridge slam shut and Logan walked in with a can of Coca-Cola. He didn't sit down but stood behind her parents leaning against a wall overlooking the scene while trying to appear casual.

_Trying to appear in character then?_

"Wouldn't she be safer with us?" her Dad argued, his dark hair was thinning but was there and he was in incredibly good shape for a forty-something-year-old.

_Unlike nearly everyone else his age…_

"If we could leave her here we would, but the people who attacked her…they were very powerful, it would be putting you in much greater risk if she stayed." Ororo told them tenderly.

"But…Lily…your GCSEs…your friends…" her Mum couldn't think of anything to say and her Dad put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know…" She said quietly, "but if it keeps you safe then…"

_Don't cry whatever you do…I can see them…soon…I can see them soon…_

Her Father was going to start asking more questions when Logan spoke, "Kid, go get your stuff"

Lily started to get up but Mollie placed her head on her lap and whined, she looked up at her with full and soft brown eyes. Lily stroked behind her ear one last time knowing she'd never be able to do again. The dogs golden fur was slowly going grey and her eyes were starting to film over with white. She was only seven years old…

_I suppose that's old in dog years though…Sorry…_

The dog sighed and let her mistress move. Lily walked to the kitchen and up the stairs with out looking at anyone.

Logan and Ororo looked at each other and hoped they were doing the right thing. The dog heaved itself off of the hard wooden floor towards Logan and sat at his feet looking him in the eye. It sighed as if expecting something. When he only looked at Mollie she pawed at his jeans.

* * *

Once Lily go to her room she went straight to her wardrobe and grabbed a duffle bag that her Uncle had given her when they went rock climbing. She pulled the zip quickly and rushed to her chest of draws. She opened it and grabbed an arm full of knickers, bras, tights, socks and other things that had randomly found their way in there. She practically threw them into the bag and went back for a second time.

Next she went back to her wardrobe and grabbed a few dresses, jeans, skirts, shirts and jumpers. She placed these into the bag remembering to leave out a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt. She didn't take in their details as she got out of her uniform and into her other clothes. Once she was dressed she raided her CD collection.

"Skillet…definitely…" Lily talked quietly to herself as she picked it out of the rack and placed it in the bag, "Green Day, The Killers, Fall Out Boy…" she picked up a CD that seemed to be a little out of wack considering the others, "Lily Allen…might as well" she tossed it in the bag along with the others.

Next she moved on to her DVD collection that was stacked underneath her television that was positioned above her chest of draws.

She continued muttering to herself, "Phantom of the Opera, Lord of the Rings, Van Helsing of course…"

She placed them into the bag and realised someone was stood at the door, they pushed it open and Lily saw it was Logan with another cigar in his mouth.

"Is that all you do?" she asked him as she zipped up the bag and the sound went straight through her.

"No…you finished?" he asked her looking her up and down taking in her worn jeans and light blue shirt look.

Lily paused and closed her eyes before she answered, her head hurt suddenly…as if she was losing control, almost as if she was going to faint. Then it passed as suddenly as it had come.

_Whoa…that was weird._

"You okay?" Logan asked her as she opened her eyes and raised her hand to her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go" she picked up her bag and rushed past him, she was a little shook up by her sudden headache.

She entered the kitchen to find Ororo stood at the open back door looking up into the cloudless sky. Her parents were stood leaning on the counter, her Mum had been crying and her Dad was trying to comfort her. Suddenly Lily felt incredibly selfish and mean.

_Please, I hope me going is the only option…_

Her Mum's eyes lifted from the floor and hit Lily squarely in the face, "Lily…I didn't…want you to have to…find out…this way" she began sobbing.

Lily dropped the bag and hugged her Mum, "Mum…its okay…"

_Find out what? Why is no one telling me this stuff?_

Logan came down the stairs and her Dad started giving him the evil eye, "Come on kid…we have to go now."

Lily detached herself from her sobbing parent and picked her duffle bag up off of the floor. She forced herself to walk across the lawn, she forced herself not to look back, she forced herself to strap herself in and she forced herself not to cry.

_Cry when you know what's going on…when there's a reason for everything that's happened today…_


	7. Flight

**Chapter Seven- Flight**

Lily felt the plane rise up over the houses, over her old life and over the clouds. She was staring in to space thinking about everything that had happened. Ororo and Logan took it in turns to pilot the plane. She felt their concerned glances hit her face but she simply turned the other way and pretended they weren't there. At one point Logan walked past her wanting to go in to the cargo hold or whatever was behind them.

He stopped next to her seat and looked at her quizzically, "You alright?"

_What do you really think I'm gonna say?_

"Just peachy…" Lily answered him sarcastically and he bent down to her level and looked her in the eye.

He started to talk but Lily couldn't hear anything, her head hurt again, it felt like a red hot poker had been pushed through her skull, right between the eyes, her vision blurred, "You know…sometimes it helps to talk bout it…"

Lily closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

_Go away! Why does it hurt?_

Logan touched her shoulder and shook her thinking she was crying, "kid…kid!"

And then again as quick as the pain had come it disappeared.

_You are kidding me…_

"I'm fine…just…I hate flying…" Lily lied looking away.

Logan didn't buy it completely but it was enough to make him let go of her and go into the cargo hold.

"How long is it going to be until we land?" She asked Ororo who was piloting the plane with complete confidence.

"About …four hours now" she quickly calculated in her mind and told her over her shoulder.

Lily nodded, _Just last until then…the only reason my head hurts is cos…cos of everything that's happened…you just need to sleep…_

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the head rest, she found that she couldn't sleep but it eased the pain just to sit there not thinking…

* * *

Finally Lily had drifted off into a sleep…a bit of a restless one though. She kept dreaming the same dream as before…over and over…

_No…not again…_

One moment she was in a lab and was with a man who was hairy and blue and he was wearing a suit, there was a woman with him. A scientist. She was taking him through the various rooms until they came to one with no windows. They stood outside for a while and then they entered. A young boy was sat in front of a screen playing a game, the blue man went out to shake his hand and it changed. His hand became…human.

"Remarkable…" he whispered.

Then she was in a house…the living room of a house. A woman with wild red hair and a murderous look in her eye was sat clutching the arms of her chair. Two other men were in the room. One was bald and in a wheel chair…the other was the guy who had attacked her earlier. The house lifted off of the ground and the man who she had seen earlier had been thrown into the kitchen. The guy in the wheel chair was lifted out of it and slammed to the floor as the woman's concentration was broken by a fight outside.

The next moment she was a forest. She walked through them and saw a large gathering of people. A man in a hoodie pushed past her.

_Logan…_

She looked where everybody else was looking, at the top of a slope stood the man who had attacked her, and the woman from the house.

The next second she was stood on Alcatraz Island…it was so dark. There were an army of mutants on one side and a line of people blocking their way. The line was made up of less than eight people…two were Ororo and Logan.

The fighting begun and it skipped to the end of the fight…water was rising up all around and people were fleeing. The mad woman was stood in the centre of the island and someone was approaching her. His skin was getting ripped off by some unseen force but it re-grew itself. It was Logan when he was finally stood next to her, she asked him something.

Lily thought it was, "You'll die for them?"

Logan replied, "No…for you"

Then something happened to the woman and sanity returned to her, "Help me…"

Logan ran her through with his claws and held her lifeless body burying his head into her neck and cried.

* * *

There was a sharp jerk and Lily was brought out of her dream and sat straight up. She looked around and saw that both Logan and Ororo were sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats. They were flying the plane and looking at monitors and screens every few seconds.

_What the hell?_

"What's going on?" she asked them as she checked her harness to make sure she was still strapped in.

"Air force…just hold on" Ororo told her as she concentrated on weaving the plane in and out of the range of fighter planes.

Lily was about to ask more when a voice sounded over some communication system she had no idea about. Four planes flew down to their plane. One on each side and one above and one below.

"Land, your plane is an offensive threat to the United States of America, land or we will have no option but to attack" It was a male voice and it was crackly over the air waves but it was definitely American.

Logan and Ororo looked at each other and then back towards Lily and then they looked at each other again.

_What is it?!_

"Hold on!" Ororo said as she swerved the plane to the left and the offensive planes fell back ready for an attack.

_Now…why did I expect that?_

She tried to gain as much distance between them and the planes as possible, when they were far enough away Logan took over, leaving Ororo free to do whatever she did with the weather. Suddenly there was a loud warning noise sounding throughout the cockpit.

"Missiles…four of them…" Logan said as Ororo's eyes filmed over. Even though Lily couldn't see it happen, she could sense it somehow.

_Oh crap…We're dead…_

She felt turbulence and held on to the seat even harder than she had been doing. Lily gulped and hoped that the turbulence could go soon…she felt very sick.

She heard Logan's voice with out listening to it, "Three…come on…"

_Three? Still dead…_

Lily felt immense power course through her without knowing where it had come from or how to control it. She heard the warning noise and suddenly felt the missiles. She didn't know how she did it but she concentrated on one and it disintegrated in to dust…

"Two left" she heard a voice say.

She moved her attention to the two remaining weapons, she imagined them spinning, losing control and crashing in to each other. A few seconds later she heard a loud bang and the warning noise disappeared. Everyone felt a sigh of relief leave their body and the turbulence disappeared for good.

"They're gone…good job Ororo" Logan congratulated her.

She turned her head towards him with a confused expression crossing her features, "I only destroyed one…who got the rest?"

Lily wasn't paying attention, she tried to keep her breathing steady as she tried to understand what happened.

_Was that me? It couldn't have been…I'm…I'm not like that… ARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

She gripped her hair and pulled her head between her knees as the headache came back, but this was worse…a whole lot worse. It didn't just disappear in a few seconds like the others. She started to cry because the pain was too much.

Logan turned around and saw Lily crumpled in her seat, "oh no…" he un-buckled himself and rushed to the side of her seat, "Ororo, you stay there…kid…kid!"

She heard him but she couldn't move, it felt like her head was going to explode, she felt her harness release her and she fell to the floor.

"Kid…open your eyes…" he told her with authority.

_I can't…_

_Yes you can_, a voice answered her, _you have to._

Lily did as the voice told her to and opened her eyes to see Logan bent down next to her and he had his hands inches from her face.

_Help…_

He pulled her up so that she was kneeling and he placed his hands on either side of her head and pulled her head up so he could see her eyes, "Do as I say okay? You need to relax…think bout something…anything will do."

She did as she was told and started to think of her English literature exam she had done two days ago.

_That test was hard…Compare the effectiveness of the ending of 'sonnet 130' by William Shakespeare and 'Havisham' by Carol Ann Duffy, one poem by Simon Armitage and one from the pre-1914 poetry bank…What other poems did I do? 'Homecoming' and…what was the last one? It was…'My last Duchess'…_

As she was thinking she was looking in to Logan's worried brown eyes the entire time and other thoughts entered her head.

_What made that woman like that? Does he see the same in me? Will I be the same as her?_

As she continued to think the pain slowly faded in to nothing and Lily found that she could move again, she blinked and stood up shakily using the seat next to her to steady herself.

"You okay?" he asked her and she sat down.

…_what do you think?..._

"I think so…thanks…" she told him as she strapped herself in but her hands were too shaky to push the clasp together. Logan did it as he stood up and he went back to his seat looking back every few moments.

_That was scary…_

"We'll be there in ten minutes…you need anything?" Ororo asked Lily over her shoulder.

"No…I'm okay…" she answered.

_But the quicker we land and I get answers the better…_


	8. Unstable

**Chapter Eight- Unstable**

_**Author's note- I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story! You guys mean a lot to me!**_

The next ten minutes were torture for Lily, she didn't know where they were going apart from a 'school', she didn't know what that voice was and she was still in shock after…that.

_Amazing how much can change in a few hours…_

After what felt like another two hours but the digital display on a screen nearby said nine minutes fifty seconds, she felt the plane descend through the air. There was a deep rumbling noise and suddenly the dimming light disappeared. From what she could tell of the amount of sunlight that was hitting the plane it was…roughly about an hour or two before sunset.

Lily leaned forward and looked out through the front window and saw that they were underground in some kind of complex. She fell back on her seat after deciding it wasn't that interesting or shocking.

_Why should I be surprised? These people can do anything, what stops them from having a secret underground base? Oh yeah…the rest of the world…_

She threw a quick glance back towards the front where Ororo and Logan were messing around with the controls and un-strapping themselves. She was about to turn back when she saw a basketball fall from above and bounce on the glass.

_We're under a basketball court?_

Lily's lip twitched as if she was going to say something but she was still exhausted from earlier and she knew she found out more when she kept her mouth shut and listened in on their conversations. She turned back to facing the plastic/metal/some material she didn't know wall.

Logan walked right past her as he did before and Ororo stopped next to her touching her shoulder lightly as if she was a sick child needing a comforting gesture, "We're here…"

It worked and Lily felt a little bit better as she undid the straps that secured her in the seat. She stood up a lot more confidently than before but Ororo still offered her arm to steady her. Lily accepted it and they gradually walked out of the plane.

* * *

Logan was stood at the bottom of the walkway looking at the door that led further in to the complex as if he was waiting for someone to walk through it. No one did and he reached in to his pocket producing another cigar, he placed it in his mouth as his hand went back into his pocket searching for a match. He found one and pulled it across the side of the plane causing a small scratch and he lit up his cigar.

He turned around to see Ororo and Lily walking down the slope that led into the plane he had just scratched. Once they reached the bottom Lily let go of Ororo and stood by herself.

Lily even surprised herself about how well she could stand. She looked at Logan and saw another cigar in his mouth, "Are you really sure that that isn't all you?"

He smiled at her comment and went back to looking around, "No…I saved you for a second time…"

Lily rolled her eyes, _I know…and somehow I can tell you're gonna remind me of it at every opportunity…_

But before she could say anything to his comment Ororo spoke, "Where is he?"

The answer didn't seem to have an audible response but after a few seconds Logan set off down towards the door that opened with a weird whoosh you only ever get in bad science fiction movies or things like Star Trek.

_It's kinda cool that they can really do it…_

Lily looked after him and she glanced at Ororo who nodded and they started walking through the complex together.

* * *

She felt like she had walked the same corridor five times following him. All the doors looked the same, large round ones with an X imprinted on them. Lily could only wonder what was behind each of them.

_What could these people actually do? Do they have a hospital under here for mutants? Or maybe they update weapons and technology…_

She looked around as she walked and saw that nearly everything was the colour of steel, or whatever they used around here. The floor was tiled in something else she didn't know about.

_Maybe I should have paid more attention in technology…_

In front of her and Ororo, Logan stopped and went up to a door on the left side of the corridor. Lily stopped walking and saw him lifted his arm up to the door as if he was going to press something but the door opened before he had a chance to finish the action. He walked inside looking back at her.

_I guess I'm going in there then…_

She took a deep breath and walked in after him, Ororo coming in after her. She looked around the room, it looked like some kind of lab crossed with some kind of hospital bay. Around the edges of the room there was microscopes, computers, test tubes, a DNA thing she had seen in movies, a defibrillator and a heart beat monitoring system she had seen when her Grandad was in hospital.

_What the…_

She looked in the middle of the room and saw about three beds that we're at her waist level, they were those ones that looked really uncomfortable but when you were on them they were actually quite relaxing.

_Still I s'pose that's the point…_

Behind her the door whooshed close and it made Lily turn around to see it close. Suddenly being in a room with two people you just met a few hours ago and no one knowing you were there was quite scary and dangerous.

_Crap…_

"There's no need to be scared" the same voice that she had heard before told her. This time it wasn't in her mind and she turned slowly around to see a bald man in a wheel chair disconnecting himself from a heart monitor. Lily's eyes widened at him in worry wondering why he was checking his heart rate, "I had an accident last year that put me in a coma for a few months, I have to monitor my heart rate and brain waves once a week to make sure that if there is no lasting damage."

Lily's face was now one of confusion and she raised her eyebrows.

_It would be nice if you didn't read my mind…_

_I'm not…I saw the look on your face…_he answered her.

_Can you tell what I'm thinking now?_ She cursed mentally and a small smile appeared on her face.

A reflective smile spread across the man's face even though there was a sadness in his eyes, "You're just like her…"

_I wish people would stop saying that…_

Lily's eyes looked at him and searched his face for any sign of who 'her' might be, he was now completely disconnected from the machine and was adjusting his shirt and suit. She couldn't see anything in his features and gave up looking.

"Now…I suppose you want to know why you're here?" he asked her looking at her with intelligent blue eyes.

"That and who you are, why those guys attacked me…all the usual stuff" Lily told him as she stared back. She really wasn't in the mood to be messed around.

_What else would I want to know? Whether a plum would float or sink!_

"All in good time…I'm afraid there is something we must do before I tell you anything" he pressed and moved the controls on the arm of his wheelchair and it took him to one of the medical beds.

_Sod off…no way…_

Lily knew he could hear her thoughts but she didn't care and he pretended not to notice. She asked him, "what?"

"You have been having dreams and headaches for a while now" it wasn't a question it was a statement but she nodded anyway, "I cannot remove the dreams from your subconscious because you a too unstable at the moment but I can stop the headaches"

_Unstable? Cheeky bugger…_

He continued explaining why he had called her unstable, "it is because of the headaches I cannot do anything else or tell you anything…do you want them to stop?"

"Yeah…course but…what exactly will you do?" Lily asked him wonderingly as she approached the bed.

"If I told you…the same thing would happen that happened a little while ago on the plane…you will just have to trust me." He told her.

_This better be the only way…_

She sighed and realised that it was the only way she would get any answers, she hoisted herself on the bed and lay down. The man moved so that he was at her head. Lily looked around and saw Logan looking away, Ororo gave him a sideways look and they both left the room.

_Nice to know your both there for support…_

"Can I ask you one question?" she asked not waiting for a reply she finished, "What's your name?"

He chuckled at her twisting her head so she could meet his eye, "I think it would be okay to tell you that seeing as you can't make any connection…my name is Charles Xavier."

She left her head fall back on to the bed and wondered what he meant.

_Connection? How would I make a connection from that name? That's the point, there is a connection I just can't figure it out…_

Xavier lifted is hands up on either side so that his hands were framing her skull, "Just try to relax…"

Lily felt her eyes grow heavy and she struggled to keep them open after a few seconds she fell asleep.


	9. Waking Up

**Chapter Nine- Waking Up**

_**Author's Note-**_ _**Thankyou to HighQueenReicheru who helped me decide where Lily should wake up! And also thankyou to everyone who replied to my email! You all helped me decide what colour her hair should be! And gave me a hell of a lot more ideas ;)**_

Lily's eyes flickered open and she instinctively closed them when the light hit her eyes burning them, the light could reach through her lids but the intensity of the light bulb in a red and black shade that hung above the middle of her body was taken away.

_Owe…that stings…_

She opened them again and she adjusted quickly to the now soft artificial lighting. She felt a soft pillow under her head, she then realised there was a cool quilt on top of her. She sat up in the bed slowly with her hand pressed to her forehead. She felt like she'd been drinking all night just like that time when she went camping with Keira and Jenny. They'd spent all night getting pissed on WKD blue vodka and cheap rosé wine, and then they'd spent all the day with a banging headache and a dry throat. Not one on the site even realised. They hadn't been allowed to drink it of course…they just stole it from their parents the night before they got on the train to the campsite. Luckily she only had a headache; it wasn't like the others though this was a dull ache that hung about her brain like an unwanted relative.

_Ugh…I need a glass of water…_

She groaned and looked around the room. She saw was no longer in the lab/hospital bed, she must have been carried here by someone.

_And it cant have been Charles…I'm sure his hyped up wheel chair cant do that!_

Lily let her eyes take in the details of the room. She was sat in a plush double bed with red and white covers, the walls were painted warm, welcoming colours like woody brown and hearty reds. The floor was carpeted a burgundy colour and shelves covered one wall as if waiting to be filled with books and other things and the wardrobe and chest of draws were empty. Lily's eyes searched for her duffle bag and she found it, it was right next to a chair that was close to the door.

_Ah! I might unpack later…_

Then she noticed a figure was sat in the chair, a figure with muscles and facial hair. Lily rolled her eyes and felt very exposed…he had been watching her in her sleep!

_CREEP!_

She stared at Logan for a long while and he stared back. Finally after it was clear that no one was winning the stare out Lily asked, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He looked at little taken back at her tone but answered her none the less, "I brought you up here…"

"Don't you think you should have left like when you put me on the bed?" she asked him coldly. She looked him up and down, he was still in the same clothes but there was something she hadn't noticed before. A small, silver army tag that hung on a chain around his neck.

_This guy was in the army?_

Her eyes zoomed in on the tag or she just knew what it said some other way. She just basically ended up knowing it with out knowing it and Lily didn't know how but she heard one word, 'wolverine'.

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure that Xavier hadn't done anything dangerous to you…" he didn't look at her when he said it, instead he stared intently out the window and the curtains weren't drawn so he was looking out in to the night sky.

"What's it to you? Don't you think you should leave now? Wolfy?" Lily continued to look at him when she spoke to him.

Logan got up from the chair slowly. He walked to the door, opened it and just before he was about to close it he said with a grin on his face and over his shoulder, "you're a very quite sleeper by the way, you hardly moved…and it's Wolverine…not wolfy."

Lily reached behind her and threw a pillow at him just as he closed the door. The pillow hit the wood with a deep thud and fell to the floor pathetically.

_What is it to him if he did something dangerous to me? _

She sighed and fell back on the one remaining pillow and ran her hands through her hair, a few minutes later she managed pulled herself out of the bed. She was still wearing her clothes and trainers from earlier and she made her way to the on suite bathroom. It was to the left of her bed and the dark wooden door was closed. She opened it and left it open as she walked in to the bathroom. The suite was white and there was a shower instead of a bath, the toilet was exactly opposite the door next to the sink and the shower was on the same wall as the door. The floor was tiled in an almond colour, the same colour as the walls were painted. She turned the gold tap on and looked at the reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall above the sink. Sharp and intelligent blue eyes that were framed in long, dark lashes gazed back, they looked at dyed black hair that was streaked with purple at the front, red was just showing at the roots and the eyes followed its length to just above her shoulder where it was styled to flick out. The girl's skin was a warm peach colour that came from hanging around outside at the park nearly everyday and it was spookily free of spots. Even though Lily knew it was herself she was staring at, the reflection seemed to be nothing like her. The girl in front of her seemed to have had to much happen to her that reflected in her eyes and when Lily would normally have been tired and grumpy she felt vividly awake and powerful, as if she could do anything.

_Yeah…I kinda can do anything now…well anything under leaving your friends and family and hopping on a ship with two complete strangers…anything like that I can do…_

She tore her eyes away from the mirror and she washed her hands and rinsed her face with warm water. She turned the tap off and grabbed a towel. She dried herself and walked back in to her room. She bent down and looked through her duffle bag.

_MP3, CDs, clothes…_

She got bored and looked at the door. It was very tempting to go for a look around and see the rest of the place. She searched through her bag and found her mobile phone that had that had a clock that changed automatically depending what time difference you were in.

_01:37…hmm…well I can't do anything else apart from put all this lot in the wardrobe and draws and barely anyone will be around…I might as well…what's the worst that can happen?_

She put the small black Japanese made phone in the left pocket of her jeans and walked to the door. The pillow blocked her way so she kicked it and it landed exactly on top of the other pillow.

_Cool…why did I never do football? oh yeah David said I'd get hurt so I hurt him…hehe that was funny…shame no one would play with me after that though…_

She looked the door up and down wondering if there were any tricks on it but there wasn't anything on it apart from a gold hanger that the five foot six inch Lily could touch with ease, she opened the door and it closed with a soft click behind her.


	10. Rose

**Chapter Ten- Rose**

**_Author's Note- A wall of death is similar to a mosh pit, it's where people run at each other kicking and screaming. It causes alot of noise lol._**

Lily closed the door behind her and looked around the corridor that was panelled with wood and carpeted with another burgundy coloured material. Doors were spaced every five metres and she didn't hear a sound coming from behind any of them.

_Well what do you expect? A wall of death behind one of them? Get a grip…_

She looked left and right again and she didn't see anyone. She started to walk swiftly and quietly in one direction. She walked the entire length of the floor she was on looking for the stairs. She found them and realised that she was on the top floor of the building. She placed her hand on the cool oak banister and walked down the grand looking steps for a little while and she found another floor below hers, the stairs carried on. Lily was tempted to go searching on the other floor but held herself back, she carried on walking down the steps finding that there were another two floors of the same décor.

_I'm guessing there dormitories for the kids or something then…_

She passed the forth floor she saw and came to a large window at the bend in the stairs where they changed direction. She walked to it and leaned against the ledge for a little while. She heard a door close on the next floor down and proceeded silently down the stairs hiding behind a wide spindle, from her position she could see the lobby of the school. The floor was marble or at least very good imitation marble, the walls were still panelled in wood. She also saw Charles Xavier moving from behind a wooden pillar she couldn't see behind. Lily was about to get up and go speak to him when she heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" the voice growled and Logan stepped out from behind the same pillar.

"Yes I learnt what happened when the barriers were broken and the level five mutant couldn't control the power," Xavier's voice was cold but even.

_Level five?_

"Level five mutant? That's Jean you're talking about!" Logan's voice got fiercer.

_Jean?_

"I know, but Jean's power was in her sub-conscious…Rose's power is in her conscious and she isn't level five. She's level four at most but I can't be absolutely sure because the mental barriers have been in place since she was a few hours old…" the old mans voice grew tired as he remembered things Lily didn't know anything about, "so I am going to make the barriers weaker and remove them bit by bit and allow her to learn to control her power with my guidance"

_Rose?_

"If you make the same mistake with that kid I'm going to-" Logan clenched his fists and Lily watched them wondering when he would let his anger and his claws control him.

"That kid is none of your business!" the wheelchair bound man had a much more powerful voice than you would think.

_Hey!_

"Why isn't she?" Logan started to pace in a small area of the lobby.

_Yeah why aren't I?_

"Because she isn't and the only reason you are interested in her is because she reminds you of Jean" Xavier turned to face the much younger man.

Logan snorted, "Yeah and apart from being the kind Professor what interest have _you_ got in the kid?"

This was what Lily really wanted to hear. She was sat on the edge of the step in anticipation.

_Come on…_

"Because I am her-" Xavier's voice was cold and tense. He didn't finish his sentence but instead turned his wheelchair around so that he was facing the stairs. His gaze searched the stairs and rested on one spot, the spot where Lily was hiding behind a spindle.

_Crap…_

Logan followed his gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Come out Lily…we know you're there…" Xavier's voice was now kind and Lily poked her head around the spindle sheepishly.

_So much for what's the worst that could happen…_

Xavier's eyes were kind and welcoming when she met them, Logan on the other hand looked like he wanted to severely hurt the man next to him. He gave her a look that basically said, 'I should've known'. Lily walked slowly down the rest of the steps but stopped on the last one not letting her feet touch the floor of the lobby.

"Who's Rose?" she asked fiercely.

_You're not getting out of it this time…_

"All in good time" the man in the wheel chair tried to approach her so he could speak more quietly.

"No! Now! Tell me who Rose is!" Lily stepped back from his approach, retreating back up the steps.

Logan smirked and raised his eyebrows at the Professor, "She's got a point…who is Rose?"

"Logan stay out of this…" Xavier didn't take his eyes away from Lily when he was speaking.

"No" Logan said looking back and fourth between the girl and the other man.

"Who's Rose?" Lily shouted at the top of her voice.

_I'm not leaving or shutting up before I find out…_

Xavier knew there was no point in keeping that away from the sixteen year old and sighed deeply like he was preparing himself for something, "its you…you are Rose…or should I say Rosalina"

_What? No…no!_

Tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks and she shook her head vigorously, "No…no! I'm Lily! I'm Lily May Smith! I go to Hartland Tech College! I'm not one of you!" the last sentence was full of spite for both of the men and all the anger and confusion she had felt during the last fourteen hours burst from behind the damn she had built up against it.

"Yes you are…" Xavier looked at her intently refusing to let his gaze leave her.

Lily felt as if she was being held in place by his eyes alone and Logan could sense her fear, his fists tensed again.

_You are Rose and you are a mutant_, his voice sounded in her mind.

_Get out! Get out!_

_You need to accept it…_

"Get out of my mind! Get the fuck out of my brain!" Lily screamed at them and ran down the rest of the stairs and into the nearest room slamming the door shut behind her. She slid down the back of the door crying. After a while when the tears stopped she looked at the room she was in.

She was in a large kitchen. She got up slowly and walked over to the sink, she splashed water on her face to clean the tear trails that were prominent on her cheeks. She looked in the various cupboards eventually finding a glass that she filled with water and drank it in one gulp. She refilled the glass and sat down on a stool that was next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She stared in to space and a few moments later she heard a voice from behind the door.

_What now?_

"Hey…anyone in here?" a Miami accent asked and a short girl poked her head around the door.

Lily or Rose as she was now known didn't answer and the pale girl who was roughly about her own age entered the room. She went over to the fridge and got out a can of pop. She clicked it open with thin fingers, all of her movements were very fluid, Rose saw as she approached the island and leaned against it slipping from the can and looking at her occasionally. Rose started to stare at the worktop and tried to pick out patterns in the marble.

"You're okay right?" the stranger asked her giving her a quizzical look.

_Do I look alright?_

Rose looked at the person and gave her a death stare.

"Jeez I only asked…" she took another sip and looked around the room obviously wanting to start a conversation, "I'm Dew by the way"

Dew looked at Rose for a reply and after a while she sighed and gave up.

"Rose…my name's Rose" she answered, she had been wondering what name to use.

This made Dew smile and Rose saw that her kind watery grey eyes and flowing brown locks reminded her of someone.

_Keira?_

"When did you get here anyways?" Dew asked clearly wanting the budding conversation to continue.

"I dunno…about…an hour before sunset…" Rose found she couldn't really remember much about what happened after her eyes closed down stairs.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Everyone was talking about you when Logan carried you upstairs…some of the guys had bets about you" Dew got excited at the thought of a new student joining.

…_I guess nothing happens around here…_

"About me?" she asked surprised that people would actually bother.

"Yeah…ya know, what you can do" she said it as if it was completely obvious.

Rose raised her eyebrows inviting Dew for an explanation.

"Like Bobby can make ice, Kitty can walk through walls, Rogue…well she wasn't able to touch anyone until she took the cure and now the cure is wearing off with everyone else so she's a little worried, and Peter, he can turn into tin." She gave her a walk through of her friends' powers.

"So what's yours?" Rose asked the girl was no taller than five foot two at the most.

"Hmm…well it's hard to explain but I become water…wait throw this can at me" Dew stood up and handed Rose the now empty can.

_What?_

"Okay" she accepted the can and looked at her strangely but threw it at the girl anyway.

It passed straight through her with a soft ripple and hit the wall behind her, Dew took on a see through tinge and then appeared solid again, "whoa...I'm still not used to controlling when I do it, it just used to happen when a ball was getting thrown at me and it should have hit me"

"Cool…" was all that Rose could say because it was…genuinely cool, if a little weird.

"So…what's yours?" Dew asked Rose as she walked back towards the island and leaned on the worktop.

"I…don't know…all I know is I'm level four at most and that I'm similar to Jean, whoever that is…" Rose realised how little she really did know about herself.

Dew was silenced by this. Rose didn't know if this was because she didn't know her own power or because of the name she had given her.

_What did I say?_

It took a while for Dew to get her mouth around the words, "you do know who she was right?"

"Not really…the only thing I know about this place is from my dreams…" she looked at her a little perplexed worried what she would say in her reply.

"Jean was…did you see what happened to Alcatraz last year?" Dew looked as though she was struggling with the best way to tell her.

Rose nodded getting a little more worried.

_Why? What has she got to do with that?_

"That was her…the only level five mutant I've ever known…and I've been here for the past three years…" Dew looked at her accusingly as if she was about to do the same thing.

Rose's eyes widened in horror and the scenes from her dreams flashed in her mind. She decided it would be better to keep her mind off those things, "Dew's a weird name, no offence"

"None taken…it's not my real name…I ran away from home in South Beach, Miami and I just didn't want to be called Annie anymore…is Rose your real name?" Her heart shaped face returned to normal when she heard Rose talk. It seemed to banish all of her fears that she was anything like Jean.

Rose paused before she answered, "s'pose so…"

"Hmmm well…I better go before Kitty realises I'm gone…she hates it when I leave the room in the middle of the night" Dew gave her an evil smile and rushed out of the room back up the stairs.

Rose rubbed her eyes and tried to take in all of the new information.

_So Jean's the mad woman from my dreams, my name is actually Rose, I'm level four whatever that means, the kids here are having bets on my powers…okay I think that's everything…ugh!_

She let her head fall on to the worktop and just closed her eyes thinking everything over and over in her mind.


	11. Hot Oil

**Chapter Eleven- Hot Oil**

**_Author's note- Sorry about the longness of this chapter...I guess I got a little carried away lol._**

Five hours had passed and Rose was still sat there, in the exact same position with her head resting on the marble worktop. Her hair was covering her face from view so she couldn't see anything around her. She hadn't fallen asleep, she hadn't stopped thinking. Sunlight started to creep through the window behind her and she felt it hit her back, gently warming it. But she didn't move. She just didn't feel like it. She sighed just as someone entered the room.

"Piss off Wolfy…" she mumbled tiredly knowing he could hear her.

_I'm not in the mood…_

"Nice to see you've cheered up" he said sarcastically as he looked around for anything to eat, "how did you know it was me?"

"I'm psyc-" she stopped herself from saying something she had always said when she had just known something, "I'm not even gonna say it…"

_What's he doing?_

She heard cupboards opening and closing and the sound of pans and other things. She raised her head in curiosity and saw him pouring oil into a frying pan and breaking a couple of eggs in a bowl and he tried to make an omelette. She watched him with a bemused smile on her face, the first attempt he had to throw away because shell ended up in the mixture, the second attempt ended up burning in the pan. He put the black omelette on to a plate and looked at it. He got a fork and was about to eat it when Rose spoke.

_You are kidding me right?_

"Your not seriously going to eat _that,_ are you?" she asked not even trying to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"Why not? You want one?" he gave her a sideways look.

"Erm no…I'm not hungry and…have you seen the colour of it?" she stared to the coal black mixture of egg, cheese and ham that made her feel sick.

"What? Can you do any better?" he teased her as he started to cut it up with a knife and fork.

_Yes…a hell of a lot better…_

"I can't do any worse" she said with a smirk appearing on her face.

He laughed, "Go on then" he handed her the pan and she accepted it walking around to the gas cooker.

_We'll see who wins the cook off then…_

She emptied the old oil out of the pan and put some new oil in as she placed the pan over a low heat. She then got two eggs from the fridge and broke them into a bowl throwing away the shells. Rose then added some grated cheese and chopped up ham to the mixture and stirred it. She poured it into the pan turning up the heat. After a few moments she turned it allowing both sides to be cooked evenly and she placed it on a plate after she checked the middle with a fork to make sure it was done.

She looked incredibly proud with herself as she let Logan inspect her yellow omelette, "well?"

He looked at her, "thanks"

He tried to pick up the plate but her hands were quicker and she retreated to the other side of the kitchen with the plate in her hands, "err…nah I'm kinda hungry after all".

_Like I'd let you have it anyway…_

Logan shook his head and ate his burnt omelette as Rose ate her perfectly done one. He finished before her and left with out saying another word to her. Once she had finished eating Rose started to clean up just as some kids entered the kitchen. Two guys and two girls.

_What now?_

She was just about to clean the pan when a blond guy walked up to her and looked at her questioningly, "Kitty? Are you sure Dew got it right?"

_Do you mind?_

A small girl with short brown hair tied back into a pong tail stepped forward from behind a big guy with huge muscles and a girl with black hair and a white stripe that covered the front part of her hair and was pushed behind her ears.

"Yeah, she said level four and psychic" the girl said and she was another American. She looked at the guy with narrow eyes and smiled at Rose in apology.

The guy looked at Rose again and said, "Well…I'm not paying until I see her move something or read my mind…"

_You'll have to wait a long time then…_

"Bobby, leave her alone and just pay Peter, he got it right" the girl with the black and white hair said.

"Yeah, just pay me the twenty bucks…" the big guy said as he leaned against the worktop of the island.

_I can't stand this anymore…_

"But…" he was about to say something more when Rose spoke startling him.

"Hi…" she said still holding the pan with one hand.

"Hey" the two girls said in unison looking kindly at her.

The big guy said, "Hi", looking her up and down.

Bobby looked at her again and apologised, "hey, I'm sorry…Bobby" he held his hand out to her and she accepted it, shaking hands with him.

_Ice man I'm guessing…_

"Rose" she replied and noticed that the girl with the weird hair was looking away with sadness in her eyes and rubbing her hands together.

_What's up with her?_

"I'm Kitty" the small girl said.

_Dew's roommate…_

The big guy looked at the others and said, "Peter"

_Tin guy…_

The other girl looked back at her and smiled, "I'm Rogue"

_Oh…well I…that explains it…she must be scared of the cure wearing off…_

"So where do you come from?" Bobby asked her as she turned around and put the pan down on the side freeing both of her hands.

_Why do you wanna know?_

"Erm…England" she said sheepishly as she turned back round and leaned against the worktop.

"Told you" Kitty said as she folded her arms and looked at the others with a proud smirk on her face.

"Kitty…the bet was on her power not where she was from" Peter said as he play punched her in the arm and she pulled a face back at him.

"Still got it right though" she persisted and this made Rose smile.

_I like her…_

Bobby turned his attention back to Rose, "so…how did they get you?"

_What?_

"Get me?" she asked looking quizzically at him then at the others and finally back to him.

"Yeah you know…how did they find you?" he explained for her.

"No idea…I was in a French lesson and…" she looked away remembering her previous life.

"Well Xavier came to get Kitty. Me and Peter got a letter and Rogue was brought here with Logan" he explained how each of them had found their way to the school and Rose nodded.

_Got it…_

Bobby walked a little closer to her and reached behind her for a glass. Rose moved out of the way accidentally moving the pan and it fell to the floor full of hot oil. Most of the oil had it Rose on her right arm; she held it close to her as she screamed in pain. Bobby moved her out of the way as quickly as he could and held his arm out to the rest of the falling oil. To her astonishment ice came from his hand and hit the remaining oil mid air. It froze instantly and smashed on the floor.

_Whoa…damn it! Stupid frigging oil!_

"Are you okay?" he asked her still holding her in his arms and when she didn't answer he told her, "let me see"

He was talking about her arm and she showed him, everyone gasped in horror as they saw the burns that covered her forearm.

"Kitty, go get Xavier" he ordered her and the girl did as she was told running through walls so she could get there quicker.

_Eh? They can't run through walls!_

Rose's face portrayed how much pain she was in but she refused to cry or scream out more than she already had done, she didn't look at her arm and after a few moments Kitty came running back through the door with Xavier, Ororo and Logan trailing in behind her, they all had the same shocked look the others had had when they first seen it.

_Yeah… don't just stand there! Do something!!!_

But then Rose felt something weird happening to her arm, it felt like someone was covering it in fine silk and taking the pain away. She looked down at her arm and was amazed to see the flesh rebuilding itself over the wounds, with in a few moments there was no sign of the oil burns at all.

She looked at Bobby who was still holding her, his right arm over her shoulder and his other arm holding on to her left arm in an effort to keep her upright, and then she looked at everyone else in the room. Rogue, Kitty and Peter were all confused and looking at each other, Peter's face then fell as the others smiled. Ororo and Logan were equally confused but then relieved once they realised she was no longer hurt and Xavier's face was one of worry but his eyes were calculating something Rose didn't want to know about.

_Don't know that then do you?!_

Rose stood up slowly and felt her arm, "how the…"

Bobby finally let go of her when he realised there was no more danger around and he looked at Rogue who simply ignored him and looked away refusing to meet his eyes.

Kitty smiled at Peter who said, "Damn it…Bobby why did you have to be right?"

Bobby smiled at his friend and rubbed his fingers together indicating he owed him money.

"Wow…I guess the kid's full of talents you didn't know about Professor" Logan said as he smiled and left the room.

Ororo smiled at her, relieved that she was okay and then left the room as well. Xavier looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it and left as a large group of students gathered outside the door and Rose heard them talking about what could be happening.

"Is it that new girl?"

"Has someone got hurt?"

"Who do you think she is anyway?"

_I think I'm going to be very popular for some reason…_

Peter spoke as the silence got stranger and he looked at the clock, it was eight thirty, "well we better get to class…"

He, Kitty and Rogue left at once and it was just Rose and Bobby left in the room.

He spoke as she started to pick up the frozen oil and frying pan, he bent down to help her, asking her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…thanks for pulling me out the way…of the rest of it I mean…" she smiled at him as she said it and they put the shards of ice and pan in the bin.

"It was no problem…look do you want to meet up after class? You can't know many people here" he asked her, looking at the floor.

_Meet up? Should I? I don't know anyone here my own age really…_

"Well that's true," she thought about his offer carefully, "okay…"

"Cool, we meet out of the basketball court after lessons" he told her as he walked out of the room. He smiled at her just before he disappeared behind the door and she smiled back.

Rose sighed and rubbed her arm again. After a few moments she made her way out of the kitchen, up the stairs in the lobby and up to her room for a shower and some sleep.


	12. Basket Ball

**Chapter Twelve- Basket Ball**

It was one o'clock when Rose had had a catnap, a shower and then placed all of her belongings she had brought with her on the shelves. She put her last item of clothing on a coat hanger and placed it in the large wooden wardrobe. Once she was happy with the state of her new room she opened the door to the corridor and decided she could go explore the other floors for a few hours until the lessons finished.

* * *

Two hours later when she was absolutely sure she had the entire mansion mapped out in her mind she went down stairs and went for a walk around the grounds. She made her way to the paved area around the back and stood there sunning herself as she looked at the area around her. To her left there were the basketball courts and sports area, to her right there was a large water fountain and straight in front of her there was the hedge maze that seemed a little empty and boring. Rose ran her eyes over the scene again and noticed something in front of the maze, an area where the grass was mown close to the ground and there were two small memorial stones there. Her forehead crumpled as she wondered about who it could be and walked down the steps.

_Who's that? Why would they want memorial stones in school grounds?_

It only took her two minutes to walk over to the two small stones and she knelt down next to them so she could see the names.

She read the first headstone in her mind, _Scott Summers…_

Her attention moved to the headstone next to it and the name caused her to say it out loud, "Jean Grey."

Rose stood up quickly and felt eyes watching her, she looked up and saw Xavier sat there in his wheel chair, he was on the platform above the steps where she had been a few moments ago. She stared at him until her concentration was broken by a curtain flickering on the first floor.

_Curtain twitchers…_

_You need to start your lessons…_Xavier said to her and Rose had nearly forgotten he could do that.

_You know it's rude to listen to other peoples thoughts_

_My point still stands, you need to start your lessons…_he refused to let the point go.

_What lessons? You mean you want me to integrate into the school? Or is this the other type of lessons…_

She felt him smile in her mind and he told her, _meet me in my office at seven and we will arrange everything…_

Rose was about to say something back when she heard someone shouting.

"Rose!" she turned her head and saw Bobby waving his arms in the air trying to get her attention, "Hey Rose! We're over here!"

She waved back, "I'm coming!" she looked back at Xavier and asked him where his office is.

_In the lobby, don't worry you'll find it easily… _

"Who said I was worried…" she said quietly to herself as she walked briskly over to the basket ball courts.

When Rose got to the basket ball court she saw Kitty and Dew betting each other about who would get the best mark out of ten. She realised they were on about the ball and guessed they each had ten goes each and the person who got the ball in the hoop the most times won. She saw them shake on it and promise not to use any powers.

_How would their powers help them in a game of basket ball anyway?_

Bobby and Peter ran over to her and she saw Rogue sat down by the edge of the court wearing some elbow length gloves.

"Good for you to finally show up," Peter said to her as he bounced the ball, "We thought Bobby had been lying when he said you'd agreed to meet us"

Rose watched Bobby look at Peter and he shook his head, "don't worry about him…you wanna shoot some hoops?"

_Hoops….erm…_

"Err…" she looked at the two guys and realised she was never going to win against them, "I'm not that good at shooting hoops…"

"Oh come on…we wont be that harsh on you if you miss" Peter tried to convince her to play and it worked to a certain degree.

_Yeah right…_

"Okay…as long as you agree not to laugh and if you do…you have to…" she thought about it for a moment, "eat a black omelette"

"A black omelette?" they said in unison and looked at each other.

Peter said, "Okay then…if we laugh we have to eat a burnt omelette"

He walked off to the two girls who were waiting for the ball and Rogue watched them with a far away look on her face.

_What is the matter with her?_

"Don't worry…I wont laugh" Bobby smiled at her earning him a glance from the woman sat by the side.

_Really…do those two go out or something?_

Rose gave him a look that said, "Oh yeah?"

"What? I'm not going to!" he seemed a taken back by her look and they walked to the rest of the people who were going to start shooting hoops.

* * *

Kitty went first and missed, she cursed as she walked back to the rest of them. Dew went second and got the ball in, she passed the ball to Peter and stuck her tongue out at Kitty. Peter took a step forward and he threw the ball, it got in and bounced back to him. He threw it at Bobby who showed off and faced the opposite way of the net and threw the ball over his head. To Rose's surprise it got in.

_Oh crap…I just remembered I failed basket ball…_

She gulped as she realised it was her go.

Bobby handed the ball to her and saw the look on her face. He walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, "It's not that scary you know, and just remember the black omelette…"

_That's meant to make me feel better?_

He stepped back and Rose eyed him suspiciously. She took a step forward and threw the ball. It bounced on the ring and rolled around for a little while until it fell on the floor, by not going through the net.

To her surprise no one laughed but Bobby walked up to her smiling, "Told you no one would laugh…and it's your technique," he walked over to where the ball was lying on the floor and picked it up.

_Oh god I sense a line coming up…_

"My Technique?" she questioned.

"Yeah…you haven't got the right posture when you throw it…" he told her with a quick look to Rogue who had gotten up and was talking with the others. They had abandoned their game and were just chatting about school and other mundane things.

_Yeah a cheap line too…_

"My posture?" she asked him as he stood next to her and looked deep in to her eyes.

"Yes, your posture…look throw the ball and try to get it in the net…" he told her handing her the ball.

Rose obliged and threw the ball at the net and this time it hit the piece of metal above the net.

"See?" he retrieved the ball and showed her how she was meant to do it.

"That looks exactly the same as the way I throw!" she argued but he disagreed.

"No it's not! Wait…" he stood behind her, he pressed his body to hers so she could get the position right and put the ball in her hands that were cradled by his.

_This is a cheap line…_

"Right now" he moved her body and her arms so that she could throw the ball perfectly.

Rose's mouth opened in confusion, it got in, "how did you do that?"

"It's the posture…" he told her with a smirk as the ball rolled back to his foot and he picked it up handing it to her, "Now try on your own…"

Rose did as she was told using the new way and the ball landed in the net. Bobby smiled at her triumphantly at her as he got the ball and passed it back to her.

Peter shouted at them jokingly, "Hey, look Rosy got it in!"

_Rosy!_

Rose turned around and threw the ball at his head, it hit him but just before it did he turned silver. There was a sharp clang as the ball hit him.

He gave her a stern look as he turned back to normal, "What was that for?"

_What do you think!?_

"Call me Rosy again and it won't be a basket ball being thrown at you…" Rose told him coldly and this earned her applause from Dew.

"Haha! And you used your powers! You owe me a dollar!" she proclaimed as she tied her long hair back.

"Oh shut up Dew…" he said as he reached in his back pocket and produced a dollar and handed it over to the girl.

_What is it with bets and these guys?_

Bobby was still stood with Rose and he looked around and saw that Rogue had gone, "Hey guys where's Rogue?"

Kitty, Dew and Peter looked at each other and shrugged. Rose sensed they knew why and when she had gone but just weren't telling.

"What time is it?" Kitty asked them changing the topic.

_Yeah that's a subtle topic change…_

Peter looked at his watch, "seven p.m. exactly…"

_You are kidding me!_

"Oh crap I'm late!" Rose started running over to the mansion and shouted over her shoulder, "See you guys soon!"

Bobby watched her go and was firmly hit on the shoulder by Peter, "What was that for?"

"Look at yourself…like a love sick puppy," he didn't say it as a joke or even with a smile on his face, he was deadly serious.

Bobby looked at the others and they both nodded gravely.

He shook his head and tried to make excuses, "I go out with Rogue! Rose is just new and doesn't know anyone…I was just being friendly…"

"Keep telling yourself that…" Kitty said as they went back over to the hoop and got back to their game.

With one last look towards Rose who was just opening the door so she could get in to the mansion he went with his friends but she waved to him and he waved back unable to stop himself.


	13. Time Table

**Chapter Thirteen- Time Table**

Rose closed the door in to the mansion behind her and looked around the lobby, it was empty from what she could see but she sensed that people were in the rooms branching off of the lobby. She could hear people talking, playing games and watching television in what she assumed was the recreational room. She walked into the centre of the room slowly.

"You'll find it easily…yeah right…" she said to herself.

She looked around the room wondering where Xavier's office would be. The only doors she could see through were to the recreational room, the kitchen and a classroom.

"Well I don't see an office…" she said a little louder.

She turned to face the stairs and thought about walking up them when something clicked softly behind her. She turned to face the source of the noise and found a door shaped opening within the panelled wood. The door itself was resting up against the solid wall.

_Sneaky…_she thought sarcastically as she walked closer to the opening in the wall.

When she was close enough she poked her head around the door frame and saw a rather large office with a desk, filling cabinet and other things you'd expect to find. Xavier was sat behind the desk looking at her with a smooth and calm expression gracing his features.

He smiled at her, "You found it then?"

_Yeah…the door hidden in the wall panelling didn't fool me at all…Christ!_

Rose smiled back at him but it didn't sound in her voice, "Yeah…it was really lucky this door just happened to open just before I was about to go to my room…"

Xavier's smiled faded from his eyes, "I didn't want to read your mind…you were late, I wanted to make sure you were actually coming to see me or if you were still playing basket ball…"

_Well read it with out my permission again and I won't be held responsible for my wrong and overly perverted possible thoughts…_

"You still read it though" She told him as she sat down on the other side of the desk looking at him critically.

He chose to let her win the minor argument and got on to more pressing matters, "Now, about your education I though that-"

_Not so fast…_

Rose cut him off, "Before we get into that" she fiddled with black bracelet she was wearing, it was something she had had since birth, "Who are you in relation to me?"

"I should have known you would have asked that…but why don't we work out a deal?" he offered her.

_A deal?_

Her eyebrows raised at the thought and he carried on, "I was thinking that if you let me teach you how to control your powers and you could read my mind to get the information…then I would know you wouldn't be in any danger…"

Rose thought carefully about it.

_It sounds like a fair offer but…how long will it take? What's he hiding?_

She nodded but asked something else, "What did you do to me when I first got here?"

The man opposite her sighed, "it's complicated…but I suppose you will understand later if not now…you see when you were born I realised that you had so much power and it was too dangerous for you to come and live at the school then where I could teach you to use them responsibly. I had already done the procedure with another child…"

"Jean" Rose said with conviction.

Xavier nodded and continued to explain what he had done to the girl, "and it had worked well so I did it with you…the only problem was they were due to run out….about twelve hours ago so I had Logan and Ororo go and get you."

_I remember that part…_

Xavier carried on oblivious to her thoughts "I had planned to remove them but after I found out what had happened to you on the plane…I knew removing them would be too dangerous so I replaced them and I will remove them when I know you can control your powers with no risk of harm to you or anyone else."

_I'm dangerous?_

"What did you replace?" Rose asked.

"If I told you what I replaced they would no longer work and you would scream in agony…also I would never be able to repair them…" he told her solemnly.

"Hmm…so I have to pick your brain for that too?" she supposed to herself.

_That will be an interesting experience…I wonder how many other secrets he has in that big shiny head of his…_

Xavier smiled at her attitude to the situation, maybe she was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for, "anyway your education, I was thinking that maybe you should be integrated into the lessons as soon as tomorrow, have catch up lessons so you are not behind and then at this time each evening we work on control…"

Rose nodded but said, "What about if I need to fight or something? Like what if what happened with Mystique and Magneto happened again? I need to be able to defend myself."

He considered for a moment and reached a decision, "Logan will teach you that"

_Logan? Oh great…_

Rose stared out of the window and saw that Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Dew were still playing basket ball. She saw Dew pass to Kitty who tried to pass it back after Dew had run for a little while but Peter intercepted and he passed it to Bobby. He took up the position to shoot.

_Boys Vs Girls I'm guessing…oh Bobby scored…_

A blank look crossed Rose's face and she then rolled her eyes.

_I mean he scored a goal…not a girl…jeez I hate my own mind half the time…_

She looked back a Xavier and saw him going through a nearby filing cabinet obviously looking for timetables. The metal draw was full of student records, miscellaneous pieces of paper and letters from various parents. After a while he came back to the desk with a sheet of paper. There was no name across the top and Rose saw the lessons were set out like her old timetable, the days set across the top and lessons going down…apart Wednesday afternoon which she had free. The old man grabbed a pen off the desk and scribbled in 'Rose'. She waited for him to write Smith on the end but he didn't. Instead he went to the gap below the lessons and wrote in '7 p.m. control/defence'. He wrote it under every single day even the weekend.

_Every night?! I guess I'm just not meant to have a social life anymore…_

He handed the slightly shocked and miffed teenager the slip, "Lessons start at half past eight…please don't be late."

Rose accepted the slip and got up. She turned around and walked out of the room. Once she was outside she closed the door and looked at her phone.

_No messages…great…I don't even know what I'd do if I did get any…probably say piss off I'm revising or something along those lines…and it's eight o'clock…hmm…what is there to do?_

She was startled when she heard loud laughing coming from the recreational room making her drop her phone. It skidded across the smooth floor and came to a rest near the stairs. She looked across at the room trying to see who had laughed and she found them, a young boy about thirteen-ish with short light blonde hair. He was in hysterics laughing at one of the other boys who had fallen off of the sofa. Once he calmed down a little he realised she was looking at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled; Rose smiled back and shook her head.

_At least someone's having fun…_

Rose sighed and walked over the marble floor, she bent down to pick up the phone. Just as she did she heard sniffling, she arched her head around the base of the stairs and looked further up, she saw Rogue sat down on a step about halfway up the flight. She had a tissue and was busily wiping her nose and eyes. When she saw Rose she got up and rushed further up the stairs.

_What's up with her now?_

"Rogue!" Rose shouted as she picked up her phone and shoved it in her pocket, "Rogue wait!" she rushed up the stairs after her and she stopped just as Rose grabbed her gloved arm, "Wait…"

Rogue stared at her hand in pure fear; the skin of Rose's hand was only a few millimetres from her own bare skin.


	14. Conversations

**Chapter Fourteen- Conversations**

**_Author's Note- Sorry about the longness of this chapter and the amount of times of wrote Rogue/Rose. i just wanted people to make sure that people where clear it was the right person! Thank you for all of the reviews!!!_**

"Rogue…" Rose said trying to catch her breath while she was still holding on to Rogue's arm. Her other arm was holding on to the wooden banister.

The other girl didn't say anything; she just stared at where Rose's hand was. After a while Rose shook her arm to try and bring her back to reality and Rogue looked at her with fear filled eyes.

She whispered, "Let go…please let go…"

_What? Oh my god! I totally forgot!_

Rose let go slowly making sure that her skin didn't touch Rogue's. Once they were clear of each other they stared at each other for a long moment, there was a clear distance between them.

_This is awkward…_

Finally Rose broke the silence, "so…we haven't really talked…but…why were you crying?"

Rogue looked away and answered quietly, "Bobby…"

"Bobby?" Rose looked at her confused and then it clicked. She closed her eyes for a long moment and looked back at the upset person in front of her.

_So they __**do**__ go out!_

"He's your boyfriend…" Rose felt ashamed with herself.

_Why didn't I notice it? Why didn't I tell him to back off?_

Rogue nodded and met her eyes, tears filled them.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea…I would have slapped him so hard if I'd have known…" she told the other teenager.

_Oh why am I kidding myself? I knew! I knew I knew yet I didn't stop it…I'm a bitch…_

This made Rogue smile, "Thanks but…I'm just a little touchy about it…I can't touch him so…when I see him shaking hands or even giving someone a high five…"

Rose nodded as if she understood and deep down she thought she did, "Well…I would be too…"

"Thanks…" Rogue seemed to struggle with something for a minute, "my name's Marie…"

_What?_

"I thought you were Rogue…" Rose asked her.

"I am but…my real names Marie…" she told her the name her parents had given her when she was born.

"I was called Lily until…a few days ago…" Rose told her as they both sat down on the steps side by side.

"So can are you really psychic?" Rogue asked her making sure she couldn't touch her accidentally.

"According to the bald guy but…all I know is that I have weird dreams and I had headaches quite a lot" Rose mused.

"When did you realise?" Rogue seemed quite eager but she tried to hide it with her tone.

"To be honest I didn't until Logan and Mystique came crashing through the door…but I suppose I knew I was different just after the Alcatraz incident…" Rose looked at Rogue when she said it, "What about you?"

"I…I had no idea until I kissed a guy for the first time…he went cold and his skin was so…so strange…that guy was in a coma for two weeks…" Rogue looked at the floor for s second then she looked back at Rose, "I ran away…didn't care where I was going…then I met Logan…then Storm and Cyclops found us"

_Who?_

"Storm? Cyclops?" she asked Rogue as she adjusted her gloves.

"Oh…Erm, Ororo Monroe and Scott Summers…" Rogue told her.

"Scott's dead… I saw his memorial stone…" Rose said more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah…him and Jean were engaged…then she just, she went away…everyone thought she was dead…Scott went to find her…she killed him…" She told Rose what the version of the story that the kids at the school had been told, it was vague.

_That's not all of it…I saw everything…she was under a lake and she called to him…_

Rose knew there was more to that story that Rogue didn't know but she nodded anyway and tried to change the topic, "What are the lessons like here anyway?"

Rogue looked at her and she saw the blue slip of paper in her hand, "Oh…you've got your time table, well…they're like any other school with the lessons but its just…there's just something different…I think it's everyone's attitudes, they know what it would be like with out the school so they just get on with it."

Rose nodded and opened up her time table. She stared at the extra lessons marked elegantly in blue ink. Rogue leaned over her shoulder carefully making sure there was no risk in them touching.

She asked, "What's defence?"

Rose sighed and put the slip of paper into the back pocket of her jeans, "Logan is apparently going to teach me how to defend myself…"

Her new found friend laughed, "I don't think you need it, we all heard what you did to him"

"I bet he's not going to thank the person who told you…" Rose said looking out of a nearby window.

"We're not meant to say who told everyone…but I think you'll be able to guess" Rogue said as the pair moved to the side of the stairs so that some kids could go up.

Rose recognised one of them as the boy she had seen laughing earlier. He smiled at her and she smiled back, he then went on to a different floor. Rogue and Rose watched him go.

"What's up with him?" Rose asked mostly to herself.

Rogue answered anyway, "The origin of the cure…he's a bit of a joker"

Rose looked at the dark haired girl perplexed, "they got the cure from a…kid?"

Rogue nodded and started to play with the scarf that was tied around her neck, "Yeah…he naturally just stops people's powers and there are a few other things he can do…"

_Oh brilliant…_

"Like what?" Rose asked intrigued and she looked up the steps to where the child had gone.

Rogue shrugged, "just general stuff…anyway I better go to my room" she was staring at the bottom of the stairs and she got up, "thanks for the talk…your okay"

Rose smiled at her, "You're not so bad yourself," she watched Rogue walk up the stairs and called after her, "night!"

"See you in the morning!" she called back as she went up to her room.

Rose shook her head and looked at her phone.

_Half past eight…that's it? Why did Rogue go?_

She looked around as she put the phone back in her pocket and she could just see Bobby and Peter stood on the bottom of the stairs talking.

_Oh…she must have seen them…_

She knew she should do what she was going to do but she couldn't help it. They were talking in hushed voices and Rose moved closer to the banister and further down the stairs so she could hear them better. Once she was in position she could hear them perfectly.

"I don't like Rose," Bobby said quietly and with out conviction, "I mean… I don't like her like that…"

"Well I think you do…" Peter was saying, "And you know you do"

_Does he?_

Bobby looked around and Rose thought she might have been spotted until he looked at the floor, "What am I going to do then?"

_Err…keep out of my way might work…_

Peter snorted, "Jeez…I have no idea, how about you figure that part out for yourself"

She heard Bobby sigh, "I like Rogue but…I like Rose too…"

_Oh great…_

"Finally established it then?" Peter asked him obviously tried of the conversation.

Rose guessed it must have been going on for quite some time for him to get this bored of the topic.

"Yes…I've gotta sleep on it…I'll talk to Rogue tomorrow…I might go on a break…you know…try and get my mind clear," Bobby said to himself and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well good luck…" he told his friend, "I'm going to my room…"

_Shit!_

Rose looked around hurriedly and she started to peg it up the stairs and on to the first floor as quietly as possible. When she was on the first floor she pressed her back up against a wall in an attempt to hide. Luckily it worked when Peter walked right past her unaware of her presence. She let out a sigh and hadn't realised she had been holding her breath for so long. She gasped for air and felt herself relax against the wood.

"Are you okay?" a small voice startled her, she turned around and stared at the source. It had been the boy from earlier. He wasn't that tall so he only came up to just above her elbow.

"Yeah…just fine…" Rose answered him looking around to make sure neither Peter or Bobby we're close enough to have seen her reaction and put their conversation and her state together.

"You don't look fine" he told her assessing her appearance.

_Really? You don't look that much of a joker…_

"Well when little kids sneak up on you when you hiding from someone…you tend not to be fine," she felt herself becoming snappy and told herself to stop it.

"I'm not little" he argued.

_Whatever you say…_

"Yeah you are…" Rose still couldn't stop herself being snappy, "who are you anyway?"

"Jimmy or the cure, which ever you prefer…" he adopted her tone, "what about you?"

"Rose…what do you mean cure?" she asked him.

"I stop people using their powers…I'm hoping to be able to control who it affects, I can nearly do it but it's difficult…" he told her and he looked quite proud of the fact.

"Well good luck" Rose started to walk back to the stairs but Jimmy followed her.

"Thanks but…I have other powers too" he pursued.

_Ugh…leave me alone!_

"Really?" she didn't look back instead she stepped straight on to the stairs and bumped into someone.

_Just my luck…_

She apologised and looked at the person she had accidentally walked into, it was Bobby.

"Oh…sorry…" she said again and looked into his sparkling eyes.

_Stop it! Taken! He's taken! I don't want a relationship especially with someone who can turn me into an icicle at any time…_

"It's okay…I…it was my fault…" he couldn't take his eyes away from her and Rose felt very exposed under his gaze, almost raw.

"I…better get going then…" Rose said looking away.

"Me too…" he told her and they both went opposite ways.

Rose went up the stairs where Bobby went on to the floor she had just been on. Jimmy was still following her; he even followed her right up to her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

The boy shrugged, "a reply…"

_Excuse me?_

"A reply to what?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"What I said earlier" he told her but Rose just lifted her eyebrows and he explained, "I have other powers…"

"Like what?" she asked him just wanting to get the conversation over with.

An almost devilish smile crossed Jimmy's lips and Rose realised this was what he had wanted all along.

_Oh crud…I'm not going to like this am I? _

Jimmy closed his eyes and Rose felt something happening to her, or more specifically her hair. It felt strange, after a while he opened his eyes and Rose knew he'd finished whatever he had done. He looked at her and smiled.

"Goodnight!" he said over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor and disappeared around a shoulder.

She braced herself for what he had done as she entered her room. She saw a flash of ruby red out of the corner of her eye and rushed to the mirror in the bathroom.

_Oh no he didn't, please tell me he didn't!_

She saw her reflection. Everything was the same, she had the same blue eyes, the same peachy and pale skin, and then there was the hair…

It was still shoulder length and it was still styled to flick out but the colour. Rose's black and purple hair had been replaced by her natural deep ruby red locks. She couldn't stop looking at it. Suddenly anger erupted from within her.

_How long had it taken me to persuade mum to let me have this done? Two freaking years! And then that freak goes and…and…he…he is dead!_


	15. Fight

**Chapter Fifteen- Fight**

**_Author's Note- Hey guys, sorry this took so long to write! My life's been a little...busy lol. And then there is revision of course so I apologise in advance for any more late chapters. By the way for some reason I found this chapter a little hard to write...dunno why lol. Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read/put this story on favourites or alert! Thank you!!!_**

**_P.S. I recommend reading 'Project XIII THE RAVEN' by The Silver Magpie and 'The Girl Who Few Know, But All Remember' By Leah-The-Writer. Sorry if i spelt anything wrong! Those stories are well worth a read!!! Trust me ;)_**

Rose tossed and turned all that night within her dreams. For once they weren't the dreams she had been used to, this time she saw people, students at the school, running through a city while people with guns chased after them. Some students tried to use their powers to stop the soldiers, she saw cars wrecked because people were hiding behind them or throwing them at the soldiers. She saw Peter throw a few people out of the way of a spray of bullets, it was like she was watching it from above and she realised she was above them. She descended until she was stood on the cracked pavement. The soldiers aimed their bullets at her but she dismissed them with a single wipe of her hand. She felt two beings appear next to her. One was Logan and the other was Ororo, she felt her head turn to face Logan and they smiled at each other. Rose somehow felt that the smile held more than a friendly good luck.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"I've always been ready…" Rose felt her lips move without any concious thought and she saw his claws extend, Rose clenched her own fists as he did and she felt something try to poke through her own skin, she felt the wind whip up and knew Ororo was doing her part.

She turned her head back around to the enemy and closed her eyes. She imagined a force field between them and the soldiers. More allies appeared for the fight of freedom. She felt Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Dew take up the line behind them along with a few other students at the school. A number of other mutants who she didn't know also stayed to fight. Magneto and Mystique appeared from an alley way and joined the left flank. Magneto inclined his head towards Rose like he did the first time she ever saw him.

_Someone's missing...not Xavier, he's not the fighting type...Rogue! Where's Rogue?!_

Then the fight started, the mutants fought for life and freedom and the soldiers fought because of hatred for them. At one point Rose was kicked to the floor and she found a gun pointing at her head. She tried to stop the bullet with her mind but she couldn't, her powers were gone, she felt tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let her killer have that satisfaction. Bobby finished the soldier he was fighting with and saw the situation, pure fear swept through him. Logan helped Dew up after she had been knocked down by something and he also saw the gun pointing at Rose's head. Bobby and Logan were equal distances away and they looked at each other. Their silence and the fear in their eyes said it all, 'lets put our differences aside and save her'.

Rose didn't know what any of it meant but she heard the course voice of the soldier, "Hehe, look at little old me…'bout to kill the leader of the resistance…see you in hell bitch".

The gun fired and the alarm clock went off, every muscle in her body contracted then released. Rose's eyes opened and she found herself laying on her front, the side of her face pressed against the soft pillow. She groaned and threw the alarm clock she had found in the chest of draws up against the wall. The annoying beep only stopped when it hit the floor.

_I prefer the other dream…_

Rose rolled over on to her back and wished she had looked at the time before she had thrown the god damn digital clock. She pulled herself out of the bed and got ready for her first day of school at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

Rose walked in to the kitchen at seven thirty singing, "I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone…"

It was one of her favourite My Chemical Romance songs, Famous Last Words. She had put that CD in her duffle bag without realising, Rose was glad she did.

Luckily no one else was in the room and she continued to sing not really caring if anyone did hear her. She went over to the fridge, got a glass of milk and some of those microwave-able pancakes. She put them in the microwave for 2 minutes and sipped at the milk.

_Can't two minutes go any faster? I'm starving!_

Her brand new hair had been tied up in a bobble so she wasn't constantly reminded of what that freak had done to her. She was wearing three quarter jeans and a strappy top along with trainers. She looked out of the window and saw that the summer weather of early June was well underway here. The microwave pinged and Rose got the pancakes out and put them on a plate. They were hot, even though she knew they wouldn't do any lasting damage to her they still hurt. It took her a moment for the burning sensation at leave her hands.

_Gonna take a while to get used to that…_

As she squeezed some treacle out of a bottle on to the pancakes that had been placed on the side from someone else, Logan walked in. His eyes widened at the ruby red hair. He couldn't see the persons face. He stood there for a moment perplexed.

"Jean?" he asked quietly wondering if he was going mad. He knew he wasn't so he pushed his claws through his skin silently and walked up behind the woman. He was stood right behind her, he could smell her green tea shampoo that she had used; it was the standard stuff placed in every room.

Rose turned around startled after feeling breathing on her neck, she found sharp claws digging in to her abdomen, they weren't breaking the skin and it didn't hurt but it wasn't a pleasant experience either, "Logan…" fear and shock pulsed through her.

He looked at her and retracted his claws, he relaxed instantly when he heard Rose's common midlands English accent, "sorry…what happened to your hair?"

Logan was still close to Rose, a little too close for her comfort and the look he gave her in her dream flashed at the front of her mind. At the same time Jimmy walked through the kitchen door and when he spotted Rose he looked like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"Oi!" she pushed Logan out of the way and ran for Jimmy, he started running too, as fast as he could away from her.

They were out in the lobby when she finally caught up with him and pushed him on to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bobby and Rogue talking near the entrance door to the mansion, he looked incredibly serious about what he was going to say next and she was confused and worried.

_I guess he's going on a break then…_

Rose's attention went back to the boy as he screamed at her, "it was only a joke!"

"A joke?! I'll give you a joke!" She felt uncontrollable anger seep through her.

"You haven't got any powers around me!" Jimmy shouted at her unaware of Rose's current situation regarding her powers.

_What has that got to do with anything?_

"I couldn't use them anyway!" She shouted back at him.

They fought on the floor, an angry girl/woman and then a frightened boy. A crowd started to form around them. Peter, Kitty and Dew had just come down from upstairs and stared at them and Rose's hair that was currently falling out of her bobble, they realised what happened. Bobby and Rogue also rushed over but as soon as Bobby realised that Rose wasn't going to give up the fight he rushed in to stop it. Logan rushed in to, it as a good thing they both went in because Rose was fighting viscously. She was unclear about why they stormed in so she kicked and struggled accidentally knocking Bobby backwards. He fell and took Rogue down with him. Rose finally calmed down and she relaxed so Logan knew he could let her go, he had been holding her arms back. He let her go and Jimmy ran faster than the wind to his class even though he was half an hour early. Rose looked around and saw Bobby lying on top of Rogue, she would have smiled but she felt something was wrong. He wasn't moving and she could hear Rogue's faint cries from underneath.

_Oh no…No!_

"Bobby!" she shouted as she ran over and started to roll the stiff figure of Bobby off of Rogue's distraught one.

She struggled but some other students ran over to help. Once Bobby was off of Rogue, Rose checked his breathing and pulse. He didn't have either. As Logan comforted Rogue, Rose did CPR on Bobby's currently lifeless form.

_Don't let him die…please…don't die!_

"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen" she said a number each time she pushed her hands down on his chest, after she had gotten to fifteen she then took at deep breath and made sure his airways were clear before breathing air into his body. She had to do this two times while people looked on in terror. They were all frozen to the spot. Xavier arrived in time for her to do it once more and for Bobby to take his first breath. Everyone released the air that they had all held in their own chests. Bobby looked around confused, he tried to sit up his eyes focused on Rose who was checking his pulse.

"What…what happened?" he asked.

"Don't speak" she ordered and gently supported him as he sat up, "I want you to follow my finger with your eyes, and don't move your head…"

Rose raised her finger in front of his eyes and she moved it to his far left and then to his far right. His eyes followed it perfectly.

"He should be fine but I want him to be watched carefully to see if there are any longer lasting effects...he has mild amnesia that should disappear with in…" Rose thought carefully in her mind, "about twenty minutes…"

_I wonder if he managed to tell her…_

The crowd slowly drifted off into the lessons they were meant to be in so there were only Rose, Bobby and Xavier. Logan had taken Rogue to her lesson because she was still shook up by what had happened. Rose helped Bobby to his feet slowly making sure that he was supported and wouldn't fall over. She helped him over to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and sipped at it slowly, Xavier had followed them in but Rose hadn't given him another thought until he spoke.

"I wasn't aware of what happened between you and Jimmy, trust me he will be severely punished-" Xavier started but Rose didn't give him a chance to finish.

"No" she told him as she checked Bobby's vitals again, "I can look after myself and I think he has learned that using your powers on unsuspecting people is never good…"

"I suppose but…" he let the point drop instinctively knowing her mind was set on it, "you are late for lessons"

"I know but I am sure they will forgive me…" she turned around to see the old man.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"…Nothing…" Xavier said after some thought and he left.

Rose was left perplexed by his sudden departure and turned her attention back to Bobby who didn't look dazed or confused anymore but instead he was looking in to space in deep thought.

"Bobby?" she asked a little worried and placed her hand on the bare skin of his forearm.

"Yeah?" he asked her back as he tore himself from his thoughts and looked deep into her eyes with strange longing obvious in his own eyes.

"You okay now?" she wondered trying to look away but she couldn't and she couldn't take her hand away as he put his own on top of it.

_Bobby…oh god…I hate myself sometimes…_

"I think so…do you know where Rogue is?" he asked her.

"In her class like everyone else…and where we should be" Rose told him finally looking away and pulling her hand to her side.

"Oh…" he said as he got up and walked to his class.

_Okay…I hope that isn't a side effect of Rogue's power…_

Rose got her time table out from her pocket and saw that she had Mathematics.

_First thing on a Friday too…brilliant…_

She walked out of the kitchen and looked for the room number it said on the time table. Rose sensed she would be wandering around the building for quite a while...


	16. Lessons

**Chapter Sixteen- Lessons**

**_Author's Note- Hey! Can I ask people to do the poll on my profile page? Please? It's about the future of this fic...kinda...I think anyway lol. Thank you if you do by the way!!! :D_**

**_Also thank you to HighQueenReicheru for helping me out on a certain point lol._**

Rose found the Mathematics room a hell of a lot easier than she wanted to. The area it was in was towards the back of the mansion, in a part she hadn't really taken notice of it when she walked through it the other day. She had learnt from Kitty, who she sat next to during that lesson, that the majority of the teachers were new and had only been there about seven months. Kitty had also told her that all of the teachers were also mutants of varying power and ability. Mr Green was the person who was teaching them, he had enhanced senses making it very hard for others to have conversations even when they whispered and passed notes or were telepathic. He was a small man with piercing green eyes and black hair. He was currently teaching the class trigonometry and picked on Rose for an answer when she had been mulling over Kitty's information. He had asked her what the general formula was.

_What? Me?!_

Rose panicked for a second and then remembered she had done this a few months ago and reeled off the little saying her teacher had taught her, "SOH-CAH-TOA"

Mr Green's face turned blank, "Excuse me?"

"SOH-CAH-TOA…its something I use to remember all of the formula and which part goes with which…or at least a certain part of the formula I found difficult…" Rose told him now very self conscious with the rest of the class staring at her.

"Which means?" he pressed her.

_Use your brain…you're the freaking maths teacher!_

"Erm…SOH is Sine equals Opposite over Hypotenuse, CAH is Cosine equals Adjacent over Hypotenuse and TOA is Tangent equals Opposite over Adjacent…" She told him as she scribbled the formula and a diagram in her book so she made sure she had it right.

"Correct, as you see Miss Rose has come up with a mnemonic which has in turn…" Mr Green went back to teaching the lesson and left Rose alone realising that she knew a lot more that he thought.

After a while the bell went and she trekked off to her next lesson, Drama…Rose had thought she'd seen the last of that in year nine…

* * *

Rose walked through the door and found the room carpeted blue and there were no tables or chairs in one of the largest rooms she had seen in this building. She clicked her tongue and she saw Peter talking to the teacher, a Miss Banes. She went over to join them. Miss Banes wasn't much older than her, she could only be twenty three at most. Her long golden blonde hair had been braided and it trailed down her back. Rose just somehow knew that the brown eyed woman had an amazing sense of agility.

_Maybe it's because she was just…stretching out…a minute ago…like when I walked in the room…ugh thank god she's straightened out now…_

"Peter I understand about you being late last week, its fine" Miss Banes was telling Peter who towered over her by at least a foot.

He nodded and Miss Banes slapped him on the arm affectionately like she did with all of the other students.

Rose took her chance, "Erm…Miss Banes…"

"Oh" she got her attention, "ah, you must be the new student, Rosalina?"

_Nope…_

"Rose" Rose corrected her.

"Sorry…we had a meeting with Xavier the other night and he told us he was expecting a new student to arrive" the woman told her kindly.

Rose smiled at her current teacher.

_So…how long has he been planning this? Hmm…_

"Anyway…" Miss Banes said as she saw another group of students enter the room, "we had better get on with the lesson…I suggest you partner up with Peter for this lesson…"

Miss Banes walked off to the other side of the room and left Peter and Rose to look at each other, she sensed he was a little worried that she would go wacko again.

"I only attack people who attack me so you're fine," Rose told him as she took her shoes and socks off, she then added with a smirk, "for the moment…"

Peter smiled and they got talking. It turned out that his powers had materialised at the start of his adolescence, he had been playing a game of American Football with his friends when he crashed in to the ground and he was covered in this strange silver metal. Shortly afterwards he had received a letter from Professor Charles Xavier. And then his time at the school had started. They barely did anything during that lesson apart from talk but Miss Banes didn't seem to mind until the end. She made Rose 'hot seat' in character, she did as well as she could and kept the character's story straight. Luckily before anyone could ask her anymore trivial questions about her characters ethics the bell sounded. Rose practically ran out of the door without the laces of her trainers done up.

* * *

After lunch which Rose had chosen to spend alone in her room, she walked into the History class room. Much to her surprise she saw Rogue sat at the back of the room on her own.

_Oh…_

Ororo turned around from the white board she had been writing on and said to her, "Take a seat Rose, we are just going over the Soviet Union"

_Soviet Union? Are you kidding me?_

Rose stood there for a moment and was deciding whether it would be a good thing or not if she went and sat next to Rogue. She decided she might as well, it was either that or sitting next to a very unorganised brunette; all of her stuff was spread out on the desk as she searched for something.

_Good luck finding something in that…_

Rose walked to the back of the room and as she sat down she saw that Rogue seemed even more teary than last night.

_Well what do you expect? She nearly killed her boyfriend…actually are they still…? Actually why am I thinking about it? It's not as if it's any of my business…_

"Hey…" Rose whispered as Ororo started talking about the rise of Stalin or something along those lines.

Rogue managed a half smile in return, "hi…"

_Right…she's quieter than yesterday too…_

"Are you…are you okay?" Rose asked her as she flicked through the text book.

"Been better but thanks anyway…" Rogue said and she added, "thanks for helping Bobby…"

"It's okay…anyone would have done the same thing…" Rose told her as she scribbled done a few notes.

_I think…_

"Really?" Rogue asked her, "you know…Bobby came to get me at lunch…he said he would have told me this morning but…he didn't have chance…he wanted to go on a break…"

_So he did it then…_

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise, even though she had heard him talking about it she never though Bobby had it in him, "What?"

Rogue nodded, "he said it wasn't me, it was him…he needed to sort his head out…"

Rose had no idea about what else she could say so the rest of the lesson was spent in silence until the bell went.

* * *

One her way to her last lesson, she saw Logan stalking down the corridors and she started to walk faster realising he was after her. He had a face of thunder and his fists were clenched.

"Rose!" he shouted after her as she turned a corner.

"What?" she called over her shoulder, "I'm late!"

She found her room and closed the door behind herself before he had chance to catch up or reply.

_What the hell does he want?! He looked as though he was about to kill someone! I really hope it isn't me!_

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she apologised to the teacher, a tall man who had grey eyes and dark tanned skin. He looked like he came from southern France.

_Mr Boucher I'm guessing…my new French teacher…_

She took her seat quickly unknowingly sitting next to Bobby Drake, she searched around her desk for a pen and got quite a shock when she was poked on the arm and handed one. By the person whose life she had saved earlier that day.

_Oh god…I can't get away can I?_

She accepted the pen gratefully and smiled at him while turning to the book that Mr Boucher had placed in front of her and started copying all of the notes that were on the white board.

She tried her best to ignore Bobby but she could still see him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him throwing her glances every so often as he wrote notes on holidays and restaurants.

After a while he tapped her on the arm again, "hey…how are you?"

_Oh…_

Rose looked at him, "oh Erm…I'm okay…what about you?"

He smiled, "great thanks…been better, I've gone on a break with Rogue though…" his smile disappeared and the Mr Boucher tapped on his table loudly purposely so the two teens would stop conversing.

Rose had heard earlier from some younger students that he was omni-lingual, meaning he could speak and understand all languages perfectly.

_Brilliant for a foreign language teacher then…_

"I know, Rogue seemed pretty upset…" Rose said under her breath to Bobby.

"Oh god…that's what I wanted to avoid…" Bobby told her as he lent in a little closer so that they could hear each other a little more clearly.

Rose would have thought he moved closer for some other reason apart from the distressed look on his face and the internal struggle she could feel happening with in him.

_He really didn't want to hurt her…_

She shrugged and she didn't know what to say so she just stated a fact, "it's only a break…"

Bobby nodded thoughtfully and looked away like he knew different but didn't want to admit it, after a while he turned back to her and asked, "hey? Erm…do you want to join me for some more basketball? After class…"

Rose looked up at the clock: 3:30. The bell went a second later, the last bell of the day. The school day was finally over, the students were free to do what they wanted.

"I guess but…I have more lessons at seven so…" She calculated in her mind.

_Ugh…Xavier first…then Logan…I'm gonna die…I'll either get run over by a high tech wheel chair or get impaled…nice way to go…_

"Okay" she told him and he smiled as he got up from the desk and packed his stuff in his bag. Rose handed him his pen back.

"Thanks…I'll see you in about an hour?" he wondered and slung his pack on his back.

"Yeah," Rose told him as he left the room obviously having perked up a little bit.

_Tonight will be fun…_

She got her stuff and started the long walk back to her room where she could unload all of her cargo.


	17. Unofficial Date

**Chapter Seventeen- Unofficial Date**

Rose made it to her room with out being spotted by Logan, in fact she made it to her room with out being noticed by anyone. She didn't know how she did it; she just kept her head down and walked. She had sensed people near her and they gave her a quick glance but then turned their attention elsewhere. She placed her study books on the bed and searched through her CD collection, she fancied listening to Skillet but, as she looked around the room, she realised that there wasn't a CD player. Well not one of those big ones, she was reduced to a very old walkman. Rose sighed and tossed the CD back where she had found it.

_I need to go shopping…in fact I need money to go shopping with!_

She clicked her tongue and laid down on the bed, she didn't fall asleep, she didn't daydream and she didn't think. All she did was lay there for fifty minutes. When she looked at the battered alarm clock and saw it was twenty minutes past four.

_S'pose I better get up…_

She heaved herself off of the bed and closed the door behind her as she made her way down to the basketball courts…and down to Bobby…

* * *

Bobby bounced the ball repeatedly as he waited; he shot another glance up to the mansion looking for a thin, average sized woman with ruby coloured hair. He had heard people talking about Rose nearly all the time, about how much she is like Jean and all that. Bobby thought they were all nuts, "how is she even like her? Sure she has a similar power but jeez…she is way different to Doctor Grey…her hair isn't event the same shade!" he complained to himself, "it's a hell of a lot darker…and nicer…and it looks a lot softer too…"

He shook his head and went back to bouncing the ball and soon afterward he heard the door close a small distance away. He looked up and saw Rose running hurriedly down the steps and she walked swiftly across the court looking over her shoulder and went straight up to him. He seemed quite unaware that Rose had just seen and heard everything crystal clear; Rose had been stood by an open window looking at him after suddenly having second thoughts about meeting him until she had seen Logan once again prowling the corridors. She legged it hoping he hadn't seen her.

_I haven't done anything…I don't think…why am I scared?_

"Hey…" she said slightly out of breath.

_God I need to do more exercise!_

"Hi…no need to run you know, I was still going to be here…" Bobby told her with a smile as he tossed her the ball.

Rose caught it perfectly, "it wasn't you I was running to…to be honest I was running **away** from someone…"

"Who?" he asked curiously and looked back up to the mansion again.

"Well…Erm…I don't even know why I'm running away…" she said as she bounced the ball back to him. The ball moved between both of them as they talked.

_I honestly don't…apart from he scares me when he looks like that…_

"Who are you running from?" Bobby asked again seeming quite concerned for Rose.

"Oh…just Wolfy…" she said despondently.

"Wolfy?" he asked confused.

_Oh yeah, I said that when no one was there…_

"Wolverine aka Logan…you know the guy who needs to learn what Gillette is" Rose said as she decided to shoot for the hoop.

She got it in and Bobby said, "It's the best a man can get…"

She raised her eyebrows as she passed him the ball, "you sure about that?"

_One minute…did that come out the way I wanted it to?_

He caught it and smiled at Rose's comment but his attention turned back up to the stairs behind her and his smile fell off of his face, "Rose…"

"What?" she asked and turned around to see Logan power walking down the steps straight towards them.

_Oh you are kidding me!_

She found she couldn't be bothered to move even though fear shot through her.

_Speak of the hairy one and the hairy one will appear…_

After a few seconds Logan was stood in front of them giving Bobby a look that would scare many people away, Rose sensed he wanted it to have this effect although Bobby didn't move an inch, he stayed exactly where he was…right next to Rose.

Logan then turned his attention to Rose. "I need to talk to you…" he growled.

"Talk at seven…this is my time…" she said as she took the ball off of Bobby and proceeded to play by herself.

"It can't wait…" he told her quietly.

_Really?_

"Well you haven't got me before now so it can't be that important" Rose said stubbornly.

Logan looked as though he was going to say more when Bobby said "Why don't you back off…she wants to have fun…"

Logan looked taken back at this remark and went on the offensive, "look, ice kid I'm not talking to you and I've decided to not think you're the cause of Rogue being upset for the time being…but…" he raised his fist to Bobby and even Rose could see faint points poking out of the skin.

_It's a good thing you don't know the whole story then…or Bobby would be dead…_

"Fine!" Rose put her hand on Logan's knuckle and looked at him making him lower it, "what is it?"

He threw Bobby a look and he started to walk off towards the other side of the court.

Rose shouted after him, "sorry!"

Once he was out of ear shot, Logan and Rose stared at each other for a long moment.

"What?" she asked slightly pissed off at her game being disturbed.

_This had better be good…_

He struggled with it for a moment then shook his head.

"What is it?" Rose said a little louder.

He finally spoke after some more thought, "Do you know what's up with Rogue?"

Rose shook her head, "only what everyone else knows…"

_For all our sakes trust me it's better if you don't know…_

Logan nodded and looked back over at Bobby who was sat on the other side of the court.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk off towards him but Logan grabbed her arm, "what do you think you're doing?!" she snarled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your date but-" Logan started back at her.

"Date?" she cut him off.

"Yes date, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your unofficial date but I need to ask something else…"

_Oh yeah like it's a date…unofficial or otherwise…I think…_

"No" Rose's answer was short and to the point, she wasn't going to answer anymore of his questions. She continued her walk back towards Bobby and Logan didn't bother her again.

When she reach Bobby who was sat pointlessly on the floor she sat down next to him and stole a glance at where Logan had been. He was gone.

_Good…_

"Sorry…" Rose said and handed Bobby the ball inviting him to play a game.

"It's okay," he looked at her and smiled, "it's not you who doesn't have any manners and is out to kill me…"

_What?_

"He's not out to kill you!" she laughed.

"Oh really…do you know just how protective he is of Rogue?" Bobby asked her.

_No but I sense I'm about too…_

Rose shook her head.

"He nearly died to save her…" Bobby said as he looked off into the distance and sighed, "I'm sure he'd kill for her too…"

"He's a freak then…" Rose said, Bobby gave her a confused look and she explained, "I wouldn't die or kill for anyone…pointless you are meant to look after yourself and no one else…"

He laughed at this, "You've obviously never been in love then…"

_How do you know? I could be in love right now for all you know….but you don't…_

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Because," he moved his face closer to hers, "if you've have been in love…you'd die a million times over for them…"

Bobby moved closer and so did Rose, so much so that their lips were almost touching. Before they did a bell chimed seven and she realised she was late.

_Oh crap!!! Not again!_

Rose jumped up accidentally bumping heads with Bobby and rushed off to her 'lesson' shouting, "sorry!" over her shoulder.

Bobby rubbed his head where it had hit hers and laughed silently to himself. A frown then appeared on his face as he remembered Rogue.


	18. Object Regression

**Chapter Eighteen- Object Regression**

**_Author's note- Sorry for it's lateness!!! I had writers block lol. Hope you all enjoy this one._**

Rose ran back into the mansion leaving Bobby alone on the basketball courts, she walked through the marble floored lobby and went to Xavier's office and mentally told him to stop reading her thoughts. That's if he was, she didn't know how you could tell but she thought it anyway. She knocked on the wooden door that was still hard to pick out from the panelling three times as she stood there and moved about uncomfortably. She didn't get an answer so she knocked another three times and looked at the grandfather clock near the door to the recreational room, it was now ten minutes past seven.

_Where the hell are you?! Did you die or something and no ones said anything?_

Rose backed away from the door and looked around just as Ororo was walking past; she had come out of one of the classrooms and had locked it behind her.

"Hey…Ororo…do you know where Xavier is?" Rose asked her glancing back up at the clock.

_7:15…oh I'm not having a good track record about being on time am I?..._

The older woman nodded and showed her to another wood panelled wall, she pressed a button that was hidden by fine drapes and a whizzing noise started from behind the wall, "he'll be downstairs in one of the labs"

Rose raised her eyebrows as the panelling parted and revealed silver doors that slid apart to show a small sterile looking metal room.

_What the hell is that…in fact…I don't want to know…_

Ororo saw Rose's look and kindly explained, "This is the elevator we use to get down to the subterranean levels…"

Rose nodded but felt bile rising in her stomach.

_Did I ever mention that lifts, make me feel sick and nauseous…and…yeah…I got trapped in one once…not a nice experience…especially when your eight and it was like…a million degrees outside…_

Ororo moved her arm in a motion that showed Rose to enter before her; she walked in slowly and warily as she remembered to take slow deep breaths. The white haired woman smiled encouragingly to her as she followed her in and pressed one of the four buttons on the inside of the elevator. She had pressed the first one and the doors closed causing a claustrophobic effect.

_There are four buttons so that means that…one is to get back up here…so there must be three levels below us…_

Rose felt the elevator descending quickly and she could hear the steel cords that controlled the movement spin around the many pulleys she knew were on top of them but were hidden by the elevators roof.

As they descended Rose thought she'd start a conversation, to keep her mind off of the screaming cables she could hear, "Ororo…do you know who told everyone about Logan's…well…that I kicked him in the groin?"

Ororo looked at her, "well I haven't told anyone but…I'll give you a clue…they teach physics…"

"Physics?" Rose asked as she tried to go through the various teachers she had met so far, none of them taught physics.

The elevator slowed to a halt and the doors opened. Ororo walked out first and Rose followed her down the corridor, it looked exactly the same as when she was first down here…actually Rose realised it was the same corridor.

_It is as well…down there is where that plane is…_

The pair walked a little while further and they came to a room, a different room to the first one she had been in though Rose noted. The doors opened and Ororo stood at the side not entering the room.

_Do the students know all this is down here? Or is it just me?_

"Thanks…" Rose told her and the woman nodded and went back upstairs.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and entered the room cautiously. It was similar to the first room but there weren't any medical equipment, scientific definitely but not medical. Various chemical experiments were set up around the room and Xavier was looking in to a microscope analysing something. Rose walked in to the centre of the room and waited for him to notice her.

"Take a seat" he told her while still looking down the microscope.

She looked around and saw a chair. She moved closer to it but didn't sit down instead she took in the environment and tried to think of what each experiment was.

_Well none of them are flame tests that's for sure…_

"I heard Logan came to find you earlier," he said as he adjusted the zoom.

_Did you?_

"Oh yeah…pig headed idiot…wanted to know about Rogue…and then there was something else but" she shrugged and even though he wasn't facing her he smiled, "do you know who teaches physics?"

Xavier answered without any large amount of thought, "I do, why?"

_So you told everyone…he's hates Logan…badly…and…how? Oh yeah! He's able to read peoples minds duh! Use your own brain sometimes Rose…_

Rose shook her head, "no reason…just wondered…"

After a few more moments he turned around as she thought the lesson was going to start. He moved towards her and Rose looked back at the microscope with curiosity rising in her.

"I need to go get something, I will only be a few moments" Xavier told her and she nodded.

When he was out of the room she walked towards the microscope and peered down the lens. She saw small blobs of stuff floating around and realised that they must be DNA.

_So that's what they're doing down here…genetic research! They must be doing something like the human genome project just with mutant genes…_

Rose decided she wasn't going to learn anything more by staring at the blobs moving aimlessly around the glass plate so she raised her head.

_I wish there was something interesting to do…_

She heard a click. She looked around and saw that a draw had opened. She walked towards it even more curious than she had been with the microscope. The draw was built into the counter that ran all the way around the room; it was in a block of draws and was hip height at most. Rose looked around making sure Xavier wasn't in the room and opened it.

_Wouldn't make much of a difference if he was mind…_

At first she thought that the draw was pretty boring and empty. It was just full of paper and fax sheets...but she noticed something shiny under the paper. She moved the paper out of the way and she found two rings; engagement rings. They were silver and one had a large diamond set in the middle. Rose turned the rings and saw that they were engraved.

"To my beloved Jean…Scott xxx" she read the first one aloud; she saw the picture in her mind. Scott had been down on one knee in front of a large building. She got the sense that it was just before Jean was about to give a speech, a really important speech. Rose felt like she had been intruding on a special moment that was supposed to be shared between two people, she shook her head and the image disappeared. She dropped the rings back into the draw and she spotted something else. A pair of sunglasses; ruby coloured sunglasses. She picked them up carefully and studied them. Rose suddenly heard voices in her head shouting, "Scott help me, Scott! Scott!" she then saw a young man stood on a rock in front of a lake and then there was a flash of light. She heard the door open and she dropped the glasses and the vision released her. The draw slammed shut before Xavier realised she had been looking at anything.

Rose turned to see him and she saw he had a variety of objects in his hands; they ranged from coins and rubber bands to tin cans and CD cases.

_What the hell was that?! Oh no…He going to make me move them isn't he..._

He saw her sceptical look and said, "It's only to see where your natural talent lays and what you will need help with…please take a seat at the table"

_Natural talent? _

Rose walked towards a blue plastic chair and sat at the small table. It looked like one of those you see in movies when the police question suspects.

Xavier placed the objects on the table and asked her, "What would you like to begin with? Telekinesis? Or telepathy? Or maybe object regression?"

"Object regression?" she questioned him.

"Yes it's where you touch an object and you see the moments of extreme emotion associated with that object," he told her with kind eyes.

_Oh…god…I think…I…no…that was my mind…I imagined what happened…not what actually did happen…I think…better not do that one just to be sure though…_

"Oh…well…Telekinesis then" Rose decided and looked at the various objects in front of her.

Xavier began to instruct her on how to move an object with her mind, he told her to focus in on that object and to reach out with her mind and to try and make the object twist around slightly if not move it. He told her to close her eyes if it helped.

_Sounds simple enough…_

Rose concentrated on a small shape; it was a four sided pyramid prism. She closed her eyes when nothing happened and tried to reach out with her mind but she just couldn't. She sighed and opened her eyes again.

_Then again…_

"How did you destroy the missiles?" her tutor asked her.

"I don't know…I just imagined it really…" she told him and he told her to simply imagine the object moving.

Rose focused in on the object again and imagined it toppling over on to one side, after a few seconds she heard a small thump. She looked back at the object and it was on its left side just as she imagined. She couldn't help but let a huge grin spread across her face. She looked up at Xavier who smiled at her progress and suggested that they moved on to Telepathy.

He told her to look at him and guess what animal he was thinking of. He said there wasn't much advice to give on this subject apart from keeping her mind clear of everything else. Nothing happened for a while and then she saw a fox curled up asleep in woodland.

"You're thinking of a fox…" Rose said aloud and he nodded making her smile get even bigger.

_I am on a roll!_

Xavier then suggested that they move on to object regression and Rose nodded trying to forget her earlier experience. He told her to hold the object in her hand and to let the feelings and emotions sink in before she tried to bring the memory to the surface. She nodded again and he gave her a pen.

_A pen? What memories can a pen have?_

Nothing happened for a while but she then looked down at the pen in her hands and she saw something. She saw Bobby sat in class. He was tapping the pen on the side of the table and seemed deep in thought. She felt regret and self loathing coming from him. His book was covered in French words and phrases and he looked at the empty seat next to him just as the door opened and in walked a teenage girl. She sat down next to him and his mood brightened instantly. The sense of love and complete devotion oozing off of him was sickening. The girl searched for a pen but didn't find one. Bobby then poked her in the arm with the pen and the girl accepted it with a grateful smile gracing her face. She felt Bobby sigh internally and he hated his own feelings but he couldn't help acting on them…they were too strong…too strong to ignore even if it was best for everyone around him.

Rose pulled herself away from the memory and gave Xavier a death stare, he had given her the pen Bobby had borrowed her earlier that day. He smiled because her reaction had confirmed she was capable of object regression. Rose looked back at the pen and placed it on the table; she hadn't realised how strongly Bobby had felt about her. She felt horrible and guilty; especially to Rogue. Now she knew Bobby wasn't going to go back to her…it wasn't a break.

_Oh god…Logan's going to kill Bobby…that's if I don't stop this now…I have to…how do I do it without hurting his feelings? Do I want to stop it?_

All of a sudden Xavier reached across the table and placed his hands on either side of her head. Rose didn't flinch, she was still thinking about Bobby and Rogue. When he with drew his hands she felt tired and a little lighter.

"I will do that each lesson we have so that you can progress with your control, I strongly urge you to practise as much as possible but do not tire yourself" he told her just as the door opened and Logan walked in.

He saw the objects on the table and gave Xavier a quizzical look before saying, "where's my student?"

_I forgot 'bout you…_

Rose stood up and her back cracked after sitting in the same position for so long, "right here…"

He didn't smile at her, he just turned walked out and she followed him out of the room. She wasn't looking forward to the next hour.

_He holds a grudge doesn't he…_


	19. Defence

**Chapter Nineteen- Defence**

Rose followed Logan around the underground complex for a little while. She walked behind him thinking of how to let Bobby down easily without harming her friendship with him. She liked him sure, but was it going to be worth all the grief? Was it going to be worth all the self hate? If they did get together Rose knew that whenever she looked into his eyes she would see Rogue and all the hurt their relationship had caused her. Suddenly Logan stopped walking and he approached a door. It opened automatically and she was brought back to reality.

_I'm going to wear myself out with all of this thinking…What's in there anyway?_

Logan looked at her with an unemotional look and walked into the room, she followed him after rolling her eyes at his stubborn and easily pissed off attitude.

The room was about the same size as the lab she had just been in but it was completely empty. Rose raised one eyebrow at her surrounding.

_I'm going to defend myself here? Should be easy…_

Logan stopped walking in the centre of the room and she stopped at the edge refusing to get any closer.

He turned to face her and started talking, "Right…so this is your defence lesson…I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself in close combat to begin with…" She didn't move and he looked even more pissed off, "that kinda means you need to be a bit nearer to me kid…"

Rose sighed and jarred internally at the 'kid' comment. She walked a little closer to him but made sure she stayed out of arms or rather claws reach.

He looked at her again and folded his arms, "a bit closer…"

"No…" she said and he seemed confused, "I am not letting you with five feet of myself when you're pissed off and you have those things…"

_It's a bit of an unfair advantage…_

Logan knew she meant his claws, "fine…no claws…"

"You're still pissy…" Rose told him but she moved closer although she did it a little hesitantly. They were stood about a foot apart and Logan laughed.

_What the?_

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him.

"How do you know I won't use them?" he asked her.

"Cos you don't look like the type of person to lie…especially to a kid" the last word she spoke was spat at him.

"How do you know?" He asked her ignoring the bitterness in the last word she spoke.

_I wonder whether he'll believe my bluff…_

"Because I can read your mind…now can we get this started?" Rose said and she looked a little more relaxed.

Logan looked a taken back and an idea popped into his head but he chose to keep it to himself for the moment, "okay…I'll teach you the basics tonight…fist fighting…"

He raised his fists and they were curled into balls. Rose did the same thing and raised them to her face.

"I think we'd better start with dodging…" he told her and swung at the same time.

_Not so fast…_

Rose dodged and moved around him so that she was behind him and he turned slowly to face her.

"Good, only you need to keep your eye out for the unexpected…" he congratulated her and swung for her this time with his right hand and he hit her in the stomach.

_Ahh…bastard…that fucking kills…_

She doubled over in pain and Logan thought that he had put to much power in to the punch.

He walked over to her and asked, "You alright kid?"

When he was close enough she sprang up and punched him in the jaw. Even though she looked weak Rose had gained the element of surprise and the shock of it had forced him to back away.

_Two of us can play that game…_

"Remember to look for the unexpected…" she said proudly with a large smirk on her face.

He smiled at her and realised she wouldn't need to be taught that much…only guided in the right direction really.

They carried on fighting for another half an hour. Logan fired punches left, right and anyway possible. He sometimes hit her and sometimes she managed to move out of the way just in time. After a while Rose got bored of just moving out of the way so she hit back. At nine o'clock Rose had cramp in her legs and arms so she sat out at the side of the room as she caught her breath. Even though Logan could keep going for what seemed like forever he came and sat down next to her. He pulled a cigar out of his back pocket and lit it with a match. She rolled her eyes and watched him puff on the cancer stick.

_Not again…_

"You know that'll kill you someday…" Rose told him.

He smiled at her, "yeah right…when you heal as quickly as I do, it takes a hell of a lot to just knock you out let alone kill you…"

_Hmm let's see how confident you are about that…_

"How do you know it isn't killing you? Might just be doing it slowly…" she said as she looked around the room.

The comment had the desired effect on Logan and he stubbed it out on the palm of his hand, he grimfaced in pain and Rose just had to laugh.

"What? Maybe I don't want to hurt you…" he made an excuse.

_Yeah right…_

"Oh yeah…you know I can heal too…" she said as she giggled some more. When she had calmed down she looked around again and asked, "What is this room anyway?"

"The danger room…it's a battle simulator…" Logan told her as he looked around too.

_A battle simulator? Cool…_

"And…I guess your going to simulate a battle when I'm ready?" she supposed.

"That's the plan" he answered and rubbed his knuckles.

This caught Rose's attention, she looked at his hands, "how much does it hurt?"

"Hmm?" he was caught off guard and said, "A lot…but it's nothing I can't handle…"

_Oh back to the manliness…_

"Were you born with them? Or were they put in you?" She asked growing more curious.

It took a while for Logan to answer, "I don't know…"

"how-" Rose started to say but she stopped herself realising just how much of a sensitive topic it was to him.

He answered her unspoken question anyway, "I lost my memory a while back…they're adamantium…it's a really strong metal…"

_Adamantium? Never heard of it…_

"Oh…" Rose had nothing else to say.

They sat in silence for a few more moments and Logan thought it would be a good time to ask her.

"You know how you can read people's minds?" he asked.

"Yeah…" She replied a little worried about what this was leading to.

"Could you read my mind?" Logan was hoping she'd say yes.

Rose raised her eyebrow at him inviting him to explain.

"I want to remember…and I don't trust the professor…" he confided in her.

"Okay…" her response shocked him but she continued, "But I'm still learning…I want to be able to find out a few secrets Xavier is keeping from me first but maybe in a few weeks…"

_I can't blame him for not trusting Xavier but…I don't think he'd hurt him…I don't think he's capable of hurting anyone really…_

Logan nodded and the door opened with a whoosh making Rose jump. They both turned their heads to see a tall, hairy blue guy standing there.

He was well spoken and was dressed in a suit, "Excuse me for intruding but Xavier would like to have a meeting with all members of staff…"

Logan groaned and got up, "What's brings you here McCoy?"

McCoy was about to tell him but he noticed Rose and stopped himself instead he said, "it's an urgent matter"

_I wonder how urgent…_

"Sorry kid…lessons over" Logan said as he walked over to the furry guy and out of the room.

_Who was that? I swear I've seen him on the news or something…What time is it anyway?_

She got her mobile phone out and saw that it was nine thirty.

_Jeez…I better go back up…_

She stood up and stretched. She exited the room and as she made her way to the elevator that was the only way upstairs she realised just how tired she was. When she was in the lobby she saw various members of staff rushing to Xavier's office and Rose desperately wanted to know what was going on but…she withheld that temptation.

She remembered an old saying, "curiosity killed the cat…"

_I better not push my luck tonight then…_

She made her way up the stairs and to her room.


	20. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty-Betrayal**

**_Author's Note- Don't hate me!_ **

The next few weeks passed exactly the same as that Friday…but the teachers were jumpy and running off to meetings whenever possible. Her lessons continued much the same and she could now enforce mental conversations when she wanted to, move objects as big as crates and object regress to perfection. Xavier had said all she needed to do was read his mind now and she would be free from his extra lessons. Her fighting on the other hand had caused her to have a few arguments with Logan who still didn't think she was capable of using the battle simulator yet she managed to beat him in fights even when he used his claws. Rose became great friends with Kitty, Dew and Peter but Rogue and Bobby were a different matter. Bobby followed her round like a stray cat and however much she hated to admit it she liked him an awful lot and they flirted continuously even though they tried not to. Rose nearly forgot about letting him down gently. Rogue tired to get Bobby's attention as much as possible but there was no use. She and Rose were getting quite close because neither of them blamed each other for the current situation; because of this Rose decided it was time to sort everything out…however much it hurt the people around her.

Her chance came at Tuesday lunch, she was walking up the stairs to her room as she did every lunch so she could study and practice telekinesis and other things. Bobby came rushing up to her out of breath and with determination in his eyes.

"Bobby?" Rose looked at him worried, he was stood two steps below her and it seemed very much like a scene from a bad teen romance.

_How cliché…_

"Rose…I…can I talk to you…somewhere private?" he asked her looking around, other students were walking around the lobby but they didn't seem interested in what was happening.

"Sure…" she told him confused and she walked him into the recreational room and locked the door behind them.

_Here it comes…_

The recreational room had a habit of being empty during lunch…mainly because the staff members didn't agree with students eating in here. The room was big in size and it had several sofas, a television in the corner and a tabletop football game the kids called foosball or something. There were stacks of magazines next to the sofa and Rose saw a picture of Britney Spears staring up at her. She sighed and turned to Bobby.

"Rose…I think you've already guessed that…I like you…a lot" he started to say and looked at the floor.

_Don't…_

"Bobby…" Rose didn't have to be a mind reader to see where this was going.

"No…I really like you…and I want you to…" he couldn't get the words out.

She walked closer to him and looked him in the eye, maybe it wasn't the best move considering what was going to happen but she had to make this clear, "Bobby I-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because he had leaned closer to her…so close that their lips touched. He kissed her slowly and romantically and to her own surprise Rose kissed back.

_What am I doing? This is wrong! But…I can't stop it's too…it feels good…why am I betraying her? She doesn't deserve this…_

* * *

Rogue was walking past the window and a younger student had thrown a ball that rolled close to her feet. She picked it up and threw it back, the eleven year old didn't catch the ball though…their face was screwed up in disgust and he said, "Ewwwwwwwww!"

After that he ran off and she wondered what had made him do that. She then realised that there was a window behind her. She looked past the glass into the recreational room.

Her eyes widened in shock and tears began to fall down her face, she saw the boyfriend she was on a break with…kissing one of her friends. One of her friends she thought she could trust enough not to hurt her. Not like this. Sure Bobby like her but…she had never thought Rose would react to it…she didn't seem like that kind of girl. She couldn't bare to look at them anymore…she turned and ran away.

* * *

Logan was walking along wondering why a kid had gone, 'Ewwwwwwwww'. He saw Rogue looking into a window and then she turned and ran.

"Rogue!" he called after her and ran up to the point where she had been standing.

She didn't want to talk and he wanted to know what she was looking at. He peered into the room and saw Rose and Bobby stood there. She moved away from him and was talking about something he couldn't hear.

* * *

"Bobby…please…I'm Rogue's friend…she doesn't deserve this…" Rose realised how hard it was to actually ignore her own feelings and think of what was best for everyone including herself.

"We were on a break" he told her and tried to move closer.

_Were? When did this happen?_

"Were?" she asked him confused.

"Well…the next time I'm going to see her I'm going to finish it…for good…" he looked away at the wall.

"It doesn't matter if you were on a break or not…it'll hurt her…it's not fair…" she was saying trying to believe every word she said, trying to make it easier for herself.

Bobby didn't answer and he tried to stop Rose from saying what she was going to say.

"I cant…I cant go out with you…not until you've sorted everything out with her…not until she's gotten over you…" she told him and looked at her black converse shoes taking in their detail rather than the detail of the scene.

_I'm doing the right thing…it doesn't matter how much it hurts you…just as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else…_

"Rose please…" he pleaded with her and she couldn't do anything apart from walk out of the room and away from him.

* * *

For the rest of lunch she didn't speak to anyone instead she tried to focus on one thing…reading peoples mind; she had to practise for tonight when she tried to read Xavier's mind and find out who she really was. She read Ororo's mind in history and it was just things like, 'how many more meetings?', 'why do people do this?'

This sparked up Rose's curiosity again and she tried to read deeper about that topic but she found that there was a block in the way.

_I bet the bald buggers blocked that topic in everyone!_

About half way through the lesson she realised that Rogue wasn't in her seat. She always sat next to her and never missed a single lesson.

She asked Kitty as they transferred to English, "Where's Rogue?"

"I have no idea…Dew went up to her room and she just heard her crying…when she left Bobby turned up and told her that it was over…poor guy was crying when he did…" Kitty told her as they took their seats at the back of the class.

_Oh…crap…_

Rose sat in silence for the rest of the lesson and she went straight down stairs when lessons finished.

* * *

She went to the room where she had had all of her lessons with Xavier. To her surprise she found McCoy sat at the table where she had lessons and saw he was reading through various papers.

He didn't notice her until she spoke, "what's going on?"

He looked up and removed the half moon glasses that sat on his nose, "If Charles hasn't told you I am in no position to say anything…"

"Jeez…I only asked…" she took at seat on the other side of the room and practised reading his mind.

It was easy; Rose found out that he worked with in the government as something like the head of the mutant correspondences department. Inside his head there was a hell load of stuff she just didn't want to know. And none of it related to why the staff were jittery.

After a while he asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Xavier…" she answered simply and rubbed her bracelet.

Then something happened that she had never expected to happen, she had a vision. She was taken back to somewhere she had never been. It looked like a war zone, there had been several explosions and fires were burning near by. In the middle of the debris she saw a woman lying on her back with her legs spread wide open and there was blood everywhere. Rose realised with horror that she was giving birth…or just had done because a man handed her a baby. The man she recognised…it was Xavier…he looked younger and he had been crying. The woman held the baby and smiled at him. She couldn't tell what colour her hair was because it was dark but she was kind faced and reminded her of someone. She couldn't place who though.

"Look after her…please…" she told him and she took the bracelet off of her own wrist and placed it on the baby's wrist.

Suddenly she heard a whoosh noise and she was brought out of the memory and back to the modern world. She looked around.

_What was that? What does it mean?_

She looked back down at her bracelet and gulped as Xavier came over to her.

"I see you are ready for your final lesson…" he said and she nodded.

McCoy had left and taken the papers with him. Rose looked back at Xavier and tried to focus in on him.

_Okay…focus…focus and then you can figure everything out…here it goes…_


	21. Tired

**Chapter Twenty One- Tired**

_All you have to do is focus…I can do this…I just need to concentrate…_

Rose closed her eyes again and tried to focus in one Xavier's thoughts but…she could only scrape the surface. She saw his thoughts about lesson plans and about running the school, and she could just sense his feelings and what he was thinking at that moment. He was willing her on, he wanted her to go further but she couldn't. It physically hurt her to delve any deeper in to his consciousness. Whatever he had done to her when she was born…part of it was still there. She couldn't break through them. It was just too hard. She retreated back into herself and opened her eyes.

"Do you wish to try again?" he asked her…almost pleaded with her.

_Ugh…_

Rose wanted to, she needed to try again but she just didn't have it in her anymore. After four hours of failure and everything else that had happened she was just incapable of the level of concentration this type telepathy required. Reading normal peoples minds was okay but Xavier was forcefully trying to stop her and she had to make her way through his mental defences before she could even catch a glimpse of his memories.

Finally Rose shook her head, "no…"

She looked around the room, it was the same one as before but this time she was sat with her legs crossed on the table so she was above the man in the wheel chair. She checked her phone for the time and saw it was ten o'clock. Any second Logan was going to walk through that door and give her a lesson in defence but tonight she just wasn't up to it.

True to form Logan came in five minutes later and looked at a tired and dishevelled Rose and looked at Xavier for an explanation who gave one.

"Rose is trying to pass her final test…it is quite tiring as you can see," he told him with a concerned look at Rose who's own thoughts had moved on to Rogue and then to Bobby.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Kid…" Logan said and she looked at him, "you gotta lesson…"

_What? Oh yeah..._

Rose pushed herself off of the table and walked out of the lab, down the corridor and to the danger room by herself. Logan walked after her and finally caught up with her when she was in the middle of the room.

"Right, I was thinking we could do a minor simulation-" he started but Rose didn't let him finish.

"Can we not do this tonight? I'm tired…I feel sick…" Rose looked at him and Logan sighed.

He realised she was tired because she had been moaning at him so that they could use the simulator and when he finally agreed…She didn't want to know.

"Okay, go get some rest…" he said and she walked back to her room.

_Thank you…_

* * *

Rose waited patiently as the elevator took her up to the lobby. Her fear of lifts and enclosed places had receded in the two weeks she had been at the school but then her fear had moved on to something else. The doors opened slowly and she stepped out. The lobby was dark because lights out had been moved forward to nine for some reason. She supposed it was the same reason that had the staff in meetings. She made her way over to the stairs but she heard something by the door.

_What was that?_

She came back down the stairs, "hello? Is anyone there?"

Rose looked into the darkness and she thought she saw the shadowy outline of a woman but she couldn't find it again. She sighed and walked back up the stairs.

"I'm losing my mind…" she said quietly to herself.

_And I need sleep…_

* * *

She sighed again and turned so she could lay on her left side. Rose couldn't sleep. She rolled back over and looked at the clock; it was one in the morning. She groaned at her insomnia and pulled herself up right. She looked around the dark room and reached for the light switch that was by the door with her mind. Artificial light flooded the room and it took a few moments for Rose's eyes to adjust to the change. The room was tidy and the shelves were full of text books.

"Why did I have to see that?" she said quietly to the bracelet, "Of all things…you couldn't show me one of my own memories could you?"

_I'm talking to a bracelet…I hate sleep deprivation…_

She fell back on to the soft pillow but there was a sharp knock on the door making her get up and open it.

"What do you want…" she said to herself on her way there as she adjusted her cotton nighty.

When she opened the door Logan was stood on the other side, it looked like he couldn't sleep either.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

_What do you want? I do not want a sleep partner or someone to argue with so…_

"I heard you…" he said and walked in.

_What?_

"Heard me?" Rose asked with a dumb look on her face.

"Yes! I've heard you tossing and turning…I can't sleep either but that doesn't mean you can put all of your thoughts in my head" he gave her a deathly stare and Rose realised he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

_Okay…I'm not the only one loosing it…_

"I haven't…" she said and sat down on the bed as she remembered something, "oh yeah…when I'm tired my mind runs away…along with my powers…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her and also sat down.

"I don't even make sense when I'm tired…erm...right…I can't control my mind or…when I'm focusing so much on something else like trying to get to sleep the part of my brain that keeps my powers in check automatically…it doesn't work…Xavier says it'll fix itself in the next few months…" Rose told him and yawned.

_Tired…sleep…I need a cup of coffee if I'm gonna carry on this conversation…_

"So why can't you sleep?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I had this…vision…it just keeps replaying in my mind and…I can't stop it…"

_Or I can't stop thinking about it…I wish people would just tell me who I am…_

"Have you ever thought of taking your mind off of it?" Logan said it quietly as if it hadn't already occurred to her.

_How thick do you think I am? I've tried everything possible!_

"My MP3 ran flat because I tried to take my mind off of it, six hours of battery…" she told him, "anyway why can't you sleep?"

"I saw Rogue stood by the recreational room window earlier and she ran off crying…I saw you and Bobby in there talking…I'm trying to figure out why she's like that now…" he said as he looked into space.

_Oh god…she saw it…_

Rose gulped and she was shocked awake by the revelation, "have you tried asking her?"

"She won't open her room…" Logan said as he clenched his fists.

_Bobby is dead…as soon as Logan finds out…_

She changed the subject quickly, "so…the trips all sorted…for next week?"

Logan nodded and laughed, "Yeah but I'm not the museum type…why did I get roped into taking the art class?"

"Because you're a big softie really…that and Ororo's forcing you to go with her…" Rose laughed and nudged him on the arm playfully.

"Yeah I'm a real teddy bear inside…" his tone grew more serious, "Rose…can you…? It might be good practise…"

Rose looked at him and knew instinctively what he meant, "how long have you wanted to remember?"

"Ever since I started running…" he told her.

_How long has that been?_

"Well…I have nothing else to do so…come on then" Rose said after a little thought.

She turned her whole body to face him and he did the same. After a few seconds of re-shuffling they sat facing each other on the bed and Rose placed her hands on either side of his head and she closed her eyes. Blurry images flashed in front of her eyes and she shared them with Logan who closed his eyes so he couldn't get the memories and visions confused with the room around them.


	22. Someone Else's Past

**Chapter Twenty Two- Someone else's past**

**_Author's Note- I'm sorry if you read this and haven't watched X-men origins yet, I've left it vague because of that! Enjoy!!! :D_**

Slowly the blurred images of scenes became more focused and meaningful but they still moved before either of them could understand them. Rose was rewinding his memory like a video tape, going from him walking in the door to a week ago, a year ago, five years ago. After a while she lost track of how many years went by but she knew it was quite a few. As the tape drew back to its beginning that had been locked away for so long it slowed down and it finally came to a stop.

Rose chose to look in one the scene while she put Logan in the perspective of the boy in the bed; she knew he was the boy. The boy was laid down in the bed and looked sick. There was another older boy doing something with a block of wood. Rose realised he was filing his nails.

They were talking and she didn't pay much attention. Instead she was looking around the bedroom they were in. There was a wood fire burning against one wall and an oil lamp light up the young Logan's face. He was coughing and an older man walked in.

_His father I'm presuming…_

He spoke a few words to the boy who was called Victor and he sat down on the bed and looked at his son.

He touched his forehead and asked, "How are you son?"

"Still cold…" the young boy with dark hair answered.

Rose turned around and ignored the moment; she tried to work out what era this was.

_1800's? No that's too early…maybe the 1830's or 1840's…how old is this guy?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard shouting and screaming outside the room. She couldn't go and see what it was though because she was restrained to the memory and could only go where Logan went.

The man got up and the boy shouted after him.

"Stay where you are James" he told the boy in the bed and left.

_James? Oh no this isn't going to be good…_

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and was worried about continuing.

"Logan…" she said and she tried to move her hands from his head but he held them in place with his own.

"No…" he said quietly.

She sighed and went back into the memory that had she had been allowing him to see even when she wasn't.

* * *

She came back into the memory just in time to see the young Logan/James running down the stairs of a grand house. Rose looked around and saw his father laying on the floor of the entrance hall, a woman was screaming and she saw a man with a gun pointing it at the woman.

_A mad man and Logan's mother…_

The boy reached the man who was dying and they were talking quietly. Rose didn't like seeing all this but she had to be present to make sure she kept control of the memories and made sure that they were in the right order.

_Oh…god…_

The man died and the mad man spoke much to the protest of the woman, "James there are things you don't understand…"

"No don't…" the woman struggled.

"I need him to know! No more lies…" he told her.

Rose's attention shifted to the boy and she saw claws forming and pushing their way out of the skin in his knuckles…they were bone though…

_What the…that's not…_

The room went silent and everyone stared at him. What happened next happened very fast, the boy screamed and he ran to the mad man, the woman moved the gun out of the way. The boy stabbed him with the bone claws.

"He wasn't your father…" the man said and the boy looked at his mother, "son…"

He died soon after that and Logan looked back at his mother.

She said coldly, "What are you?"

He ran out of the open door and into the forest. Rose had to run to keep up with him. The older boy followed after them and she knew he was Logan's brother. They argued and again Rose tried not to pay attention. There were lights approaching them and they ran off together.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes again and looked at Logan. He seemed to be concentrating so hard.

_Must be overwhelming him…_

"Do you want to stop?" she asked him kindly.

"No…" he was concentrating on what was happening next.

Rose speeded up what was happening and this gave it the effect of being an actual memory; something half remembered. She only slowed it down when there was a point of interest.

* * *

The American civil war passed in front of their eyes quickly, so did world war one and world war two. The Vietnam War passed quickly too…until she saw the man she knew as Logan and Victor tied to wooden posts with a firing squad facing them.

Victor said, "Wake me when it's over…"

The shots were fired and everything went black. Logan woke up in a cell alongside his brother. They sat there just talking for a few hours until the door opened and an army general walked in.

"My name is Major William Striker…" he said and Rose zoned out for the next part of the conversation.

From what she half heard they were going to join his band of elite men, whatever that was. The next memory that was of interest to her was them trying to find the source of a rock.

The group of men were in the jungle and Striker said that if they wanted to live they had to tell him where they found that rock. Rose paid proper attention when the fight broke out and Logan walked away.

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

_Not a total git then…_

She skimmed past the next six years while Logan took in all their intricate detail. He had a lover and she felt his concentration intensify.

_Well that's obviously gonna strike a cord isn't it? Probably wants to know what happened to her…_

* * *

He had worked at a timber yard and had suffered nightmares. His lover comforted him and Rose knew he missed it. The next part she paid attention to was when he was at work and he had a cigar in his mouth.

_Not changed that much then…_

A car pulled into the yard and stopped. Two men got out and he approached them. Logan said something offensive and the oriental looking guy shot half of his cigar away.

Apparently Striker had another job for him and Logan looked sceptical, he walked away.

"What? You have a little house on the prairie and you're with a school teacher? That's just not you!" Striker shouted and walked after him.

Logan turned on him and said, "How would you know?"

Then the older looking man produced a newspaper and told him that someone was hunting down the 'old team'. Logan didn't seem bothered after he had been told that Victor was safe and he got into his car and drove off.

After this he picked up his lover from work and drove home. But there was a problem; there was a block in the road. Two cars refused to move so Logan got out and went up to them. There looked like there was going to be a fight so his lover got out of the car and calmed the situation down.

_How much longer is this going to take…?_

She effectively put the video on fast forward and speeded Logan's mind up so he could keep up with the memories. He seemed to be none the wiser.

Before she did fast forward it she heard his lover say, 'Wolverine' to him.

* * *

After a few minutes Rose began to pay attention because she saw Logan running through the forest. He kept running until he found a car. Their car. He began to panic and saw claw marks on the bonnet. He searched for her around the car and found his lover's body…it was bloody and there was no way she was alive. Logan held her in his arms and screamed.

_Oh…god…_

* * *

This time she brought them both from the memories and said, "No more…"

Rose tried to remove her hands but he held them tight and asked, "Why? I need to see…I need to know…"

She saw a single tear roll down his cheek and she nodded.

_If you end up being depressed it's not my fault…_

* * *

Rose refused to enter herself back into the memories though…she kept her eyes open and saw the scenes and they mingled with what she could see with her eyes. She saw him and Victor fight, Victor destroyed his claws, she saw Logan go back to Striker and have his skeleton plated with Adamantium. She also saw how he lost his memory. A single bullet to the head, granted it wasn't a normal bullet.

* * *

When Rose's alarm bleeped madly it told them that it was six in the morning. She could finally remove her hands from Logan's skull because they had finished half an hour earlier and she had left them there in a sign of comfort to him. His eyes were closed and his forehead was crumpled with the heaviness of it all.

"Logan…I know it's a big strain…everything that's happened, not knowing and now finally knowing but…you have to carry on…" she told him offering as much comfort as she dared.

"I know…" he said and opened his eyes, "Thanks…"

"Its okay…" she told him as he got up and went to the door.

"I mean it…its better knowing…" he said before he opened the door and left.

Rose sighed and wished she hadn't seen any of his memories…Xavier was right, it was highly draining to go through someone else's memories like that. At least she had gotten some practise when it came to getting to things that were locked away.

_Ugh…I really need some coffee!_


	23. Disappearance

**Chapter Twenty Three- Disappearance**

**_Author's Note- Oh My God!!! A hundred reviews!!! Thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D Now the story will really get going..._**

Rose walked down the stairs with heavy feet and nearly fell down them three times as younger kids rushed past her. When she was in the lobby Peter was going to say something about her tired state.

"Don't…even…bother…" She said with a yawn and she walked into the recreational room where she collapsed on the blue sofa next to Dew and Kitty.

"What did you do last night?" Dew asked her as she raised her head from the magazine she was reading.

Rose groaned and hung her head forward causing her hair to fall and cover her face, "practising…"

"Well you weren't practising sleeping, which you should have been doing…" she told Rose sternly.

"I know…couldn't sleep…don't ask…" she told her and shortly afterwards there was shouting coming from the lobby.

"Bobby! Bobby Drake!" It was Logan's voice and he sounded pretty angry.

One thought came straight into Rose's head.

_Shit!_

She stood up and ran into the lobby looking around anxiously. Logan's face was red and he was walking around panicking while holding a letter in his hand.

"Bobby!" he shouted again and this time Bobby answered the call by walking in to the lobby from the kitchen.

_No!_

"Yeah?" he asked a little confused.

"Bobby! Run!" Rose screamed at him but his reaction was too slow and Logan pinned him up against a wall.

One of his hands was placed around Bobby's neck and he was tightening it and he pushed his fist in to Bobby's cheek, it was clear what he was going to do. Rose didn't know what to do and neither did anyone else. Everyone was stood a fair distance away looking on in horror. Peter tried to approach the pair but Logan warned him off, "I wouldn't get any closer…"

Teachers were now joining the crowd and they had as much of an idea about what to do as the students. Rose took the initiative and walked towards them. Bobby's lips were starting to go blue.

"Logan…put him down…" she said tentatively as she approached them.

He didn't respond.

"What's wrong…" it was an order that she enforced with her mind so he had to tell her the half truth in the very least.

"Rogue…" he growled and tightened his grip on Bobby who gave Rose a fearful look.

_It's alright…_she told him via her mind.

_Help…_he said to her.

"Logan!" she shouted at him now and she power walked the rest of the distance between them. She put her hand on his arm and said more soothingly, "Logan…please let go…"

He looked at her but it was still no use and she saw that Bobby was loosing consciousness. She did the only she could think of and imagined Logan letting go of him and slamming in to the opposite wall. A second later the crowd parted as he flew through the air and hit the wooden panelling crumpling on the floor. Bobby was on the floor panting wanting air to fill his lungs and Rose knelt down next to him and made sure his was alright.

"You okay?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Been better…" he said as he rubbed his neck where a purple bruise was already forming.

Rose sensed it before she saw it and she turned and held him there with her mind. Logan had stood back up and was trying to attack again but now he was fixed to the spot unable to move, he could speak and move his arms but his claws stayed in his forearms.

"You know you could put me down…" he said to her a little tongue in cheek.

"Not a chance" she snorted and walked towards him, "You got an explanation?"

By this time Xavier, Ororo and McCoy had joined the crowd. McCoy seemed impressed, Ororo seemed confused about the situation and Xavier seemed worried.

"Isn't this meant to be the other way around?" Logan asked her.

"I didn't just try to kill someone…" Rose said sternly and looked back at Bobby who had sat down at the bottom of the stairs, "So…explain…"

"Rogue…she's gone…" he said looking away.

This hit Rose like a brick wall and she released him from her mental grasp, "What? How do you know?"

Before Logan could answer Xavier said, "Rose, Bobby, Logan…join me, Ororo and McCoy in my office now"

* * *

With in a few minutes Bobby closed the door behind them and made sure Rose was between him and Logan who still seemed pretty god damn angry. Xavier took his place behind his desk and Ororo and McCoy sat down on the seats available.

"Take a seat…" Xavier said to the three who were still standing.

Logan sat on the sofa and Bobby sat on one of the chairs that were used in the lessons the old man taught. Rose however chose to stand. This earned her a look from everyone but she found it easier to stand when she was anxious.

_Easier to run away when you're stood up too…_

_Why would you run away?_ Xavier's voice sounded in her mind.

_Would you stop doing that?! You scare me to death half the time!!!_

Before Xavier could reply Bobby asked, "What's happened to Rogue?"

Logan shot him a look, "Like you don't know…"

The nasty comment shut Bobby up for good, he retreated into his own world and didn't say anything.

"Logan, please tell us what happened…" Xavier asked.

"I went to her room this morning after leaving Rose in her room…I wanted to know if she was okay, she wouldn't answer me when I called her name…so I broke the door and found her stuff was gone and there was this note on the bed…" Logan said as he passed the note that had been left on her bed around.

Bobby shot her a jealous look after finding out Logan had been in her room and Xavier gave her a curious one. She just rolled her eyes to herself and was secretly amused at the looks on their faces.

_We all have our secrets…_

When the note was passed to Rose by McCoy she read it carefully in her mind.

_Sorry…I'm sorry about the way I left but I couldn't take it anymore. After seeing Bobby and Rose…I realised I didn't really belong here…I've gone my separate way from all of you now. I really am sorry. Rogue._

She had been the last to read it and she looked at the others who were silent, "So…how we going to get her back?"

"We…we can't…" McCoy said despondently.

"Why not?!" Logan shouted.

McCoy looked at the two teenagers who were also in the room, Rose and Bobby before continuing, "Things are happening that I cannot talk about due to confidentiality but…its too dangerous for us…we have to treat it like a human has gone missing…not a mutant."

"And?" Rose argued, "How bad is it? How much danger is she in?"

"Even if she somehow hides from the police, government officials and others…chances are we wont see her again…" Ororo told them as she sighed.

"You mean chances are she's going to die?" Rose said and she looked back at Bobby who was holding his head in his hands.

No one answered and Logan stood up, he paced the room, "Well if you're not going to look for her…I am…"

He walked out of the room and Rose called to him.

_Logan…if you leave too…if this is as big as it sounds…people will need to protect the students…_

_What's it matter? Rogue's in danger now…and that danger is right now…_he wouldn't listen to her.

"I saw her last night…I saw her leave…I just thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me…" Rose said aloud, this made him stop and walk back into the room.

"You didn't say anything?" Logan looked at her critically.

She shook her head and knew any reason she gave wouldn't be good enough, so she sighed and said, "Where would she go?"

"No where…she'd stay on the road…" Bobby said something for the first time and he was staring into space.

_Just because of what happened does mean-_ Rose couldn't finish her thought.

_What? Doesn't mean I can't go after her_? Logan argued in their mental conversation.

_You haven't slept…you're not making rational decisions…_Rose tried to tell him he wasn't doing the right thing.

_And these guys are? _He shook his head and looked at her with sad and angry eyes.

_No…but…just think for once in your life and don't charge in straight away, she'll probably come back._ Rose thought that wouldn't have any effect.

This seemed to convince Logan enough for him not to leave, instead he went up to his room probably for some sleep…and to think. Everyone apart from Xavier started to leave and he said, "Rose…can I see you?"

"Don't see why not…" she walked back into the room, she passed Bobby who touched her hand briefly sending a shiver down her arm and sat down.

"What was Logan doing in your room?" He got straight into the subject.

_What's it to you?_

"I helped him remember his past that's all…why?" she asked him with a sideways look.

"You are meant to be focusing on your studies and practising-" he started to reason why he took such an interest in her life but she cut him off.

"I was practising…his memory was hard to get at so I assumed it would help me when I decide to pick your brain" her voice started to become hard and it had a dangerous edge to it.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't-" he still continued to argue.

"Well I did…" was all Rose said and she walked out blocking her mind from him.


	24. Salt Lake City

**Chapter Twenty Four- Salt Lake City**

Rose spent the rest of the day sleeping in her room. Her insomnia had retreated for the time being, that or she was just too tired to do anything else. She woke up at seven and realised she was going to be late for her lessons. As she showered and got dressed she tried not to think about Rogue. But she couldn't help it, it was her fault Rogue had left, it was her fault because she hadn't told Bobby to back off, it was her fault because she had kissed Bobby back. If it wasn't for her Rogue would still be living at the mansion. She would still be going to her lessons. She wouldn't be in danger.

_Stop it! If you keep thinking about it who will it help? No one…just be prepared for whatever happens…that's all anyone can do now…_

Rose sighed and went down stairs, lights out had gotten even earlier; eight o'clock. The other students were slowly making their way to their rooms and didn't seem to pay any attention to her. This was how she liked it, she liked to be seen but not seen. She didn't know how much she would end up using it in the future though. She walked into the lobby and she approached the elevator, it opened but someone called her name.

"Rose…" it was McCoy, he came out of a room and walked up to her.

She turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Charles asked me to tell you that your lessons have been suspended because of the current crisis."

_Crisis? I thought…one minute!_

"What? I'm one lesson away!" she couldn't believe it.

"He apologises…but I'm sure you can understand that-" she didn't allow him to finish.

"Hell yeah I understand, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Rose said viciously and she felt a rebellious streak coming on.

_Oh…he'll regret that! _

"Please Rose…" McCoy started but she ignored him and entered the kitchen angrily flicking the kettle on with only a thought.

She closed the door behind herself and started pacing the kitchen as the kettle boiled; when it had she mentally made herself a cup of hot chocolate while she thought of what she could do.

_Run away? No…that's too far and if everything is as bad as what they're making out…it would be best not to…party? Maybe but…one minute…he said my lessons had been suspended…he didn't say which ones…_

A devilish smirk spread across her face and she held the hot drink in her hands and made her way to her room. When she re-entered the lobby she saw Bobby sat on the bottom step looking worse for wear.

"Bobby?" she asked quietly all her anger gone.

"Hmmm?" he raised his head so he could see her, "Oh…hi…"

Rose sat down next to him and knew why he was feeling so bad, "It's not your fault you know…"

"Doesn't make me feel any better though…" he told her as he stared at the floor.

_Yeah…I know…_

"She's smart…she'll be safe…" she told him and then pushed the cup towards him, "Coco?"

He shook his head and smiled, "it's a bit hot for me…" he reached out with a finger and touched the side of the mug, Rose felt the temperature of the hot chocolate fall to a more suitable drinking temperature.

She looked at the coco and then back at Bobby, she sipped at it cautiously, "perfect".

This made him smile some more but he moved closer to her and Rose felt herself respond by doing the same, just before their lips touched she pulled back and said, "I better get going…lights out in a few minutes…"

She got up and started to walk up the stairs when something strange happened. Some how Rose was somewhere else, the sun was just setting and she was in a city. She was stood on a sidewalk next to a bench. A teenage boy was sat there reading the 'Salt Lake City Times'. She looked around and saw a sigh saying, 'S 200 E'. She heard shouting and screaming so she turned and she saw people running towards them. Mutants. They were running from soldiers who were pointing their guns at them. Rose couldn't move, she was fixed to the spot and the mutants of varying ages and races ran past her. The soldiers fired at them, and they hit a college student in the back of the neck, her satchel bag sprayed her study books and papers around her as she fell to the ground. Rose looked at what had hit her, it wasn't a bullet, and it was small and green. It reminded her of a tranquilliser dart that rainforest tribes used to get bush meat. The soldiers ran up to the unconscious woman and a truck pulled up. They placed the woman in the back along with other unconscious mutants.

She heard one of the soldiers talking into a walky-talky, "we have ten over"

"Received back to base" crackled the reply.

Rose came out of the vision when she felt Bobby's cool hands on her arms steadying her, "Rose…are you okay?"

"What?" she looked around and saw she had dropped the mug and it had smashed all over the stairs.

"What happened?" Logan came thundering down the stairs, he had been making sure the students were all in their rooms.

"Rose…she went into a trance…" Bobby told him seemingly no longer afraid of him.

She stood there dazed as Logan and Bobby helped her to a seat in the lobby. When she was sat down, Rose couldn't stay still. She wanted to move around; she wanted to make sure that it was just a dream.

"You aren't going anywhere until the Xavier sees you" Logan told her.

"It was nothing! I get these things all the time…they're just dreams…they don't mean anything…" she tried to fob him off and looked for Bobby who had gone to fetch the Professor.

"Nothing? Rose…" he knelt down in front of her and looked in her eyes, "I know what's going on…you having a vision…going into a daze…especially after Rogue went missing, it's not…normal…" he told her as they heard the elevator open and Xavier walked out on his own.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

_Where is he?_

"Bobby has gladly gone to his room after I told him you were fine…" he told her as he entered his office.

Rose got up and Logan hovered around her ready to catch her if she fell. He didn't leave her side until she sat down on the sofa in Xavier's office. This time he chose to stand and he kept throwing her glances every now and then as if he was making sure she was still there.

"What seems to be the problem?" Xavier asked her.

"You're psychic…" Logan stated folding his arms.

"I am but Rose has blocked me from her mind…I couldn't access it if I tried" he told both of them.

"I…I saw something…" she said quietly.

"What did you see?" Xavier asked her while looking at her with intense eyes.

"Salt Lake City…there were soldiers…they were attacking mutants…they hit them with a tranquilliser and they got loaded into a truck…they got ten" she said as she looked out of the window and at the dying sun.

"What time did you see this happening?" he asked her with the same look.

"Dusk…" she said as she rubbed her hands together like Emily had done.

_Now I know why she did it…takes your attention away from the situation…oh…I want coco…I want…I don't know what I want…_

Logan and Xavier exchanged a look and they looked outside at the setting sun just like Rose had done a few moments ago.

"Have any idea where they were going?" Logan asked her.

"No…I only heard back to base…" she told them as a thought entered her head.

_Why are they taking such an interest in a dream? A vision? It's like the others I get and I'm sure Professor X over there saw some of them…_

She stood up with determination and marched out of the office and into the recreational room. She looked for the remote but when she couldn't find it, she did her usual trick. The TV came on and she flicked through the channels until she found the 24 hour news channel.

A female presenters face filled the screen, "For those of you have just joined us," Logan and Xavier entered the room, "we have breaking news from our correspondent in Salt Lake City, we'll cross over to Ash now."

The scene on the screen changed and a dark haired man who was stood on the sidewalk next to a bench started talking, in the background Rose saw a sign saying 'S 200 E' and she felt sick, "Thank you Sandrine, we are here in Salt Lake City where there has just been an attack on the local mutant community by the terrorist group 'Weapon Mutant and Homosapien Guard' or WMHG for short. They have reportedly taken ten known mutants of varying backgrounds and abilities, we are currently trying to get in touch with Hank McCoy the…"

The reporters voice drifted into the background as Rose realised she had seen it as it happened. She felt sick that people would do that. Then it hit her, she was a mutant, the only people she had contact with were mutants…and so was Rogue. That could happen to anyone of them.

"Oh…god…this is what those meetings have been about isn't it?" she asked them.

Logan didn't respond and Xavier said, "Partly…"

_There's more…oh…_

"Partly? You mean there's more?" she looked at him.

He nodded and Rose couldn't take anymore, she left them and went up to her room.

* * *

When she entered her room she slammed the door shut behind her, Rose stood there for a second and breathed deeply shortly afterwards she lashed out and pulled everything off of the shelves and on to the floor. She wrecked the room and slowly began to cry. She shrank on to the floor and the door opened. Her eyes were too blurry with tears for her to see who it was but she felt their strong and warm embrace. Logan comforted the crying girl as he remembered his own past and held her a little tighter.


	25. DNA Bases

**Chapter Twenty Five- DNA Bases**

**_Author'a Note- Sorry about the technical bit half way through lol. Also sooooooo sorry about this chapters lateness!!!! Enjoy!!!_**

For the next week Rose refused to leave her room at certain times of the day, she would spend the early morning in there and come out when she knew all of the other kids would be in lessons. She didn't go to any of hers, the teachers just excused it after Xavier had told them about her vision assuming that her absence was because of that. Rose knew it wasn't though…when her lessons with Xavier had been suspended she felt a rebellious streak attack her and she avoided him constantly. At the moment she just wasn't that fussed about her true identity, she pushed it to the back of her mind and thought about more pressing things that were constantly in the news.

* * *

She was sat watching TV in the recreational room when Logan walked in and sat next to her. The news was on and the presenter was describing another attack on the mutant community, something about attacking a night club that was only for mutants. They were interviewing McCoy who was urging mutants to pay no attention to the attacks and carry on with there lives as normal. He was on a podium in front of a crowd of protesters, all mutant haters who supported the WMHG. Rose sighed and looked at Logan.

_How much do these people actually know about mutants? Really? _

"Hey…" she said to him.

"Long time no see kid" he said as he stared at the TV set anger brewing inside him.

_I know…_

"Yeah well…bald guy said my lessons were suspended…didn't say which ones" she went back to looking at the screen as they moved on to world affairs.

Logan laughed at her pain in the arse attitude, "come on, I have something to show you"

_Really? I prefer the other pick up lines…bad technique ha ha…_

He got up and walked out of the room. Rose looked at the time; ten o'clock in the morning, everyone else was in class. She waited for a moment and then followed him into the lobby, he was approaching the elevator and entered after pressing the button. He looked at her expectantly and she stepped in just as the doors closed.

"This better be good…" she commented and he smiled at her.

_Now I'm scared…_

"Had anymore visions?" he asked her casually as if he was talking about the weather or something.

_Why do you care?_

Rose shook her head, "not like the last one…I've had dreams but…"

Logan looked at her and for the first time she thought he saw worry in his eyes, "what kinda dreams?"

She shrugged, "the same one I've had since I got here, just I can never see past this one point, I hear a gun fire and then nothing. I wake up then, its nothing…I know its nothing"

* * *

He didn't seem convinced but let the topic drop as the doors opened and they walked out into the subterranean levels. Logan lead her to one of the medical labs and he searched through a few filing cabinets before returning to her with several folders.

"Here you go. Some things you might find interesting in there" he handed her the folders and left her there.

_I doubt that…_

She flicked through them casually at first but then she saw that they had cracked the mutant genome. She read a particularly eye catching paragraph out loud, "I have discovered that mutant DNA bases are the same as human DNA bases but instead of Adenine being paired with Thymine and Guanine being paired with Cytosine they are the opposite. Adenine is paired with Guanine and Thymine is paired with Cytosine causing different proteins and chemicals to be produced causing the varying powers of mutants much like the varying eye colours and skin tones in humans. The different pairings also cause the mutant body temperature to be higher than that of a human, it is a temperature that would kill a human instantly; fifty degrees Celsius. It is my fear that the WMHG would use this to their advantage and use it to mark mutants out with heat sensitive cameras seeing as not all mutants have chosen to introduce themselves into the community and are choosing to hide. I sense it would have a much higher success rate than they're current method of attack. I have also found that if the bases are in the right order and the right proteins are produced a mutant child can inherit not only the powers of its father but the powers of its mother causing a mixture of the two, this can regularly cause the powers to be stronger than either of the parents powers…"

Rose put the folder down and she looked at the author of the piece; Charles Xavier. She found a fax sheet underneath it and saw that a copy had already been given to McCoy and his department to help them with protecting mutants. She heard the door open and she quickly closed the folder as Ororo walked in.

"Oh, there you are Rose" she smiled at the teenager, "everyone's waiting for you, it's the museum trip remember?"

_Museum trip? What? Oh now I remember…_

She nodded, "oh yeah, sorry. I went for a walk and lost track of the time"

Rose got up and followed Ororo out to the front of the school where a coach was waiting to take class 4B to one of the art museums in New York City. She realised it was only twelve o'clock. She had genuinely forgotten that the museum trip was today, she also forgot that class 4B had free Wednesday afternoons. She started to think of what she had just learned.

_It was definitely interesting that's for sure…I'm not sure it'll help with the terrorist group though, does anyone actually know this is a school for mutants or what? And isn't it a bit dangerous going out in full view of the public with all this going on? Oh well…_

The walked out of the lobby and into the sunlight. Ororo walked straight to the coach while Rose stood there and looked around. All of the kids were in their seats already and she could see Logan stood by the door. Ororo gave him a look as she stepped on to the coach, he didn't seem to notice it and Rose walked towards the coach.

When she got there Logan raised his eyebrows at her and said, "You're late…"

_And?_

"You're hairy…get over it" she told him as she lifted herself on to the coach.

Rose looked around and saw that the driver was from the coach company and not one of the teachers or the regular bus driver, Barry, like she expected. Ororo was sat behind him with a spare seat next to her. The teachers/guardians always sat at the front for some reason. She turned and started to walk down the little alley way in between the seats. She saw students from her class talking, reading magazines and taking photos on their phones as she walked past them. She saw that Peter had grabbed the back seat; he was sat in the middle with Kitty to his left and Dew next to her. Bobby was on his right with an empty window seat next to him. She walked towards them as quickly as she could and she smiled at them when they noticed her.

"About time!" Peter said.

"Where have you been?" Kitty asked her.

"You haven't died then" Dew commented.

The only person who didn't say anything to her was Bobby who instead just smiled and adjusted himself so she could squeeze past him and get to her seat. Half way through this task the coach started moving so she was thrown backwards. She ended up sitting on Bobby's lap and felt slightly embarrassed. The whole back seat erupted in laughter as Ororo started to speak.

_Oh…My…God…I'm such a klutz…_

"Hey! Peter, Kitty and Dew! Be quite, you can talk when I've finished!" she shouted over the heads of the other students who turned to see what they were laughing at. Rose slide of Bobby's knee and into her seat before anyone else could see. She sighed and mouthed silently to Bobby, "sorry"

He shook his head and smiled.

She blushed even more and looked out of the window at the passing country side. She had a strange sense he liked it and she had a strange sense she did too. After the blush had passed she turned so she could talk to him.

"So…hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey, why haven't you been in class?" Bobby asked with a curious look.

_Well…_

Rose laughed, everything she had learned seemed to be someone else's reality right now, she talked without thinking about what was happening in the outside world, "it's a long story but…what've I missed?"

"Nothing, well not much…Kitty lost at basketball for the first time" he told her while laughing and it earned him a glare from Kitty.

He and Rose talked until the coach pulled on to the sidewalk outside the museum in New York City. It had only took about two hours and she didn't know if this was good or bad but the driver seemed in good spirits so they must have made good time.

_Wow…I'm about to go into my first art museum…_


	26. Shark

**Chapter Twenty Six- Shark**

Rose was stood in the entrance hall to the museum along with the rest of the class. Logan was keeping an eye on them making sure they didn't wander off or use their powers in front of the general public while Ororo went to the welcome desk to inform them that they were there. Rose was looking around with deep interest; she had always been fascinated by art and history even when she was a little child. The entrance hall was a large size and it was very open. The walls were painted white and the floor was made of high quality wood. There was a piece of modern art just before the welcome desk in the centre of the room that was bigger than a three seat sofa. It was made of pale stone and there were several holes through out the piece. Through one of the holes something caught her eye…a lighter with a shark design on it was being opened and closed by a pale hand. For some reason Rose found it intriguing and wanted to see who the lighter belonged to but when she tried to move away from the group someone grabbed her arm. She turned to face them, it was Logan.

_Scare me half to death then!_

"Where you going?" he asked her.

_What's it to you?!_

"What…oh…" she threw a glance back to the hand and saw it was gone, "no where…"

"Right…come on" he let go of her arm and they walked back to where the group had now moved to.

They hung about in a large group next to the hallway that led you into the main part of the museum. Ororo was stood at the front next to a tour guide.

_Joy…_

The middle aged man was talking and you could tell it was a rehearsed speech about the museum and its contents, "Well, in this museum we have various pieces from different eras and genres such as Van Gogh and more modern artists I am sure you have all heard about. Now if everyone is ready we will start the tour, if you'll follow me…"

The tour guide walked off down the corridor and the class followed, Rose couldn't help throwing a backwards glance to where the lighter had been.

_He's definitely gone…_

Bobby hung back from the rest of the group so he could walk with Rose, "hey…looking at anything interesting?"

He caught her by surprise, "nope…"

_Nothing that would interest you anyway…_

They walked down the corridor silently and she thought she saw some security members looking at them and walking towards her and Bobby through the corner of her eye. She grabbed Bobby's arm and walked quickly so they caught up with the main group. When they reached them he gave her a questioning look and she started to look around to see if they were still being followed. Rose couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" Bobby asked her under his breath.

_Didn't you see?!_

"We were being watched and followed…" she told him quietly.

"What?" he looked at her critically.

"After…the news haven't you been watching the news?"

"Sure but…the WMHG, they wouldn't attack school kids! Would they?" Bobby asked her as the tour moved into a different area of the museum.

_Your fault if you don't believe me…_

"I don't know…" she looked around again and did a mental search looking for anyone who might be a member of the WMHG. She didn't find anyone, at least no one in that room.

* * *

The tour carried on for the next two hours and then the students were given free rein for an hour as long as they stayed in the renaissance part of the museum and didn't show any powers or talk to strangers. Everyone understood and complied with the requests completely. Rose tried to forget her earlier feelings and thoughts as she stared at the painting of a seventeenth century German Duchess. Bobby, Kitty, Dew and Peter were sat on the bench near by and were talking amongst themselves. She sighed and looked into the Duchess's eyes. She almost looked alive with the determination and charisma in her eyes that the artist had captured perfectly. Rose saw a gold plaque below the portrait and she read it in her head.

_This portrait was painted only weeks before she died, she was accused of being a witch by the local community because she seemed to heal spontaneously…_

She looked back at the woman and someone to her left spoke, "strange isn't it? Burnt at the stake and then beheaded because they thought she was a witch…"

_What? Who are you?_

The voice had an angry and cocky tone to it. She looked at the person who had spoke and saw a man nearly her own age with slicked back blonde hair and his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Oh…it's a shame people couldn't just think…" she said as she looked back at the portrait.

"Yeah" he scoffed and looked at her catching her eye, for a few seconds Rose couldn't respond, his deep and intense brown eyes stared right into her, "like nothings changed…"

_Hmm…_

Finally she could tear her gaze away and accidentally saw into his mind, "how do you know? Not everyone hates mutants…"

"How do you know I was talking about mutants?" he asked her with a suspicious look with his smouldering eyes.

_Oh…erm…crap…_

Rose swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "what else would you be talking about?"

"Hehe…you're one of them aren't you?" he asked her but didn't wait for a reply and carried on pulling the lighter with a shark design on it from his pocket and flicking it open, "we shouldn't have to hide…"

He flicked the lighter again and a small flame appeared, he moved his hand left then right and the flame moved with it. Rose looked around nervously, her friends were still talking and hadn't noticed anything and other people were just moving around them quite unaware of what was happening. She searched out with her mind again to make sure no one had noticed and she heard something she didn't want to.

_Hmm…I like the looks of her…very nice rear-_ his voice sounded in her mind.

_Did I mention I'm a telepath?_

The thought stopped abruptly and the guy looked at her and smiled. Rose could feel herself melting under his gaze but she heard another thought, somewhere far off but still within the building.

_Whoa…a big heat wave in the renaissance section…about twenty people…better tell the boss about it…_

She had forgotten to close her mind so she was still receptive to other people's thoughts and she had also forgotten to close her link with the guy so he heard every word of the random thought.

_S'pose it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it's about…_

He raised his eyebrows at her and said, "got to go…nice _seeing_ you…"

_So…funny…_

He turned and left without another word and she wanted to follow him, she wanted to stay with him but she thought it would be best to warn the others. She let her eyes follow his back out of the room then she turned her attention to the situation before her. Some one had a heat sensitive camera and she had a strange sense the WMHG would find out soon…

_Very soon…_

She quickly walked back towards the others and they gave her a curious look.


	27. Complications

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Complications**

When Rose had reached her friends they seemed to be having an argument amongst themselves about…she didn't know what and she didn't care.

"Yeah! And?" Dew was getting a little agitated.

"Guys?" Rose said quietly.

"and I only meant it as a joke!" Peter was telling her.

_Shut up! I need you to listen!_

"A brilliant joke!" Dew's cool Miami voice got louder and she started to go transparent.

"Dew!" Kitty was trying to calm the situation down, "he didn't mean it! Just calm down…"

"Guys?" she said a little louder.

She started to appear more solid but her eyes still held the fury of the ocean and she refused to talk to Peter but she wouldn't let the topic drop, "it wasn't funny-"

_Oh for hells sake!_

Rose couldn't stand another minute so she shouted, "Guys! Would you shut up!"

The loud voice drew far more attention to the group than she liked, they all spoke at the same time giving her a quizzical look, "what's up with you?"

"The…the WMHG…they're here…we have to find the others…" she told them quietly and pure fear was showing in all of their eyes.

* * *

After a few moments Rose had finally convinced Dew, Kitty, Peter and Bobby to move and help her find Logan and Ororo. They found them quite easily because they were in the same place where the class had dispersed. Logan was being his usual miserable self and Ororo was reading a brochure about local issues. They all walked quickly up to the pair with Rose in the lead. She had contacted all of the other students with her mind and they were arriving at the same time. All of the students had worried and confused looks on their faces. When Ororo realised the entire class was there she looked intently at Rose who was at the front, Logan merely raised his eyebrows and kept an eye on the doors.

_At least seem interested…_

"What's going on?" Ororo asked her.

"The WMHG…I think they're here…I did a mind sweep of the area and…they found a big heat wave…" Rose told her casting a worried look around the room.

"Are you sure?" the older woman asked her and she threw a glance at Logan.

_Course I'm sure!_

"We have to get out of here…now…" the teenager told them both and with out a second thought they started to gather the students and pushed them slowly towards the entrance.

Rose looked at the time and saw it was half past five in the afternoon and they weren't due to leave until about six. They all hoped no one at the desk or the tour guide would notice.

* * *

A few moments later they were stood in the entrance hall and Ororo had gone to get the coach from the parking lot. Everyone was jumpy and jittery as they waited for her to return. Rose kept casting glances around the room looking for anything suspicious. She didn't find anything for a few minutes until a few men entered the building. They looked like average security apart from the speed camera they were holding, then she realised with bile rising in her throat that it was a heat sensitive camera. They pointed it at the group and peered down the lens. After a proud look at each other the two men walked forwards, right up to Logan.

"Hello sir…can I ask the nature of your visit to the museum?" the older man said.

Logan seemed to be losing his cool with the two guys and Rose saw him clench his fists, "school trip…"

_Oh no…_

"A school for mut-" the older guy didn't have chance to finish because Rose walked up to the group and joined in the conversation.

"Hey teach…what's going on?" she decided to put on a local New York accent and she chewed her gum annoyingly like she imagined a kid with no form of life or individuality.

"Rose, go back to the group…" Logan told her fiercely.

_Yeah right so you can kill these guys and give us away? That isn't happening…_

"Are you kidding me? Liam looks like he's about to puke! No way am I going back there…" she told him with a wink.

"Girl you better listen to him" the younger guy said as he tried to stare her down.

Rose stared straight back and entered his mind, she saw he was cocky and stupid and very narrow minded but unlike the lighter guy…he was just hallow, "no…"

She won the stare out but the older guy carried on with the conversation, "anyway a school for mutants?"

_Oops…don't…say…anything…_

"A what?" Rose asked acting perplexed, "who'd want one of them?!"

"Exactly Miss…" he told her and tried pointing the camera at her.

_No way!_

She messed with the results with her mind so that it showed no form of heat wave, "oh my god…are you guys the WMHG?! I am such a huge supporter!"

The two men seemed rather flattered, "yeah we are and we're looking for mutants right now"

"Oh my god! Can you see any?!" she was acting like an overly excited child when they saw they're favourite TV character and she knew full well they couldn't see anything.

"Well we got some reports that there were some but…they've got away" the younger guy said sounding down trodden.

_Yay!_

"Oh…that's a shame…although I did hear some people saying that they saw some on 51st street…" She lied to them.

Luckily they believed it and saluted her, "a true homosapien!"

She saluted back and without another word they turned and left. Rose stared after them to make sure there really were no suspicions about the group. There weren't.

Logan gave her a sideways look, "how did you do that?"

_I'm psychic, remember?_

"Messed with their minds…made them think the read out was normal…" she told him as Ororo walked back into the museum.

"But it wasn't?" he asked her with a worried but controlled look.

"Nope…come on, we better go…" she started to walk towards the entrance.

"Why? We're safe now…" he was even more stupid or blind than Rose had first thought.

_Erm…no we're not…_

"That camera has a satellite feed meaning-" she didn't have chance to finish her explanation.

"That their head quarters will see everything…" Logan finished it for her finally catching on.

"Yeah…" Rose looked at him with worried eyes.

* * *

Once everyone was on the coach and settled down, they got moving going by the B-roads back to the school. Logan had filled Ororo in about what happened and she made the decision to tell the rest of the class. Rose knew that the bus driver was trustworthy because she saw it, his face turned to one of disgust whenever anyone mentioned the WMHG.

"Right! Everyone settle down!" when the idle chit chatter dulled down into silence Ororo carried on, "as you know there were some complications today…I thought it would only be fair that we let you know what really happened. The WMHG nearly caught us today but thanks to some quick thinking and flattery they left us alone…we were incredibly luckily today and I am using this to urge you to not to use your powers outside the walls of the school and even then we must be careful, they know our faces now so we can't take any chances…"

The coach stayed silent for a while and people only started to talk quietly when they were half way back to the mansion. Rose was sat next to Bobby like she had done on the way there.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shocked…you know…how close we came to being…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes and Bobby put a comforting arm around her and she felt him slowly start to weep too. Logan was calling the mansion up front and he saw the touching scene that was happening on the backseat. His face didn't portray much but she knew he wasn't happy. He finally got through to the Professor and he turned to face the front of the coach.

Rose nestled closer to Bobby and he did the same, he rested his head on top of hers and they stayed like that until they were back to the school. For some reason it dint feel as nice as it should have done, the image of the lighter guy flashed in to her mind and suddenly silent fear over came her.

_Is he okay? Oh my god…I didn't put him in danger did I? Why am I the one who endangers people?_

But before long her eyes closed and she fell asleep, her waking worries left her for a little while as she slept in Bobby's arms.


	28. Another Dream

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Another Dream**

**_Author's Note- Hi! Sorry this story took a while, About half way through Bobby and Rose are only kissing! Just wanted to clarify that lol. I've also seen how many people want Pyro back and I've started another story that is all about him because he wont be in this story for a very long time! Sorry! It's called 'Firestorm'. I'd like to thank a few friends of mine too, The Silver Magpie helped me figure out where Rogue would go and everyone else has helped me in some way! Sorry i can't remember half of the stuff though, it just gets filed away in my mind! Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!_**

Rose felt someone nudging her on the arm softly; she opened her eyes groggily and looked around. She was still in Bobby's arms and he was also being poked so that he would wake up. She heard him groan softly and he opened his eyes warily. He looked in to Rose's eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She then turned her head to see who had been prodding them in the arm. It was Ororo. When she knew that the pair were awake she stood back and cocked her head to one side.

"Are you both ready to move yet?" she smiled as she said it but the weight of the day showed in her eyes.

_What? Where are we?_

Rose smiled at her, "We're back already?"

The older woman nodded, "yes and you two are the last off the bus, come one. The driver wants to get home…"

_Better get up then…_

The two complied and Rose eased herself out of the position she had fallen asleep in. Her left foot had gone numb and her neck ached from resting on Bobby's shoulder for the past few hours. She stood up carefully and looked back at Bobby who was still in the same position. He looked at her lazily and a lop sided smile appeared on his face. She knew what he was thinking and she smiled back while rolling her eyes and she helped him up off of the chair.

_Not any time soon…I think…_

"Thanks" he said to her as they walked behind Ororo and off of the coach.

"You're welcome…" she told him as their teacher spoke to the driver and he started the coach up and drove down the gravel drive way that was the only road into the school.

_What time is it?_

It was pitch black as they walked up the steps and into the mansion, all of the lights were off apart from the ones in the lobby. The soft night breeze floated past Rose's face and Bobby put his arm around her. When they were in the lobby Ororo went into Xavier's office where a meeting was being held leaving Rose and Bobby alone, she glanced at the clock and saw it was ten twenty.

_Well past lights out then…_

"So…" Bobby started.

"So…" Rose repeated, she yawned a few seconds later, "ugh…I'm tired…"

"Well after today…I'd be worried if you weren't…" he told her as he gently led her up the stairs and to her room.

_Sweet…_

* * *

It took them ten minutes to walk slowly up to Rose's room. They were stood outside her door for a few moments as she struggled with the handle. With her room being one of the rooms on the top floor it had tended not to be used as much as the others which meant some things had gone rusty. Like the handle. After a few tries it opened easily and she stood on the cusp looking at him. He smiled at her and he leaned in for a kiss, his lips graced across her cheek and when he was moving away Rose moved with him kissing him on the lips. Bobby looked like he was going to push her away for a second but he changed his mind kissing her back with cool and controlled passion. While their lips were still entangled Rose pulled him through to her room and she accidentally tripped on the handle of her duffle bag. She fell backwards onto the bed and she instinctively held on to Bobby, so he ended up on the bed too. Suddenly Bobby was on top of Rose, they looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

_This is too funny!_

"Oh…my…I'm…too…clumsy!" she said in between her giggles.

"Oh…yeah?" he answered her and kissed her passionately after the laughing had subsided.

Rose knew where this was going to lead; she wanted it to go there, after being so close to the unknown she wanted to appreciate what she did know. She felt his cool hands caress her body, moving down her back to her waist and the low waistline cut of her hipster jeans. She moved her hands to under his shirt and as they got more passionate she began to dig her nails in, he flinched but didn't cry out in pain although he did seem uncomfortable when she started doing it. He moved his hands up and under her cotton shirt moving his fingers softly yet cravingly over her toned stomach. She felt his lips move down her face and onto her neck whispering in her ear, Rose closed her eyes and loved every second of it until Bobby stopped talking. When he stopped she saw herself imagining that Bobby was someone else, the guy she'd seen at the museum. As it dawned on her she felt disgusted with herself, she had been thinking of the guy with the lighter the entire time they had been kissing.

_Oh my god!_

She sat up sharply and Bobby looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

_Get out…_

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…Bobby, I need sleep…" she didn't look at him when she was speaking instead she stared at empty space that floated just in front of her face.

"I didn't do something wrong did I? Did I hurt you?" He wouldn't leave and instead was fussing over her.

_Please, just leave!_

"I'm fine Bobby…you, you're a great kisser. I'm just…tired…" she still didn't look at him.

Finally he left Rose alone in her room. She spent some time just sitting there not thinking, after a while she stood up and went for a shower.

* * *

An hour later she was laid bed, her insomnia was back and she tossed and turned under the covers.

_I might as well face it…I like that guy from the museum but I only spoke to him for five minutes! I don't even know his name! I don't even know what he can do! Oh…_

She turned again so she was laid on her left side staring at her digital alarm clock; 2 A.M.

_Oh…_

* * *

After another hour of tossing and turning her mind settled on a topic and Rose didn't have the energy to stop it. She was retracing her steps to see if she had found out who that guy was. Trying to see if she had seen it in his mind when she temporarily connected with him. She hadn't. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep at that moment as his cocky smile filled her mind.

* * *

Suddenly Rose was sat in a high seat at a bar. She looked around confused, it wasn't a bar she would ever go to…it was dingy and dark. The sort of place she'd have expected to find an illegal fight ring or something. It was the sort of place you just knew wasn't on any main streets, probably out in the middle of no where or a small town at most. The place was nearly empty apart from some old guy drunk out of his mind and falling asleep on the pool table and the barman. He was balding, middle aged and you could tell he liked his food. He was cleaning glasses and he sometimes looked behind him to the shotgun that was hung up on the wall. She sighed and shook her head wondering what was going to happen this time, it was then when she saw her. A hooded figure sitting only two seats away from Rose, she could just see dark hair with a white streak falling out of place and onto her shoulder.

"Rogue…" she said quietly.

The door opened and a gust of air whipped through the room, men wearing combats and having the same guns as she had seen in her vision at SLC.

_No…oh god no!_

"Rogue! Run!" Rose screamed at her but Rogue didn't respond she just stared blankly at the soldiers as they ran in from outside.

When they got close to her they said, "That's the one!"

This shocked her into life and Rogue removed her hood and gloves but it was too late, Rose sat there motionless as they fired at her. Most of the bullets missed her but one got her in the forearm, she fell unconscious almost instantly and they loaded her out of the building. As they were leaving a guard turned to make sure they hadn't missed any other mutants she might have been with. They stared straight into Rose's angry and fiery eyes and she dared them to do something. But to her disappointment they turned and left with the rest of them. The Barman had dived underneath the bar itself when the WMHG had charged in and the drunk hadn't even stirred from his sleep.

"Rogue…" Rose looked back to where she had been sitting only a few seconds earlier.

Something else grabbed her attention then, there was a knocking coming from somewhere. She couldn't see where though.

Someone shouted, "Rose!"

* * *

Rose opened her eyes sharply and sat up breathing and sweating heavily. She looked at the time; seven thirty A.M. She put her hand to her head shakily and realised she hadn't imagined the knocking or the shouting when they repeated it.

"Rose!" a male voice shouted through her door while they knocked vigorously, "Rose! Wake up!"

It was Logan.

_What the hell does he want?_


	29. Closing Down

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Closing Down**

**_Author's Note- Sorry this took so long lol. Enjoy!!! =D_**

Rose heaved herself off of the bed and rushed to the door to see Logan about to break the door down. She saw that his face was red as he lowered the fist that was about to hit the door again. She could tell instantly that he feared she had decided to run away too.

"What the hell do you want?!" she shouted at him.

"Xavier…he wants to see you…" he told her and finally acknowledged her state, "What happened?"

_Why do you care?_

"Nightmare…" was all she said as she closed the heavy wooden door and got dressed hurriedly.

* * *

Ten minutes later she jogged down the stairs, when she was in the lobby she carried on jogging only slowing to a walk when she reached his office. She walked into Xavier's office and found he wasn't there. Rose couldn't be bothered with messing around anymore. It just wasn't worth the effort.

_Where are you?_

_The labs, I need you down here immediately…_his voice came back to her.

* * *

A few moments later she opened the door into the lab where she had been looking at the folders that held the information that had saved the school only yesterday.

"Yes?" she asked Xavier as she walked further into the room and noticed he was holding the same folders.

"You've seen the files…" he said while he looked through them himself.

_Guess I'm not the only person who can object regress then…_

"Yeah…" she realised that the all members of staff were in the room too and so was Hank McCoy. The teachers were all crowded together only Logan and Ororo stood out from the group.

They all had worried looks on their faces and McCoy told her what was happening, "a copy of these files were sent through to my office…they disappeared shortly after they arrived"

"What?" her face fell in horror.

He nodded gravely, "I believe someone in my office is a WMHG supporter or maybe even…part of their supreme team..."

"Why? Why would someone do that?" Rose couldn't stop herself.

"We don't know but…we are closing the school…" the old man told her as he placed the files back into the cabinet near by. He said this with his back to her.

"What?!" She nearly screamed the word.

Xavier didn't reply and everyone refused to meet her eyes as she looked around at all of them wanting to see some form of hope.

"You can't! Half of these kids have no where to go! And the ones that do…it'll put them in more danger…it'll put there families in danger too! There has to be something else…" she struggled for more reasons why they couldn't close the school that had become a home to so many students, including Rose herself she realised.

"She's right…" Logan said with a concentrating look on his face, "we can't send them home…"

Then Rose had an idea, "wait…how many rooms are down here?"

"Close to a hundred but…" Ororo started as she tried to figure out where the teenager was taking this.

"We close the public face of the school…we say the kids went home, but instead they move down here, instead of normal lessons we teach them to fight and be able to defend themselves…and we give them intense training like you did with me Professor…" she continued and the teachers considered it.

"It might work"

"They wouldn't suspect it…"

"I'm sure everyone's willing…"

The cool but intelligent voice of Xavier broke through the talking, "I'm not sure…"

"What have we got to loose?" Rose asked him nearly pleading, "sooner or later we'll have to fight them…why don't we start preparing and I'm not saying training them to be soldiers just so that…if there's an attack, they wont be so easy…"

The old man sighed and looked away.

_Please?_ She asked him via her mind.

"In form the students…get them to start moving their things down here…subtly…the staff and older students will help wherever possible…"

The teachers nodded and left but Rose stayed and Logan lit up another cigar, hanging around by the door, it was obvious he wanted to speak with Rose.

"Rose…next time…be much more careful" the older man told her protectively and she knew he wasn't talking about the conversation with the teachers.

She didn't say anything for a while but she finally plucked up the courage to tell him about the dream completely forgetting Logan was there, "I had another dream…about Rogue…it was like the one about Salt Lake City, she was in a bar and then the WMHG charged in and took her away…"

"What?" Logan said, his voice startled her, "Where?"

"I don't know…it was in a small town I know that…probably in the middle of no where…" she said quietly, looking at the floor.

She could tell Xavier was in deep thought and waited patiently for him to say something but before he could Logan walked off.

_Oh for…_

She ran after him.

* * *

"Logan! Logan!" she shouted after him in the corridor as he turned a corner, Rose ran after him but lost him in the underground complex. She searched for him with her mind after a few more moments looking around and saw that he was in the garage.

_Oh crap!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She practically sprinted up the fire safety stairs that she had found during the wanders that had taken place when her lessons had been suspended. They brought her outside close to the mansion. It led to the sports shed where they kept all the balls, rackets and others things that were needed in gym lessons. Rose nearly tripped over a few hockey sticks because of the small amount of light entering the shed; the one window in the concrete wall was covered in cobwebs and slime.

She struggled with the rusty latch on the wooden door but it finally gave way. She nearly fell into the tennis nets because of the amount of effort she had used and she ran out. Rose ran across freshly mown lawns around the side of the mansion and on to the gravel driveway and she looked around. A few seconds later the garage door opened smoothly and Logan drove past her on a high powered motorbike, he didn't stop.

"Logan!" she shouted after him drawing the attention of some nearby students, a few seconds later he disappeared behind the trees that hid the entrance to the school.

_Shit!_


	30. Cerebro

**Chapter Thirty- Cerebro**

Rose stared down the drive for another few moments hating herself for saying anything at all. Part of her hoped Logan wouldn't do anything stupid, another part of herself knew he would, yet another part of her wanted him to turn around and think about the situation, but she knew in her heart that would never happen. Logan was gone. On a bike that was the fastest she had ever seen, by tonight he could be in Delaware. She wanted to connect to him and persuade him to come back but instead she sighed and turned her back on him.

_He'll help Rogue in his way, I'll help Rogue in mine…_

She stared up at the mansion and saw staff and older students helping to move cases, chairs, tables, beds and just about everything through the windows. It had already begun, the hiding, the war was about to start and Rose knew it in her very bones. They had to be careful and strong if they were to survive. She ran a slightly tanned hand through her now untamed hair. It was still a deep and vibrant red but the style had completely gone. She just couldn't be bothered with maintaining it anymore and it had grown about two inches and now reached the top of her bra. She noticed that some kids were looking at her nearby. Rose gave them a look and she felt her eyes burning with anger at everything. A few of the kids met her eyes and didn't look away.

"Yeah?" she said slightly too snappy.

"Nothing" the leader of the group of girls said and they looked away. They were new at the school and knew that pissing Rose off was something that wouldn't get them very far. After all what had happened to Logan?

She looked back up to the mansion and felt strangely sad. She had only been here a few weeks, maybe a month and a half but she had grown so attached to the place and everyone in it. Now everything was going to change.

_Better get ready then…_

Rose sighed again and walked up the steps and into the lobby.

* * *

When she was in the lobby she saw Peter holding a bed above his head as he waited for the elevator to come back up. She looked around as she approached him and saw people queuing for the elevator and a huge pile of objects near the stairs from where they had dumped various stuff. Each object had a tag on it, only a room number but it helped them know where they were meant to go.

"Hey, Rosey" Peter said jokingly.

"Hey, metal head" she played his game and mock sadness appeared in his eyes.

"That isn't fair" he said looking away.

"Oh yeah? Look do you know where Xavier is?" Rose asked him getting serious.

He looked back at her and understood her tone, he nodded, "Down stairs, last time I saw him it was about ten minutes ago in the lab. He didn't seem to be doing anything but with him you never know"

"Okay… thanks" she told him as the elevator doors opened and Miss Graham, the school nurse and Gregory from her science class stepped out. Rose stepped in quickly dodging around them before Peter could get in and pressed the button speeding it up with her mind. As the doors closed she gave a cheeky grin to him and he returned it with a steely look.

_Gotta be quicker Pete_

* * *

A few minutes later the doors opened in the subterranean levels and Rose stepped out to see students and staff moving objects that had been left in the corridor by various people. She saw Ororo with a clip board directing people down different corridors to different rooms and it was obvious she held a map because she had to check several times before confirming anything.

_They're quick at organising things…_

Rose looked around at the mess and started to make her way through it making sure she didn't trip on anything as she made her way through to the labs.

* * *

After several attempts she made it into the lab and found that Xavier wasn't there, in his place she saw a statement he had drawn up and ready for release to parents and the press.

Rose picked the piece of paper up carefully and read it aloud, "Dear parents, colleagues and other concerned individuals, because of the recent unrest I have deemed it unsafe for the children to remain in my care as students at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. They will be returned home as soon as possible and I wish them the best of luck in their lives because it is doubtful that the school will be reopened anytime soon. Xavier"

She placed the piece of paper back on to the desk and knew he had a plan to make it look like the kids would be going home but felt it would be too complicated for her to even start to begin to understand it. She shook her head and scoured the complex for his position.

_No need to do that…I'm in the room…_his voice told her.

"What?" Rose turned around and saw the door close and Xavier moved his wheel chair closer to her.

_Oi…that's creepy…_

"I see you found the paper" he said but carried on before she could reply, "I am strongly concerned about your dream but I am unable to locate Rogue"

"What? How can you locate her?" Rose asked confused.

"A few years ago I built a machine along with Magneto that helped me locate mutants, it greatly amplified the psychic abilities of any mutant who dares to use it. The machine itself is called Cerebro. The chamber is highly dangerous and the person using it needs a great form of control or…well…they never have another chance to use it" he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she couldn't be bothered with his games.

"I used it to find mutants for my school, I used it to find those who needed mentoring and I used it to find the area you were in. But the machine can be used to find specific mutants if you know who you are looking for that is" he continued ignoring her interruption.

"And you didn't know what I looked like so…" Rose began to fill in the gaps.

"So I could only locate your round about area" Xavier finished for her.

_Okay I get that bit…_

"Right…why are you telling me this?" She questioned him still confused.

"I used that machine to try to find Rogue but, I am not powerful enough and there was too much interference. I haven't had a lot of practise concentrating my powers so greatly in years" he told her.

"So…" it dawned on her, "You want me to use the machine?!"

He nodded coolly, "Consider this your last test"

_Haha! Not in a million years! I cant even read your mind!_

"No way…if you can't use that thing properly how am I meant to?!" She nearly screamed at him.

"With my help…I will help control your powers and you will search for her" Xavier told her his plan.

Rose considered this for a moment and knew it was the right thing to do. Whether she could do it or not was a different matter.

"Okay…" she answered him finally.

"Good, we will try tomorrow morning after everyone else has been settled down here" he waited for a moment before adding, "go get some rest"

Rose nodded and left.

* * *

She was about to enter the elevator but before she could Ororo grabbed her arm, "Ororo? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just the Professor ordered your room to be one of the rest to be moved, its room forty eight, down the left corridor" she told her.

Rose nodded and set off in the direction of her new room.


	31. The Final Test

**Chapter Thirty One- The Final Test**

Rose tossed and turned in her sleep unable to focus on anything, her dreams flicked from one scene to another. From the bullet dream, to the SLC scene and then to her latest one about Rogue. Slowly the switching between them became less frequent and a new dream appeared from them.

* * *

Rose was stood in the rain outside a concrete compound, Storm was controlling the weather and others were helping the prisoners away from the building, they moved quickly away from the building and out into the field where the plane was waiting. She was stood next to Bobby and Logan who were staring at each other angrily, Rose had this strange sense they were having a battle over male dominance or something. Suddenly gunfire started and they fought the enemy again. Storm was hit with a small green dart and the tempest she was controlling got out of hand. The soldiers retreated back into the building just as Rogue ran out shouting, "No one's inside!"

"No! Rogue! Go back!" Rose suddenly felt herself shout.

She didn't and the wind knocked a chain link fence free, it leaned dangerously outward and it was struck by lightning causing it to fall on Rogue's running body.

* * *

"No!" Rose screamed and she woke up sweating again.

She looked around and saw the small room that was all hers to still be in darkness. The compulsory lights came on down here at seven o'clock exactly so she knew it wasn't seven just yet. She laid on her side and tired to figure out what that dream meant.

_Was it just my mind going mental or something? It wasn't like SLC because I know Ororo and Bobby definitely weren't there…hmm…God I hate my dreams…_

A few moments later and the lights flickered on and Rose pulled herself off of the bed and got dressed.

* * *

She wandered through the complex for a little while and just as she was going in to the lab Bobby caught up with her.

"Hi…" he said to her a little out of breath from running down the corridor to get to her.

"Hey…" Rose said in a reply.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night. If it was too early or-" Bobby started to apologise but she cut him off.

"Bobby, you were great it's just me…these visions, dreams they're just getting to me, that's all" she told him honestly, that was one of the reasons.

"Oh…okay, well…do you want to meet up later?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if I can to be honest but…I'll try" Rose told him with a smile.

"Okay" he perked up, "Erm…meet me here at five?"

"Yeah…" she said.

Bobby left after an awkward moment where he tried to kiss her on the lips but she went for his cheek. They smiled at each other for a short moment and he ran off to his intense training lesson.

Rose sighed and entered the lab.

* * *

Xavier was sat there at his makeshift desk filing letters and new timetables away in various folders.

He noticed her right away but didn't speak for sometime. After a while he turned and approached her.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Rose nodded slightly.

"Follow me…" he said as he moved past her and out of the room.

She did as she was told.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were both stood outside a large door. It was like the others but there was an eye recognition unit next to the door. Xavier rolled towards it and placed his eye up against it.

A second later there was a bleep and a metallic voice said, "Welcome, Professor"

The door opened and he walked in beckoning for Rose to follow him. She entered a large circular chamber that clearly took up a lot of the underground space. The door closed behind her so she had no option but to follow Xavier down the platform and into the centre of the chamber.

At the end of the platform there was a headset of sorts and the Professor stopped before he got there, "This is Cerebro"

"Whoa…it's big" she commented not knowing what else to say.

Xavier chuckled, "I know but it is the only way to amplify psychic abilities…now I need you to concentrate on Rogue, imagine her face and the machine shall do the rest. I only want you to use Cerebro for a short time"

Rose nodded and felt very unsure of herself. Xavier looked at her and she knew she had to go and picked up the helmet.

_How does he know I can do it? Really? Honestly? Or is he just guessing?_

She walked the final few feet to the headset and knelt down in front of it. She took a deep breath, picked up the helmet and placed it on her head. She felt her power grow instantly and her thoughts began to wander but she imagined Rogue's face. At first it was fuzzy so she closed her eyes and the image grew sharper. She was zoomed in on the terrified and fearful face of Rogue. She zoomed out slowly and saw that she was in a cell with no light. She zoomed out again and saw that it was part of a compound where other mutants where being held. She zoomed out even further and saw that the compound was in eastern Texas, she knew the exact location and she knew Xavier saw everything she saw. Her thoughts changed as another face came into her mind; Logan's. She saw him driving through the forest and purposely showed him Rogue's location through her own power that wasn't amplified by Cerebro. She also started to search for the fire guy but stopped herself as her head began to hurt. She removed the helmet and looked back at Xavier who gave her an unemotional look.

"Rogue is being held by the WMHG in Texas…" she told him and he nodded.

He moved away without saying a word to her.

"Hey! You said that was the final test!" she shouted after him, "Tell me who I am and remove whatever you have on me!"

He turned to see her, "you showed him where she is…you failed, you were meant to be controlling your powers"

"I was" she said coldly and they both knew it was right, she had wanted to show him where Rogue was.

"The barrier disintegrated as soon as you wore the helmet" he moved away and left Rose knelt down in Cerebro.

* * *

"Bastard…do as he fucking says…then what do I get…nothing…" Rose muttered to herself as she walked through the complex at four, forty five on her way to meet Bobby.

She turned the corner and saw him already sat there talking to Mr Brooks, the gym teacher. He was giving Bobby tips on hand to hand combat. They just finished as Rose approached and Bobby walked towards her with a concerned look, he sensed her mood.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Just used Cerebro like Xavier said and…he wont tell me who I am…" she told him bitterly.

He struggled for the right words, "he probably just has more important things on his mind"

"He better have" she said as they walked off to the new recreational room.

They both crashed on the sofa and no one else was in the room so Rose flicked through the channels until she came to the news. Bobby placed his arm around her shoulders as she listened intently.

"Breaking news, known Mutant Brotherhood leaders Magneto and Mystique have just escaped from their high intensity prison" the news reader said as mug shots of both of them flashed up on screen, "they are both dangerous and we urge caution, do not approach them"

Rose's attention drifted to Bobby and she leant her head against his shoulder, "They found me you know"

He looked at her, "really?"

"Yeah…well Logan and Mystique came crashing through the door at the same time, so I s'pose that counts" she told him as the news moved on to something else, "anyway…how's your day been?"


	32. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Thirty Two- Surprise, Surprise**

After spending an hour alone with Bobby, Peter and Kitty and Dew came to join them and they had a big catch up. Rose saw in their eyes they knew what was going to happen but they still managed to laugh and joke about life. A two hour long catch up that took them right up to eight o'clock. It was only a few moments to lights out for the students and Rose was on the way back to her room when she heard something fall over upstairs. She did a search and felt a few people up there. She was too tired to see who it was but knew they weren't hostile so she left them alone and carried on back to her room.

* * *

When Rose entered her room she looked around and noticed nothing was out of place, no one had been in the room since she left that morning and if she was honest it looked like her room had done upstairs, the only difference was that the walls were metallic and hospital looking and the floor was cold and smooth instead of soft and comforting. She sighed and approached her bed, she sat on the edge and couldn't be bothered to do anything so she fell back and fiddled with her bracelet but she couldn't see anything. Slowly she began to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

She suddenly saw deep wooden counter with a vodka shot sitting on it. Rose raised her head and saw she was in a bar, it was a quiet but decent hangout for people. It seemed to be in a city because she saw a teenage band getting ready to play, they started tuning their guitars. She gritted her teeth as the noise went right through her. Rose turned back around so she was facing the counter, a few seconds later someone sat next to her. A man roughly her own age, with slicked back hair and fiery eyes. Something deep with her stirred and she knew him from somewhere. He looked at her with a cocky smirk; she felt her heart suddenly get wrapped in flames. She gripped at her chest.

"You okay?" he asked her trying not to sound concerned.

"Yeah, just a little heart burn that's all…" she told him.

The guy nodded knowingly and looked away.

* * *

Lights burned her eyes even through her lids waking her up from the dream prematurely. Rose rolled over on to her front but it was no use, who ever wanted her out of bed was getting it their way. She felt hands wrap around her waist and she was pulled out of the bed.

_Let go!_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" she screamed and she looked around with blurry eyes.

She couldn't see her attacker but she looked down and saw metal arms wrapped around her midriff.

_Peter?_

"Peter? What the hells going on?!" she shouted as he pulled her to the door and out into the corridor where Bobby, Kitty and Dew were waiting.

"We heard people upstairs and warned the Professor, the other kids are in the danger room with the other members of staff" he told her still in his metallic form.

_Oh crap…_

When they reached the group Rose said, "You can let go of me you know…"

He did reluctantly earning his a slightly jealous glare from Kitty who tried to hide it and failed and Bobby moved closer to Rose.

_Oh come on! Get a grip…_

"So…do they know we're down here?" She asked them.

"We don't know" Dew told her, "We think they're wanting an invitation or something…"

"An invitation?" Rose questioned as Bobby and Peter took the lead and led them to where the Professor was waiting for them.

"Well they know we're down here so what else can it be?" Dew explained and her and Kitty fell into step with Rose.

"How many?" she wondered.

"I saw two…an old guy and then someone else but I was dark so…" Kitty's voice trailed off.

_So you've been up there and had a look then…_

* * *

A few moments later they rounded the corner where the elevator was situated and Rose heard the wires moving so she pulled the others back behind the wall with her mind. She silenced them and told them what she had heard.

_How do you know?_ Bobby asked her mentally.

_I know the sound of that elevator anywhere…wait here I'll have a look…_

Rose heard the doors click open and she slowly poked her head around the corner so she could see who it was. She saw two figures in the lit hallway, an old man with a helmet and a cape or something and then a woman with blue skin and orange hair.

"Magneto and Mystique…" she whispered to quiet for anyone but herself to hear and she saw them walk down the corridor off to where the Professor was waiting for the students.

Rose pulled herself back round the corner and released the others from her grip, she ran her hand through her hair and paced backwards and forwards wondering what they could do.

"What happened?" Kitty asked her.

"Double M…" she said concentrating on other thoughts, she looked at the others and saw their confused looks, "Magneto and Mystique…it was them, they went off in the direction of Xavier's office"

Bobby and Peter looked at each other while the girl's jaws set as they started to think of a plan.

"What are we gonna do?" Dew asked.

_No idea…_

Peter sighed, "Kitty, warn the others. You lot, we're going after them"

Everyone apart from Rose nodded and Kitty disappeared through the wall. Rose didn't understand it.

_Does these guys know how dangerous those two are?_

"How you ever seen those two in a fight?" she asked them.

Bobby and Dew both looked away as Peter answered, "not really…but how hard can they be?"

"It took Logan and Ororo to just knock them out…" she told them.

"We just can't do nothing though" Dew said.

"Why don't we follow them, you know if they start a fight then they're trapped in, no way of escape" Bobby suggested.

_Not just a cute face after all…_

Rose and the others nodded as Kitty ran back through the wall.

"Told 'em" she said slightly out of breath.

_That was quick…_

"Right, lets go" Bobby said taking the lead and walking them down the corridor.

* * *

Rose allowed him to lead the small group of teenagers even though she wanted to be the one in the lead, she let him have a chance. After a few moments they were stood outside Xavier's office and Rose mentally looked for them. They were in there, Magneto and Mystique along with Ororo and the Professor. She realised that the group had accidentally formed a V shape. Bobby was at the head with Rose to his left and Peter to his right with Kitty behind him and Dew behind Rose. Bobby looked back at them all and nodded. The walked forward and the door opened.

_Surprise, Surprise…I wonder whether the bald dude saw this coming…_

* * *

They all walked in forming a line and ready for a fight but they were astonished by what they saw. The Professor was talking with Magneto who was sat on a seat quite casually, his helmet resting on the table. Mystique chose to stand and she smiled at them when they entered the room. Ororo on the other hand seemed a little on edge and was stood behind the Professor who was a little anxious himself, especially when he saw Rose. His normally calm eyes seemed stressed as he looked up at the group and met Rose's eyes. Magneto noticed his look and turned around to see the group.

He laughed softly and smiled at them all his eyes finally resting on Rose, "Little warriors I see, you've trained them well Charles"

_What is going on? _


	33. Revelations

**Chapter Thirty Three- Revelations**

**_Author's Note-Rose's origin is revealed in this chapter!!! Enjoy!!! =D_**

"Professor…what's happening?" Bobby asked looking around nervously as Mystique approached them smirking.

Xavier answered hesitantly, "Magneto was my old friend, we-"

"Fell out a long time ago over various things…" Magneto cut him off, "but that is in the past and we must look to the future, right Rose?"

_Eh?_

"What?" she asked a little perplexed.

"But to properly know where we are meant to go, we need to know about our past" he told her.

"Erik don't-" Xavier tried to stop him.

"No Charles, the girl deserves to know" Magneto told him suddenly getting vicious.

_What the hell is going on between those two?!_

Rose started to back away and Bobby stood protectively in front of her. By this time Mystique was only inches from them and she winked at Bobby who looked back at Rose worriedly. Rose placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It is not your right to tell her" Xavier said, Rose had the strange sense that he was trying to protect her and this was what he had been trying to do all along.

"What? It is Rosalina's blood running through her veins! My blood runs through her veins!" Magneto shouted and Xavier considered for sometime, Rose removed her hand from Bobby's shoulder.

_Xavier? What's going on?_ She asked him mentally, fear filled her voice.

He didn't answer instead he looked at her with torn eyes and she knew he had made a decision whether it be in his better judgement or not she couldn't tell.

"Ororo, take Bobby, Peter, Dew and Kitty back to their rooms…" he said to her looking away.

Ororo nodded confused and she led the others out of the room. Bobby hesitated though and touched Rose's hand.

"It's okay…I'll be fine" she told him and he reluctantly let go of her hand and followed the others.

_I think…_

Mystique looked at Magneto who nodded and she left to wait outside. Rose watched her go and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She faced the two much older men and suddenly felt very scared.

"Are you going to tell her or shall I?" Magneto asked.

Xavier sighed, "we had better start at the beginning…starting with your past."

"My name is Erik Lensherr, and…you can sit down my dear" he said to her and she chose to lean on a table too on edge to sit properly, "now as I was saying, my name is Erik Lensherr and I was born in the nineteen thirties, in Poland as a Jew. We were captured by the Nazis and taken to a concentration camp, my parents were killed and so was my little sister, or so I thought. When I was seventeen I came to America and I met Charles Xavier, we started to debate mutant rights and became good friends. We started this school together and everything was going fine, we had a few ups and downs but we managed to sort them out. That was until we had a knock at the door in 1990…"

Xavier carried on with the story, "there was a woman there, she seemed to be no older than twenty five but she claimed to be Erik's dead sister, Rosalina. We found out she was telling the truth and she lived at this school for a while."

_Rosalina? That's what he called me!_

"I, of course was fiercely protective of her-" Rose didn't give Magneto a chance to continue.

"How could she have been no older than twenty five but have been Rosalina?" she asked.

Xavier answered, "She was a level three healer, and her power also caused her to have a delayed aging process…"

Rose nodded showing she understood.

"Me and Rosalina we're not that close to begin with because her and Erik were spending so much time together but, one night I heard her whispering angrily in Russian on the phone, she closed the satellite phone and seemed quite distressed so I comforted her and she told me that after she had been 'killed' in the second world war, she had escaped to Russia where they realised her potential and she worked as a Soviet Union spy. She was known as the Fox because of her hair. Even though at this time the Soviet Union was collapsing, an old commander wanted her to do this one last mission, she refused. During the months that followed we grew closer and we fell in love." Xavier told her and Rose saw that he was picturing every moment in his mind.

"I wasn't happy when I found out, but after a while I began to accept that my oldest friend and my sister were indeed in love…" Erik added.

Rose guessed that there was more to that part of the story then they were telling her.

"After a year we married and Rosalina discovered she was pregnant, we were overjoyed but…there was violence brewing against the mutants…" Xavier couldn't continue with the story so Magneto did.

"I wanted to fight but Charles did not, Rosalina would have done if it wasn't for her current state…being seven months pregnant and all. After a few months, the commander got in touch with her again and she still refused. Someone told the mutant haters that she was one and they told them where she was. This was the first of September. The same night the school was attacked but we managed to escape into the forest, they followed us and Rosalina's water had broken in the mansion…she was giving birth while they attacked us. I left Charles to help and protect Rosalina…I took someone who shared my views on mutant rights and I had known her for quite some time, myself and Mystique attacked those who had attacked us."

"Rosalina gave birth to a baby girl…even with her healing powers, she had lost too much blood. She handed her over to me and gave the baby a jet bracelet. Rosa died moments later." Xavier said struggling to hold in his tears.

_The regression…oh…my…god…_

"When we had defeated the attackers, I returned to find Charles holding the baby and Rosalina dead…I turned my back on him then blaming him for her death, I never knew what happened to the child until I warned Charles that they would attack his children a few years ago…he went stiff and I knew she was still alive. My search began after that." Magneto said coldly.

"The attackers knew that the school was for mutants and it took a lot of my power and a few weeks to erase their memories but I was still wary so…on the tenth of October I went to England and I found a couple whose own child had died…I handed the baby over and I prayed they wouldn't find her" Xavier finished, "it took me three years to find the person who had told them about Rosa's powers…I did something I never thought I'd be capable of and I…killed them…but I was injured in the process and lost the ability to walk…"

_The tenth of October is my birthday…but…that means I'm nearly seven weeks older than what I thought…how did no one notice that the baby would've been older? Unless…they all knew I was adopted…and no one said anything…_

"I…I'm…that baby…?" Rose found it hard to breath with the revelations of her past.

Xavier nodded.

"That's…why Logan showed me the files…you told him too…" it was too much for her to take in.

Xavier nodded again, "not quite but I knew he would want to show you…"

"You're my father?" she couldn't get her head around it.

"Yes…" he said.

"And you're my uncle?" she asked Magneto.

He nodded.

"That's why you came to find me...but…what about my dreams? What about Rogue? What about the WMHG?" she asked them trying to think of something she could understand a bit more easily, it was going to take a few hours for her to understand her genealogy.

Erik Lensherr, Rose Xavier's uncle, looked at Charles Xavier, Rose Xavier's father, and shrugged, "do you know where she is?"

Xavier didn't answer.

Rose did though, "Yeah…she's being held in eastern Texas, Logan's on his way there now…if we leave tonight we'll be able to meet him"

"And do what?" Erik asked her with an eyebrow raised, he was obviously intrigued about where she was going.

"Not sure, think of a plan on the way there, see what he thinks, the usual…" she said.

Erik chuckled, "oh I do like her attitude…"

"You aint seen nothing yet" Rose said as she turned and left the room, she walked down the corridor and contacted Bobby, Dew, Peter, Kitty and Ororo.

_The X-men are reforming…meet me near the plane…_


	34. Planning

**Chapter Thirty Four- Planning**

Five minutes later Rose walked into the hanger under the basketball court and saw Peter making sure the plane was ready for take off while Ororo was in the cock pit checking the readings. Bobby, Dew and Kitty walked up to her as soon as they saw her.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked Rose while the others listened.

"We're going to get Rogue, she's in eastern Texas being held in a WHMG stronghold…it's going to be dangerous and-" Dew didn't let her continue.

"What? If we aren't up for it go home?" the girl from Miami laughed, "do you think we'd be here if we weren't up for it?"

_Probably not…_

This made Rose smile and she realised they were all wearing black suits, they seemed to be in some sort of uniform.

"The X-men stick together, they mess with one of us, and they mess with all of us" Kitty agreed.

The two girls walked off towards the plane so they could get themselves strapped in while Bobby stayed with Rose.

"You're not fighting anyone in that I hope…" he said and she looked herself up and down, she was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt combo.

"Well…" she said and he grabbed her hand and led her off to the side of the room where there were some of the same suits lined up against the wall.

Bobby grabbed one of them in Rose's size and handed it to her, "Can't be a member of the X-men with out a suit"

_These guys have uniforms then…hmm...didn't expect that…_

"Jeez…Erm…thanks" she didn't know what else to say.

"Rose…" he said grabbing her attention, "is Rogue hurt?"

"I…don't know" she didn't dare tell him about her dream, she was already thinking of a plan to make sure it wouldn't happen.

Bobby nodded then looked at Rose, "what did they tell you?"

"It's a long story…" she told him and before she could say more the door from the complex opened and Magneto, Mystique and Xavier entered, "Come on…"

She and Bobby walked up to the plane and were about to close the door when Magneto piped up, "going with out us?"

Rose stood aside as him and Mystique walked past her and took up there seats but Xavier stayed where he was and contacted her mentally.

_Be careful…_

Rose didn't answer and just pressed the button that would close the plane. She made her way to the front and gave Ororo the co-ordinates. When she turned to go and get changed six pairs of eyes looked at her, each pair displayed different emotions; fear, excitement, anger, interest, curiosity and concern. She met each one of them with confidence and made her way to the back.

* * *

A few moments later Rose was tying her hair up in a bobble in the back of the plane, it had already taken off and she saw from the readout that it was half way through Pennsylvania already. It was mid morning now and they would be at the compound at dusk. She had a strange feeling that everyone's lives would change as soon as they landed. Rose sighed and sat down in the back still trying to get her head around everything, she had changed into the black suit and was officially a member of the X-men, her uncle sat in the cock pit along with her friends and love interest that had started all of this and her father was back at the mansion probably worried sick about her.

_Ugh…my life is like a day time soap or something…_

She closed her eyes momentarily and Bobby came to sit with her, she opened one eye even though she knew it was him. She closed it again.

"Hey…you okay? Magneto told us…" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes instantly, "yeah…fine…"

"You don't look it" he stated.

"Thinking of a plan…I might do a sweep of the compound" Rose told him.

"Isn't it a bit far?" he seemed a little too concerned.

She shrugged, "dunno, I can still try…"

Bobby finally got the hint that she wanted to be alone and left her to do a mental sweep of the compound that they were going to attack. Rose concentrated and imagined herself walking alone through its cold concrete corridors. She saw that the outer boundary was like a normal prison and these guards were never allowed inside, they had no idea what was happening in there. She then moved into the inner area and saw cells with terrified mutants of different powers and classes kept in them. Sometimes scientists would come in and take blood from them; they had to sedate them because they were scared of the mutants attacking them. Once she had the full layout in her mind she pulled away but before she did, Rose contacted Rogue and told her.

_We're coming to get you…be ready…_

She didn't hear her next thought but knew Rogue's hopes were raised. Next Rose set about contacting Logan.

He was in Alabama driving at a fast rate and she knew he hadn't stopped since he had left the mansion.

_Logan, it's Rose…we're going to get Rogue, meet up with us in the fields a third of a mile from the compound on the eastern side, do NOT go in there on your own…_

_Who's we?_ He asked her.

_Me, Ororo, Peter, Kitty, Bobby, Dew, Magneto and Mystique_

_You trust them?_ She sensed the disgust in his voice.

_I have too…_

_What about the Professor?_ He asked her.

_He's staying out of it…_

Rose disconnected from him then and she went up front to sort the plan out. She sat in the spare co-pilot's seat that she guessed they had left vacant for her.

"I know how it's set out…" she told them and she grabbed the plane's computer and began mapping it out.

* * *

An hour later when Rose was happy with the map she turned to the others and pressed a button making the map appear 3-D in the centre of the cock pit, Ororo put the plane on auto pilot so she could see as well. By now they were over Kentucky and Rose was conscious about how much time they had left; only a few hours.

"Right" she started and pointed at the large gate on the western side, "this is the main entrance, the guards who work on the gates to the outside and the perimeter do not know what's happening inside, they have only been told that it's a high security prison and are not allowed to actually enter the building," She now moved on to the inner compound, "here is where the WMHG are operating openly, mutants are being held down these four wings" she motioned with her hand, "our goal is clear, get Rogue out and any other mutants in there…preferably without getting killed, maimed or injured."

"That's it?" Peter asked.

"That's the layout…we're meeting Logan on the eastern fields, about a third of a mile away from the compound itself…" she told them.

"So…how are we going to get in there?" Mystique asked as she cocked her head to one side and stared at the map.

Rose hadn't thought of that bit so Ororo answered for her, "well, seeing as the outer guards have no idea what's going on inside they'll just think we are breaking into a normal prison…we neutralise them…"

"As in kill?" Dew asked a little perplexed.

"No…as in they are knocked out and are not a threat" she finished and the younger girl breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Then what?" Kitty asked.

"We make our way into the inner compound, we have a line, the most powerful at the front so that'll be Ororo and Magneto and me to protect the rest of us from bullets and other things, Kitty and Peter will go straight ahead and let the others out, Bobby and Dew will go half way to the cells and protect the route, Mystique and Logan will take out the guards…" Rose said, "as soon as everyone's free, we'll fall back so once Kitty and Peter have let everyone out, they'll fall back to where Bobby and Dew are, they'll make their way back to us three and then Mystique and Logan will follow protecting the rear while Ororo cooks up a storm to confuse them. After that we make it back to the plane and take off…"

The others nodded and didn't argue, the auto pilot bleeped excitedly and Ororo turned it off as she started to land.

_No going back now…_


	35. Outer Compound

**Chapter Thirty Five- Outer Compound**

**_Author's Note- Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long! I had writer's block and I thought I'd have a few days out from it, I was strangely sad about writing this chapter but then I perked up and really enjoyed it! I listened to Skillet as I wrote this chapter, they are really good...search them lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! =]_**

Rose turned her chair around from the 3-D model as she hit a blue switch and it disappeared. She strapped herself in like everyone had done as soon as the plane took off. Even though she couldn't do anything to help Ororo land he plane she tried to steady the plane on its descent so the turbulence wasn't so bad. Suddenly the blue and cloudless sky that was turning red and purple in the east was replaced by dusty fields where grass grew in few places. Rose could see the cold and harsh compound in the distance. The sunset behind it made it look more menacing and reinforced the bad feeling she had in her gut. After a few moments she had to tare her eyes way and look to the ground that moved closer with every second. Then she saw it. A brown haired human sized blob in the dust leaning on a motorcycle.

_Logan…_

She sighed as they continued to descend and passed him, a few moments later the plane hit the ground and came to a stop a little while away from him. When the plane did stop everyone released the air that they had been holding in their lungs and relaxed a little. Rose was the first to unbuckle herself and walk out of the plane and right up to Logan. He acknowledged her with a look and continued smoking his cigar. Unlike the rest of them he was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. Rose couldn't help what happened next, she closed the distance between them and slapped him right across his left cheek knocking his cigar clean out of his mouth.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

_Hmm…let me think…_

"You chose the right time to leave, didn't you?!" she said bitterly.

"God you're pissy…" he stated as the others started to catch up with them, "What's up?"

"Nothing…" she said as she calmed down.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…" he asked trying to pry into her life.

_Why do you care?!_

"Yeah well when you talk about it, I'll talk about it…" Rose told him as the group closed the distance and stood at her side.

Logan gave her a glare and noticed Magneto and Mystique, "I see we're on the same side…again…"

Before the argument started Ororo asked, "Did you tell him the plan, Rose?"

"Haven't had chance…" she said as she looked around at the area.

The group spent the next half an hour filling him in on the plan and he had no concerns. In fact he thought it was a good one. After that they made their way over the third of a mile of fields and over to the compound as the darkness of the night crept in around them.

* * *

A while later they were hiding in the undergrowth as they watched the guards of the outer compound talk and joke. By now it was pitch black but the huge floodlights that were hanging on the side of the walls made it nearly as bright as daylight.

_No way of sneaking about then…_

"How we gonna neutralise them?" Dew asked.

Ororo answered in a hushed voice, "You see their guns? They're full of a chemical that'll take away mutant powers for a short time, when it's used on a human it just knocks them out…"

Everyone nodded and the guns were metal to fit in with the prison charade. Rose looked at Ororo who nodded and Magneto stood up and was seen by the guards. He lifted his hand and Rose protected him from the bullets that were being sent his way. She felt the guns move out of the hands of the guards and move towards them. She stopped the protection and guns landed in everyone's lap. One of the guards had run off and set off the alarm. A shrill, continuous bleeping filled their ears.

_Shit!_

"Come on, we need to hurry up…" she said standing up and aiming her gun at one of the closer guards, she fired and used her powers to help the bullet meet its target and the guard went down a few moments later. The others followed her example and they advanced towards the gates. They had gone into lock down because of the alarm.

"They're adamantium…" Logan told them, his claws were now on full show.

"I can't move them…they're too heavy" Magneto added.

"No way can I smash them…" Peter chipped in who had gone into his metal form.

_How are we going to get in now?_

Suddenly Bobby arched his arms upwards and ice covered the space above them and the door, they were now in an ice dome and the air temperature was below freezing, the group's breath came out in fogs.

_Nice trick but why?_

Dew who was now in her water form and completely see through though what was behind her was slightly distorted asked, "What did you do that for?"

As if to answer her question a reign of bullets hit the ice, after a few seconds they let up.

"They're reloading…" Kitty said.

Rose had an idea, "Kitty, you'll be able to get through that wont you?"

She nodded.

"And they're should be a release on the other side…" she wondered aloud and Kitty got ready to run through the doors, Rose stopped her though, "Wait! Take Peter with you and let him transfer his metal skin to you in case there are soldiers on the other side…"

The pair of them nodded and held each others hands, Kitty looked at him as the metal from him expanded over her and they ran at the door disappearing as another round of bullets hit the ice above them. For a few tense seconds no body moved or even thought. As the guards above aimed their guns at the weakening ice and prepared to fire the door opened and Kitty and Peter stood there proudly. The others rushed inside as they fired and the ice shattered.

* * *

Rose found herself in a wide corridor that was basically the wall of the inner compound, it was cold and concrete just as she saw in her vision.

_The outer compound is actually a huge wall…interesting…_

There were no windows or doors to the outside. Mystique and Logan looked at each other and set off in opposite directions openly hostile. Rose did a sweep of the area to see if anyone was nearby. She only saw guards on the top of the walls but they were making their way down to them and then she felt some of them on a stairwell nearby. Then she felt them on another stairwell behind them.

_Whoa…that's a lot… _

"Get ready…the left stairwell…and the one behind us…" she said and informed Mystique and Logan where the guards were with her mind.

The group formed a circle that faced outwards, Bobby then Rose then Ororo and Magneto then Dew and Peter with Kitty on the other side of Bobby. It was still for a few seconds as they listened for the guards to come out of the stairwell. As soon as they did Rose made a force field between them and the guards so that nothing could hit them. Ororo made wind whip up around the guards to make it difficult to aim or fire, Peter covered everyone in metal skin so if anything did get though Rose's field they wouldn't get hurt, Magneto knocked their guns out of their hands and tore them to pieces, Dew and Bobby threw water and ice in their direction knocking them off their feet and freezing them to the spot. But they were still shouting and screaming, Rose imagine them deaf, dumb and blind. Now they were completely useless and no threat. Bobby gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

_What? I'm full of surprises…surprised you didn't know that already…_

Only a small amount of her power was concentrated on them. The group relaxed and made their way into a surveillance room, it was empty and full of monitors, computers and dials. Each person sat in a different seat at a different station. Ororo put a headset on that connected them to the inner compound and found out that they knew there was a breach. Magneto, Bobby and Peter scanned the monitors for other soldiers and the entrance to the inner compound. Dew and Kitty kept a look out at the door and Rose sat down at a monitor and saw Logan walking down a corridor. She followed him with her mind and saw him doing a sweep of the area.

* * *

Logan turned a corner and saw a store room, the metal door would be easy to break so he walked up to it and sliced through the lock effortlessly. The door opened slowly and he entered warily. He saw there was nothing in there, only a few guns, swords and a bit of food. He looked around again and walked further down the corridor, he had already taken care of the guards Rose had shown him and he had neutralised a lot more on his walk.

* * *

Rose retreated back to the room away from Logan and she sighed. Her personal problems were sinking in now.

_No, don't think about it…if I think I'll go into a daze and then I wont be able to help Rogue…help Rogue that's all that matters at the moment…just help her…_

She went back to looking at the monitors and saw Mystique walking along checking rooms and other things. She followed her with her mind.

* * *

Mystique walked quickly down the corridor, she had knocked out all the guards she had seen and had already done a sweep of the top of the wall. A few of the guards that were still there had been hit around the back of the head by her when she impersonated one of the senior officers. In her view she was incredibly surprised they had fallen for it.

"Stupid homosapiens…" she said to herself as she rounded the corner and saw Logan already half way down that same corridor.

He walked up to her, "done?"

"Yes, you?" she asked him as they both turned and walked the way she had come.

"Yeah…" he didn't seem at all impressed with his company as they walked back to the entrance together.

Rose contacted them, _we're in the surveillance room, make your way here as quickly as possible…_

_On it_, Logan's slightly tense voice told her.

_We're coming_, Mystique's fluid one sounded.

* * *

Rose removed herself from them and sat back in the leather computer chair, "Logan and Mystique have done and are on their way back…"

"Okay, I've just turned the alarm off so unless the inner compound has cameras around here they should think we've been killed or worse…captured…" Ororo told them and Rose went back to exploring the images on the monitors along with Magneto, Bobby and Peter.

_Right…now where is that door…there it is!_


	36. My Fault

**Chapter Thirty Six- My Fault**

**_Author's Note- Don't hate me for what happens!!! Enjoy! =D_**

"Found the door!" Rose told the others, "it's in the northern wing…and has a high security code on it…"

_Crap…_

"And let me guess, if you get it wrong the alarm goes off?" Peter wondered.

"Hell yeah…" she replied just as Logan and Mystique appeared at the door.

Everyone stood up and made their way to the northern wing.

* * *

A few moments later the group was stood analysing the lock, it was high level and attached to a complicated electrical system that could only be operated with a key and a password. Well it looked like a key hole anyways.

"So what are we going to do now?" Logan asked.

_How should I know?_

"I could get through that, do the same as before" Kitty suggested.

"No…too many guards and if they see you two go through we'll have no chance of getting to Rogue…" Rose told them sternly.

"Are you sure it's a _key_ hole?" Dew asked and Rose looked at Ororo.

The field leader shrugged, "it looks like one…"

_Wait a minute…_

"Logan…" Rose said, "Can you pick locks with those?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I can try"

Rose and Ororo moved away from the lock so Logan could fit one of his claws in.

Rose noticed that Bobby was stood alone towards the back of the group, she walked up to him, "are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah…just been thinking that's all…" he said and continued to stare into space.

"About anything in particular?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "just the WMHG…how can they get away with this? And Rogue…I…I think that-"

Bobby didn't have a chance to finish because Logan had unlocked something, not the door though. They returned to the door as a small block of metal moved and it revealed a retina scan.

Rose finally figured it out, "that must be it! Say you forget the password but have a key, it reveals the scanner…it must override the need for the password…"

"But that doesn't help us" Dew said.

"Oh really?" Mystique said and she transformed into a high ranking officer she knew was part of the WMGH, she placed her now green eye against the scanner and the door bleeped.

* * *

Mystique quickly changed back into her normal form and Ororo led the way into the inner compound. Rose stared in awe as it was just like her dream, it was out in the open, a courtyard full with the WMHG in the centre. Rogue was only minutes away.

_Well she would be if the soldiers weren't here…_

"Right, I think its time we started the plan…" Rose said to them and she joined Ororo and Magneto at the front of the group. She used her powers to protect them from the onslaught of bullets while Ororo caused a storm and Magneto tried to move their guns but because these were made of plastic he couldn't so instead he moved fences and other metal objects so they came crashing down on their opponents. Once it was a lot safer than what it had been Kitty, Peter, Bobby and Dew made their way into the inner compound attacking soldiers on their way. Rose protected them with her force field and Mystique and Logan ventured off to attack the soldiers from behind.

* * *

Dew ran with Peter and the others into the inner compound. Peter smashed through the door causing a gaping hole while Kitty ran through the metal and concrete, she and Bobby made their way in through the hole Peter had made. They ran down the corridors and when they were half way to where the mutants were being held her and Bobby stopped running and protected the area.

"See ya guys later!" Dew shouted after Peter and Kitty.

Dew had changed into her water form and a few scientists ran out of a room screaming, she pointed her arms in their direction and they were knocked to the ground. Bobby froze them to the spot.

* * *

Kitty ran alongside Peter for a few minutes until they came across the first wing of cells. They came to a stop and tried to figure out how they'd get everyone out.

"What if I keep a look out and you run down the both sides smashing the doors off?" she proposed.

"Sounds good…ready?" he asked her as he got ready to run down one side.

Kitty nodded and hey both set off extending his metal arms so that he could hit both sides, Peter smashed all of the cell doors off their hinges while Kitty kept a look out for any soldiers. Luckily they had been distracted by the big fight happening outside. With the prisoners following and helping them they set about freeing the next three wings.

* * *

Rose had been paying to much attention to what the others had been doing so someone managed to creep up behind her and hit her in the back knocking her to the ground. The guy stood over her and she kicked him in the groin which gave her a chance to stand up. She took up a boxer's position and so did the guy. She fought him until Logan came up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Gotta be more careful kid…" he told her and he went back to fighting.

Someone crept up behind him and aimed a gun at his head, he noticed just before he fired but the bullet stopped in mid air only inches from his face. He looked at Rose as she took out the guy who had the gun.

"Should be more careful" she said to him and they went back to fighting by themselves though they did keep an eye on each other making sure they weren't hurt.

* * *

Kitty and Peter had freed all of the prisoners and Rogue walked out of her cell, she nearly hugged them but thought better of it.

"You okay?" they both asked her.

She nodded.

Kitty then turned to Peter, "anyone else down here?"

He said, "I don't know…I'll go and look"

Before he could Rogue said, "No…I'll go and look, I know this place better…"

Kitty and Peter exchanged a glance, "if you're sure" Kitty answered.

Rogue set off in one direction as Kitty and Peter led the prisoners off in another, back to where Dew and Bobby were.

* * *

Bobby and Dew had fought a few soldiers has they kept the route back to Ororo, Rose and Magneto clear. It had mainly been scientists that had seen them and they had neutralised them easily. A few moments later they saw Kitty and Peter leading a group of scared and worried people. The group was made up of mutants of different appearances and abilities. They met them and Bobby searched for Rogue.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked as he looked through the crowd.

"She went to see if there was anyone else…" Peter said.

"What?" he asked his friend.

"She wanted to, now come on, the quicker we get to the others the better" Kitty said.

* * *

Rose had continued fighting and the soldiers had disappeared for the time being, they had killed the majority of them so the rest of them must have been cowards and be hiding. The group reformed, Ororo, Magneto, Rose, Mystique and Logan came together and waited for the others. A little while later the group of prisoners was led out by Dew and Kitty. The group of prisoners took up a place behind the front line and Bobby and Peter too up the rear. Logan noticed someone was missing. Bobby approached Rose and Logan joined them.

"Where's Rogue?" Logan asked Bobby.

"She's looking for anyone who's been left behind…" Bobby replied coldly and they stared at each other.

_Oh…no…_

"Look guys, not the time or the place" Rose started to say but the sound of bullets interrupted her.

Everyone went back to fighting and Ororo caused a furious storm complete with lightning, Rose kept looking back at the door wondering when Rogue would appear.

_No! No! No!_

"Ororo! Stop the storm!" Rose shouted at her but the older woman didn't hear her and looked at her questioningly causing her to be distracted and she got hit by a green bullet in the back. She went down instantly.

"NO!" Rose shouted and the storm got out of control.

The wind raged and thunder and lightning crackled above them. Rose turned to the door just as Rogue ran out.

"No one's inside!" she shouted.

"Rogue! Go back!" Rose shouted at her but it was too late, the wind knocked free the fence so it hung dangerously and lightning hit it just as Rogue ran underneath it, it came free and landed on her, Rose was frozen, after it began to sink in that Rogue's body wasn't moving underneath the metal wire, she ran forward. Logan saw this and noticed Rogue.

"Rogue!" he shouted.

The fighting died away as the mutants won. Rose reached Rogue and tried to lift the fence, Logan came over and threw it to the side. He crouched down beside Rogue and pressed his hand to her skin hoping she would heal. Rose started to cry and reached out for her but…her mind was gone. Rogue was dead.

_Oh god…oh god…it's my fault…_

"Rogue comes on…Rogue…" Logan said quietly.

"She's gone…" Rose said.

"No! She's not!" he argued.

"Her brain…it's dead…" Rose said much to her own disbelief.

Rose lost it, she went hysterical and Bobby came over wondering what had happened but he knew as soon as he saw Logan's face. He broke down next to Rose, he cried silently and after a few moments Magneto came over.

"We need to go…" he said and they moved back to the plane. Ororo was still out of it so Peter carried her back and Logan carried Rogue's body back to the plane.


	37. Tricks

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Tricks**

**_Author's Note- Hehe, more mystery!!! (i've brought a certain someone back for HighQueenReicheru =P his name starts with an S) Enjoy!!! =D_**

Rose didn't know how she got back to the plane, she couldn't remember walking, she couldn't remember being carried. She was sat in the back along with the freed prisoners, yet separate from them. She sat by herself. She was wet through from the rain and she vaguely remembered Bobby placing a towel around her shoulders to keep her warm, she pulled at it for comfort. She kept staring at Rogue's limp body, it was laid on the floor, her hair fell over her shoulders and at one point Rose swear she felt a flicker of life in her. Somewhere, she thought she felt her thoughts, a distant and unknown one but a thought nonetheless. Rose's mind began to think absurd thoughts.

_Why would I feel it if she was gone? My mind doesn't play tricks…what if she's just frozen? What if-_

She couldn't finish the thought because someone sat in the middle of the group of mutants fell over. Rose whipped her head around, she saw a few people help a man up. Two blondes; twins, helped a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties off the ground and back into his seat. She would have looked away if it wasn't for the padded, almost medical looking blindfold tied around his eyes.

_It can't be…_

Rose stood up and walked over to the man who was now sat on the benches that were built into the side of the plane. She didn't take any notice of the prisoners who looked at her with gratitude, confusion and curiosity. Her feet shuffled across the floor and through teary eyes she studied his appearance. His hair was uncut and greasy, his skin was dirty and his clothes were torn but it was him, she knew it was him.

"Scott…" she said to him.

His raised his head so that if he could see he would be staring straight into her eyes, "Yes?"

His voice was broken and haggard, like his soul. There was also fear, loss and suspicion in his mind. It was also cold and harsh like an iron sword. Rose couldn't believe how much he had changed from the regressions.

"You don't know me but-" she started but he cut her off.

"Then I don't care" his voice sounded deadly but she knew he was lying, he did care, his was curious.

"Yes you do…I can see it, feel it" Rose told him.

He turned his head to his left and considered his next actions, "I don't want to talk about Jean…"

"Who said anything about Jean…I want to know what happened after you found her, what happened to you" she told him honestly.

He thought for a few moments, "I want to see…I want my glasses back"

Rose knew these were his terms for talking about his experiences, "they're back at the mansion…"

"And you tell me how you know about me…" he told her.

"Okay" She agreed and he tried to stand up, she put her arm on his to help steady him, they walked back to where Rose had been sat before.

He sat down and so did she, it was silent for a few minutes as Rose wondered what he was going to say. She could find out what happened just with one little look through his mind, he'd be none the wiser. But she didn't like doing that, knowing someone before talking to them. It was wrong.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her even though he was a little more civil the tone of his voice remained the same, he didn't trust her.

"When you found Jean," she started and he flinched at the mention of her name, "what happened after she told you she could control your power?"

He was silent for a while, "we kissed…then something happened to her, her powers took over and I blacked out for a while…when I came to I wasn't near the lake, I was in a truck being driven somewhere but I couldn't see because they put this on me."

When he didn't continue she asked, "Can you remember what happened next?"

He sighed as the memories he had tried to forget were brought to the surface, "they took me to a compound, the same one that you found me in…I was left alone for a while until they found out what I could do then they started with the experiments…" Scott found it hard to carry on so Rose placed her cool hand on his wrist, he turned his head to it for a few seconds before swallowing the lump in his throat, "they took my blood and injected thing into me…once they did it and I could see for a few hours, no body got hurt…"

_The bullets used by the WMHG…_

"Did you know Rogue," it hurt to say her name, "Was being held there?"

He seemed shocked as he turned his face to hers, "What? No…why would they have Rogue?"

"She…ran away and got…caught…she died" Rose stammered and cast a glance back at Rogue's body, this time she felt something. Just a little stronger but it was definitely there.

_Rogue?_ Rose reached out.

_... _She felt come from Rogue's supposedly dead body.

Rose's eyes widened as she felt the recognition there, like someone was coming out of a deep sleep.

"Oh…okay…how did you know about me?" Scott asked.

"I…I'm psychic, I was given intense lessons by Xavier and I learnt about object regression…seeing memories from objects and," she gulped, "I'm Xavier's daughter…and Magneto's niece…"

"You're what?" he asked again.

"I am Rose Xavier…" she said and finally felt a little bit more whole, she knew and accepted her family now, "and I think Rogue…is alive…"

_Rogue?_ Rose contacted her again.

_Hmm…_came the reply.

"She is alive…" Rose told him with a huge smile across her face. She got up and went into the cock pit, "Rogue's alive!"

All of the faces that met hers were confused, unbelieving and sceptical. Bobby refused to meet her eyes, he had been crying. Mystique raised and eyebrow and shook her head. Magneto looked at her as though he was concerned for her mental health. Dew sighed and continued to look ahead. Kitty and Peter cast each other worried looks. Ororo went stiff and lowered her head. Logan didn't react at all.

"I'm not lying! I felt it! Her mind has somehow rebooted itself!" She shouted at them in desperation, "She needs help!"

"Rose…she died, she can't come back…" Peter told her.

"Well she has…" she told them and walked back into the passenger hold where Scott was still sat down.

_Professor…Xavier…Father…Rogue's alive…can you feel it too?_

_I'm afraid not…I thought I felt something but…no…_his voice replied.

"I didn't make it up…" she said to herself as she sat down, "I felt it…"

Rose placed her head in her hands and tried to think clearly. It wasn't happening.

* * *

Three hours later they landed underneath the basketball court back at the mansion and the prisoners exited the plane. Xavier and the other teachers greeted them. The other members of staff took them to various rooms. Rose helped Scott off of the plane and was quite amazed neither Ororo nor Logan had recognised him. Xavier approached them.

"Rose…I am glad you are safe but Rogue cannot be alive…" he told her.

"Then what did I feel?" she asked him.

"I don't know…maybe you got confused with someone else's thoughts" He started then noticed the man she was helping, "Scott…Scott Summers…I thought you were dead…"

Logan and Ororo joined them after they moved Rogue's body from the plane. Scott nodded at the Professor to show he heard him.

Ororo ran up to Scott and hugged him, "Scott! We though you were…"

"I know…" he said to her.

Logan looked him up and down completely indifferent to the man stood before him, "Rose…can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" she said a little half heartedly.

They walked off to one side while the others went back to their rooms and such, Rose folded her arms as she waited for Logan to say something.

After a while he did, "are you sure you felt her?"

"I felt something…I know that much…" She told him.

"Ororo and the Professor are talking her body back to her parents…" he informed her.

Rose nodded solemnly and she walked off towards her room.


	38. Rogue's Legacy

**Chapter Thirty Eight- Rogue's Legacy**

**_Author's Note- One more chapter before the end! Enjoy!!!_**

A few days later, Xavier had declared it safe for the school to be re-opened and everything was back to normal. Apart from everything wasn't normal. Rose refused to leave her room and she just sat on her window ledge and stared out the window at the grounds below. She saw kids playing basketball, running, play fighting and she wished she could join them. Once or twice after the lessons had finished Bobby and the others would go play basket ball just like they had done when Rose had first come to the mansion, she would watch them until the sickness that the guilt caused her to have whenever she saw them got too much.

* * *

Mystique and Magneto had left soon after they had returned from the compound, her uncle had left her the only known picture of her mother, the first night they had moved back up to the mansion Rose picked it up from her bedside table again and studied it. The picture contained three people, her mother, a much younger Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. It was taken at the front of the mansion, you could see the building in the background. Her mother was wearing a cream and floral summer dress and a cream summer hat with a large brim that shaded her eyes but her deep, ruby coloured hair escaped from under it and framed her face. Her father was stood on her left smiling and wearing a blue suit. Her uncle was stood on her mothers left, he was also wearing a suit and his left arm was placed around her waist. Rose sighed as she looked at the happy scene and looked at the date written on the back; twenty fourth of August 1990. Just over a year after the picture was taken her mother was dead and the almost brotherly bond shared by Xavier and Lensherr was shattered as they finally turned their backs on each other. Rose placed the picture back on the table as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A long lost memory drifted into her mind and as if a beautiful voice was carried on the wind, it was in a different language; polish. But Rose knew what every word meant.

_A little spark twinkles from the hearth __  
__to little Adalbert:__  
__- Come, I'll tell you a story, __  
__it will be very long. _

_There was once a princess, __  
__She fell in love with a busker! __  
__The king arranged a great wedding __  
__And...it's the end of the story. _

_Once there was a witch, __  
__she had a little hut made of litter; __  
__And in this hut, __  
__there were only strange things! _

_Pssst! The spark went down. __  
__Adalbert looks and muses, __  
__His eyes filled up with tears: __  
__- Why did you fool me so? I'll remember that! _

_I won't ever believe you! You little spark! __  
__You shine for a moment, then you go down!__  
__And that's it - the whole story._

For the first time in days, Rose slept peacefully as the enchanting chorus sang her to sleep and she felt in contact with her mother for the first time since she was held by her almost seventeen years ago.

* * *

The next day Xavier and Ororo set off back to Rogue's hometown to inform her parents of her death and hand her body over. They left early in the morning and only returned late at night. She didn't go to greet them instead Rose, staying her room even when Bobby came to see her, she didn't open the door. She couldn't bare to face him. He knocked on the door and tried to talk to her but after a while he gave up.

* * *

One day Rose was watching Kitty and the others play basketball solemnly from her window and Bobby scored, she couldn't help but let a half smile cross her face. He gave Peter a high five then looked up at her room, he met her eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment. It was clear Bobby blamed himself for Rogue's death, it was also clear that Rose blamed herself for her death. Rose finally tore her eyes from him and she went to lay on her bed.

* * *

A week after the events in eastern Texas, Rose was laid on her bed looking at the only picture of her family, the morning sunlight was drifting in through her window and the cotton curtains moved silently in the cool breeze. It was the last day of lessons before students either went home or if they lived at the mansion, their last day before they didn't have to worry about getting up the next morning. She sighed and closed her eyes just as someone knocked on the door, after she didn't reply they knocked again. Rose simply intended to ignore it but then they spoke.

"Rose…it's Scott, your dad sent me…" his voice came through the air, it was dulled a little by the wooden.

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up off of the bed. Scott hadn't come to see her before so she knew the odds were good that he didn't want to talk about what had happened. She got the door key out of her pocket and placed it in the lock, she twisted it once, all the way around. She put it back in her pocket and opened the door. Scott was stood there, he was wearing his ruby coloured glasses. His hair had been cut and washed, he was wearing fresh clothes and his skin was almost radiant now.

"Yeah?" Rose asked him.

"The memorial starts in a few minutes, Xavier wanted to know if you wanted to join us…" he told her but then he sighed, "but, I know what its like to loose someone…if its easier for you to shut the world out then go ahead and do it, I just want you to know that I did the same thing…look where I ended up…"

"It's not like that…I feel guilty" she told him, Scott was the first person she told.

"So did I, I thought it was my fault that Jean went out and sacrificed herself like she did, I blamed myself for not stopping her…but if it was going to happen, it was going to happen and no one would have changed that" he told her.

_You just don't get it, I saw it happen before it happened…_

Rose sighed, "Look…thanks for letting me know but…"

"I know, you just want to be left alone" Scott stated.

"Yeah…" she said quietly and Scott turned and left her alone, she watched him turn the corner and she closed the door. She was alone again. After a few moments she opened the door and walked out of her room.

* * *

She walked down the stairs slowly and when she came to the huge window on the staircase, she stopped and looked through it. Rose could see the entire memorial from there, nearly the entire school was out there. She stared blankly out of the window and searched for her.

_Rogue…are you there?_

_What? Who said that?_ Came the startled reply, it was Rogue's southern belle voice but before Rose could see any further she was interrupted and her power slipped away.

"Hey Rose…" It was Jimmy.

_Just my luck…_

He was stood next to her and looking out of the window too.

"Hey, Jimmy…" she said half heartedly.

"Good job about Texas, everyone thinks you're a hero." He told her and Rose felt a stab of guilt attack her insides.

_Yeah right…a hero…_

"Trust me…I'm not…" She told him sternly.

"Oh come on!" he said and she gave him a look she had given Mark Ginsham nearly two months ago, "Fine…you going out there?"

"She's not…" Rose reconsidered, "I wasn't much of a friend…"

"So?" he said, "you helped free her…or…be there for Bobby, he hasn't been the same since you guys got back and I think that, well if you were just there to hold his hand…it'd be easier for him, you know?"

"Yeah…I know" she said quietly and she walked down the rest of the steps.

* * *

A few moments later she was stood on the steps at the back of the mansion, Rose took a deep breath and walked up to the memorial ceremony. There were many seats so she skirted around the edges until she found her seat, next to Bobby's. It had a 'reserved' sign on it, she removed it and sat down. Bobby had his head in his hands as Xavier said words of sadness and regret, when he noticed someone was sat next to him he lifted his head to look at them. Rose smiled softly and he reached for her hand, she squeezed it tenderly.

Xavier said his last few words, "Rogue was a strong girl. She had been through so much yet she had kept fighting…I am sure the WMHG now know what horrors they cause to others and they now know that we will not allow for such things to happen, let this be Rogue's legacy."

A round of thunderous applause met his final word but Rose couldn't help but wonder if she had imagined Rogue's thoughts.


	39. Revealed

**Chapter Thirty Nine- Revealed**

**_Author's Note- Oh my god! Last actual chapter and I am quite sad by that but i have a sequel planned so no worries =D but i have a few things I'd like to say..._**

**_ParaCaerOuVoar aka Rachy- Cheers for helping the majority of the way through this and helping me with the Xavier's Rose playlist!!! I owe you eternal gratitude! lol Thank you for all of your reviews too! Plus i love your fics =D_**

**_the silver magpie- Cheers for being one of my first reviewers lol._**

**_KimTheKat- Thanks for all of your reviews!_**

**_Kiss-This2010- Cheers for reviewing so many times! _**

**_Leah-The-Writer- Loved your reviews! And I loved your trademark enthusiam! Never known anyone like you and wish you luck with your fics!_**

**_ChibiLover123- Thanks for the many reviews!_**

**_And thanks to everyone else! You all mean alot to me. You allowed me to continue this story because if no one reviewed...i'd probably would've given up lol. Anyway just thank you for reading/reviewing/whatever! Oh yeah and I have complied a playlist and thats the next -and final- chapter! Enjoy!_**

Rose slowly reintroduced herself to everyone in the mansion, even though the lessons were finished and Bobby and the others had a home to go to they chose to stay and keep her company. Not that she was much company for anyone. Just because she went with them to play basketball and hung around with them didn't mean she talked much. If anything she would sit there and think. She didn't try to contact Rogue again, it was too much just to think about her.

Scott became one of the main teachers again but he was nothing like the man he had been before Jean had died the first time, he tried to talk to Rose about her problems but she just blanked him. He taught her how to drive and often used this as an excuse to start a conversation that would always lead to eastern Texas.

She closed her mind off to Xavier too, she didn't want him to pity her or to know what she had seen in case he thought less of her. He tried to bond with her and it worked to a certain degree. Only Rose wanted to talk to someone…only problem was that person hadn't come around just yet.

Logan had done something he hadn't done in a long time and stayed around. He seemed strangely lost at the mansion but Rose felt he was there for her. The mysterious figure in her life and she knew all of his secrets…she guessed he wanted to know hers too.

Ororo was trying to support the students in which ever way possible but when she realised they needed no or very little support she backed off. She taught Rose how to pilot the plane in the summer holidays and was extremely impressed by her level of concentration.

Her uncle, Erik, had not been in contact but on the thirty first of august, the day before Rose's birthday, she received a parcel by post.

* * *

She woke up early that morning like she always did and she went downstairs. She ate her breakfast, the usual cereal, in the kitchen and Logan walked in. He looked around and his eyes settled on her.

"You okay?" was his typical greeting now.

_Am I the only one getting sick of that?_

Rose remembered the first time he had asked her that, she had just finished packing up her stuff and had had another headache.

She tore herself away from the memory, "Yeah…same as ever…"

"You're gonna have to talk about it at some point" he said as he opened the refrigerator and got out the milk.

_Obviously…_

"I know…but I'll do it when I'm ready, just like you'll do it when you're ready…" she said as she got up from her seat and placed her dishes in the sink.

He looked as though he was going to say something else but Rose didn't give him chance, she walked out of the room.

* * *

Rose left the kitchen and walked through the lobby and into the rec room. It was eerily quite now, no foosball and cheers of winners or the moans of losers, no groups of girls reading magazines or books in the corner, no boys watching sports. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. She heard the door bell ring and she heard someone go answer it. After a few moments Scott walked in to the rec room and handed her a small parcel covered in standard brown paper. He smiled at her as he handed it over but he knew that she wasn't in the mood for a conversation. When he had left she opened the package wondering what it was. Rose saw that someone had sent her a set of keys. She picked them up out of the box and raised them to eye level, she studied them with a confused look on her face. Then she noticed a small note on the key ring written in black ink, 'object regress'.

_What the…_

Rose raised her eyebrows and lowered the keys so the held them in both hands in her lap. She focused in on the keys and the memory came to her.

* * *

She saw her uncle, Erik, writing the message on the keys and handing them to Mystique who changed into a mechanic that was known at the school. She saw her leave and she got into a blue pick up truck and started to drive.

A little while later she saw her pull up outside the school gates and Ororo had gone down to see what was the matter.

"Oh…Frank, I didn't expect to find you here" Ororo said as she approached the window.

"Yeah well…the garage got this and there was a note or somethin' sayin' that you guys ordered it…" Mystique said in the guise of Frank the mechanic.

"We haven't ordered anything…unless Scott did…maybe Logan ordered it…" Ororo trailed off as she thought, "Bring it down"

A few moments later Mystique left the truck with the rest of the vehicles.

* * *

Rose pulled herself away as the memory began to fade away, seconds later Bobby popped his around the door and smiled at her.

"Hey…" Rose said as she tucked the keys into the pocket of her jeans.

"Hi…we're going to play basketball, do you want to join us?"

_Erm…well…_

"Sure" she said as she got up and walked with him to the courts where Kitty, Dew and Peter were stood and playing their usual game.

As Bobby went into the middle of the group Rose drifted around the edges and finally sat down watching the others play. The others tried to talk to her and she did talk back until she felt the keys digging into her leg then her mind turned to the truck.

At one point Peter came and sat down next to her, "so…anything interesting happened lately?"

_I receive keys by mail that lead to a truck in the garage…nah…nothing interesting at all…_

"Nope…" She said solemnly.

"Oh…okay…" he said.

Shortly after that he went back to playing basketball and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Rose was sat in her bedroom staring at her stuff. She cast a glance over to her duffle bag. In a split second she decided what she was going to do. She stood up and started packing her clothes and possessions into the bag.

* * *

At seven o'clock Rose made her way downstairs quietly. She looked around the lobby before opening the door to the front of the mansion silently and she left the building. Afterwards she made her way over to the garage no longer scared about anyone seeing her because she supposed that everyone would be inside. As her feet walked over the gravel and sent a crunch noise around the area, someone leaned around the corner and watched her enter the garage.

* * *

Rose sighed when she closed the door and the summer heat was held at bay by the cool interior of the garage where all of the vehicles were held. She walked towards the back of the room passing several motorcycles and hyped up cars. Rose saw the distinctive greeny-blue hue of the truck before anything else. As she approached the pick up she heard the door open behind her. She stood stiff with her duffle back hanging from one shoulder.

Logan's curious voice hit the silent air like a sledge hammer, "where do you think you're going?"

_Why do you care…_

"What's it to you?" she replied as she turned to face him.

"You're a student…" he said, Rose rolled her eyes and Logan carried on, "you're a friend like everyone else here."

_Really?_

"Wow…you seem pretty lonely for a guy with friends…" she told him.

"So do you" he stated.

"Yeah…and?" she asked him.

_Really…why do you care?_

"You can't let everything that's happened drive you away…when people run away it ends up worse" he told her, using his own personal experience.

_How can it get any worse?_

"What if it's worse staying…worse for everyone?" she asked him.

"What happened to Rogue was-" he started.

"Was my fault…" she cut him off.

"It was an accident-" he kept saying.

"It was my fault!" she shouted at him, "I killed her!"

"It wasn't your fault…she didn't have to leave…" Logan tried to tell her.

"You don't get it…"she said quietly.

"Why don't I? Go on tell me what happened then…" he started to get snappy.

"I saw it! I saw it happen before it happened!" she nearly screamed.

"What? How cou-" he didn't have chance to finish.

"I had a dream…it was like when I saw what happened in Salt Lake City…but it was a dream and…I saw it a few days before it happened…" she told him, the first person she had ever told.

Logan was dumbstruck.

"Now you know why…I can't be here…nobody knows and…if they did…" Rose sighed before carrying on, "first I drove her out of here, then I saw her die then when it was happening I…I could have stopped the fence from falling…Logan…I killed her three times."

Logan looked at her, his deep brown eyes met her guilty blue ones and she knew he understood what she needed to do.

His jaw was set as he spoke, "you know no one would think anything…"

"I don't care…I need some space…" Rose told him.

He nodded, "Where are you planning on going?"

Rose shrugged, "I have no idea…apart from I'm not coming back until I feel…until I'm back to normal…"

"Okay…does the Professor know?" he asked.

"If he did do you think he'd let me go?" she asked Logan and he smiled.

Suddenly he approached her and hugged her, "Be safe kid…"

"Thanks…" she said as he released her, Rose hesitated for a moment, "can you tell Bobby that I love…tell him I'm sorry…"

Logan nodded as Rose walked up to the truck and she opened the door. She slammed it shut behind her and started it up. Logan moved out of the way after opening the double door for her. She stopped and rolled her window down.

"You'll be alright…you're a smart kid…" he said but Rose knew he really didn't want her to leave the safety of the mansion.

She gave him a short half smile and drove down the school lane, she looked out of her rear view mirror and saw the mansion get smaller until she turned the corner and passed through the gates.

_Let's see what happens now…_


	40. Rose's Playlist

**Rose's Playlist**

_Chapter One_ French Lesson- Dreaming Out Loud by _OneRepublic_ courtesy of ParaCaerOuVoar

_Chapter Two_ Strangers- The Pretender by _Foo Fighters_

_Chapter Three _Fear- Killer by _The Hoosiers_

_Chapter Four _Change- Know Your Enemy by_ Green Day_

_Chapter Five _Plane- Spiralling by _Keane_

_Chapter Six_ Leaving Home- Once When I Was Little by _James Morrison_

_Chapter Seven_ Flight- Beat It by _Fall Out Boy_

_Chapter Eight_ Unstable- Lost by _Anouk_ courtesy of ParaCaerOuVoar

_Chapter Nine_ Waking Up- A Place In This World by _Taylor Swift_

_Chapter Ten_ Rose- Welcome To The Black Parade by _MCR_

_Chapter Eleven_ Hot Oil- Whoa by _Paramore_

_Chapter Twelve_ Basket Ball- Just My Luck by _Mcfly_

_Chapter Thirteen_ Time Table- High School Never Ends by _Bowling For Soup_ Courtesy of ParaCaerOuVoar

_Chapter Fourteen_ Conversations- Talk by _Coldplay_

_Chapter Fifteen_ Fight- Rebirthing by _Skillet_

_Chapter Sixteen_ Lessons- Restless Heart Syndrome by _Green Day_

_Chapter Seventeen_ Unofficial Date- You Belong With Me by _Taylor Swift_

_Chapter Eighteen_ Object Regression- If Only by _KT Tunstall_

_Chapter Nineteen_ Defence- Teenagers by _MCR_

_Chapter Twenty_ Betrayal- Through Glass by _Stone Sour_

_Chapter Twenty One_ Tired- Taking Over Me by _Evanescence_

_Chapter Twenty Two_ Some One Else's Past- We're All Mad In Our Own Way by _Natasha Bedingfield_

_Chapter Twenty Three_ Disappearance- Hold On by _KT Tunstall_

_Chapter Twenty Four_ Salt Lake City- Conspiracy by _Paramore_

_Chapter Twenty Five_ DNA Bases- Just A Ride by _Jem_

_Chapter Twenty Six_ Shark- Silent Movie by _Natasha Bedingfield_

_Chapter Twenty Seven_ Complications-Misery Business by _Paramore_. This one's a little tongue in cheek.

_Chapter Twenty Eight_ Another Dream- Slipped Away by _Avril Lavigne_

_Chapter Twenty Nine_ Closing Down- Pirate Bones by _Natasha Bedingfield_

_Chapter Thirty_ Cerebro- Change by _Taylor Swift_

_Chapter Thirty One_ The Final Test- Suddenly I See by _KT Tunstall_

_Chapter Thirty Two_ Surprise, Surprise- Bleed It Out by _Linkin Park_

_Chapter Thirty Three_ Revelations- Hurt by _Christina Aguilera_

_Chapter Thirty Four _Planning- Peacemaker by _Green Day_

_Chapter Thirty Five_ Outer Compound- ¿Viva La Gloria? [Little Girl] by _Green Day_

_Chapter Thirty Six_ My Fault- No Bravery by _James Blunt_

_Chapter Thirty Seven_ Tricks- Hello by _Evanescence_

_Chapter Thirty Eight_ Rogue's Legacy- Cancer by _MCR_

_Chapter Thirty Nine_ Revealed- Shadow Of The Day by _Linkin Park _


End file.
